Pietro's Master plan
by psychobunny410
Summary: Pietro comes up with a plan and gets the X-men involved. The plan is to get a couple back together but he ends falling for a new student at the Institute along the way. PietroOC
1. The plan comes about

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing but the idea and Xanaphia.Which is my D&D character but  
  
way different in this story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Brotherhood house, Pietro is seen talking more like convincing the others except Lance who was not in the room. "That's the most stupidest idea I have ever heard," said Wanda, who was kind of forced to listen.  
  
"Come on haven't ya noticed Lance has been acting uptight about everything even around the x-geeks." "Yeah my sweet. Pietro has a good idea," said Todd. Wanda didn't like Todd calling her that.So, she used her powers to pick up and throw Todd into a nearby wall.  
  
"Come on Wanda all you have to do is say yes to Pietro's plan, please," pleaded Freddy. "If I agree with this plan  
  
of yours Pietro then can I leave." "Of course sis but remember you or any of you can't mention anything about this to Lance, got it," said Pietro with a smile. " Alright Pietro, you can go through with your plan," said Wanda heading out the door. Just as Wanda left, Pietro got up, smiled to the other two and was gone in an instant.  
  
At the Xavier institute Scott was talking to Rogue about Kitty. Basically the have gotten the same idea as Pietro did. "Hey Scott, Pietro's here tah see you," said Remy. Just as they were to go see what Peitro wanted. Remy gave Rogue the full out puppy dog look(Ya know the big pouty eyes and slight wimpering). "You can come too if you want," said Rogue giving into Remy's puppy dog look. So, the threesome walked into the living to see Pietro lounging on the couch. "What do you want,Pietro?,"boasted Summers. "Chill out Scott! I only came here   
  
to tell you of a plan I have," said Pietro, sitting up with a silly grin.   
  
"Ok.......So what's your plan?" "Alrighty then. YouguysknowthatLancelikesKittyandmyplanistoseteachofthemupbut,"  
  
said a hyper Pietro. "Whoa slow down Pietro,"said Remy trying to decifer Pietro's speech. The other two nod in agreement. "I said. You guys know that Lance likes Kitty and my plan is to set each of them up but," said Pietro as slowly as he can while being hyper. "That was Scott and mah idea," exclaimed Rogue after hearing Pietro again.  
  
"HEY! Let me finish with saying my plan. Like I was saying we hook each of them up with someone that they'll be miserable for one night. Then a few days later or so. Then we set each of them up with eachother," Pietro said as slowly as he could so they understood while boucing around hyperly.  
  
"So it's just between the four of us?," asked Remy, while pondering if Pietro's plan would work. Pietro stop in place for once and stood there lost in thought. Scott and the others were staring at him to see if they could find the answer themselves. Breaking out of thought."Not the four of us, try seven of us," said Pietro looking down at  
  
the floor, like he was beening scolded. "What do yah mean Pietro?," asked Rogue in disbelief. "Well the rest of the brotherhood knows except Lance of course. Now time to get started" With that over with the speedy teen left to put his plan into action.   
  
"Hey Rogue!," said the new student out of breath. "I was looking everywhere for you." "What do yah want Xanaphia?," asked Remy. "Did you hear anything?," asked a peeved Scott. "What do you think I'm a spy!?. Geez Scott lighten up ok.," said Xanaphia shakin' head in disbelief. Scott was about to smack her when Remy saw this and asked again. "Did yah hear anything chere?,"asked Remy politely. "Well only the part where that prep talked about hooking Lance and Kitty up with different people. Honestly that's all I heard," said Xanaphia while putting up her hands in surrender. "Also, her Rogue,"she hands Rogue a choker,"when you wear this choker your powers will be nuetralized."  
  
Scott,Rogue, and Remy look at Xanaphia like she's a masked murderer in disguise. "Hey it may look ordinary but it's not. And I'll prove it mainly Rogue you'll have to put it on first." "But I don't wear jewlery." "Oh come on I wouldn't make it unless it's resembles to be true gothic style," said Xanaphia with a michievious smile.   
  
Rogue put on the choker and Scott and Remy was speechless. Also, not to trustworthy with Xanaphia's info. on being able to nuetralizing Rogue's powers. "Ok now touch my arm,"said Xanaphia pulling up her sleeve and holding out her arm to Rogue. (Suspenceful moment goes by on Rogue's desicion)Scott breaks the silence. " This is boring now. Besides if that necklace works ain't there poisonous chemicals?" "HAH! You're wrong Scott. The chemicals I used are very safe," said Xanaphia basically snapping on Scott. "I'm outta here to put my and Pietro's plan into action," said Scott angerly, leaving the room. As Scott turned around and before he left Xanaphia flipped him off. Rogue and Remy just stood there in shock as they saw that Scott didn't notice what Xanaphia did. She turned around and Rogue and Remy gave her the look(Ya now the look your mom gives you when she knows what you did and don't lie).   
  
"What I do?," asked Xanaphia as innociently as she could with a smirk. "You are so evil," said Remy while laughing. "WellI won't say what I think about him but now time to test my new masterpiece to see if it works." They both They both They both look at her in amazement that she wasn't sure this time. "You're not sure that it'll work!," said Rogue. "Thats why I want you to test it out on me first. So, that I can find out if the chemicals work,"explained Xanaphia. Rogue looked at Remy and Remy shook his head to go ahead with it. Rogue put the choker on which match her outfit perfectly. "Come on Rogue we don't have all night plus I have faith in you and me." Rogue sighed and took off one of her gloves and placed it on Xanaphia's arm. "It worked! I can't believe this choker really works," said a very surprized and shocked Rogue. "Good cuz I wouldv'e wasted all that time for nothing. I'll tell ya more about it tomorrow after school and now I'm going to bed,"said Xanaphia tiredly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Very long chapter but I hope you like it. Now how would the first day of school be for Xanaphia? Who is the biggest goth ever even more than Rogue. Also, I'm not good with accients so I might not do accients often. Please read and reveiw! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Psycho bunny: You should r&r otherwise Pietro gets hurt along with Remy and thats not a threat that's a promise. *Pietro and Remy are gagged and tied up with fearful looks*   
  
Pscho bunny: When a few people review I will free them.*looks evily at the guys* Bye for now. 


	2. The Dates not really

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OK people bear with me I tried to fix the first chapter but it did not work. If this chapter ends up the same it's not my fault. Also, I own nothing but Xanaphia, Zylif and this idea. Get it, Got it, Good now on with the story and with the first dates*grins evilly* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day during school Pietro's been trying to get Lance to give into a blind date. Basically that was all morning long and now it's lunchtime. "Yay lunchtime not my favorite part of the day," said Xanaphia with little to none enthusiasm to herself. Just as she was trying to find a place to sit, Duncan and a few of his buddies walked up to Xanaphia.  
  
"What do you and your little friends want?," said Xanaphia in a Gothic voice. "Man you are a freak close up and far away. Maybe you should be hanging out with Summers." Duncan said smirky while his friends laughed and high fived each other. As he said that Xanaphia tried to get away from him but his buddies stop her again.  
  
"Just leave me alone," yelled Xanaphia only for Duncan and his friends to hear. "No, because your a freak and you didn't say please," grinned Duncan and his pals.   
  
"Please Lance, you gotta cuz I already found someone who'll go out with you and she gave me this." Pietro handed Lance a piece of paper with a time and place written on it. "Yo guys look what's happening to that goth chic over there," said Todd pointing over to where she was. "Should we help her out Lance?," asked Freddy wondering what to do.   
  
"No, we don't help her out because there is no reason why we should get involved," snapped Lance as he replied. Back over to where Xanaphia is. Duncan and his buddies already started wailing on her. "We should like, help her out Scott," said Kitty. Scott just shook his head no ' like if we get involved the principal will walk in.' As if on cue , Principal Darkholme walks in to check on the students.  
  
"What are you guys doing!" shouted principal Darkholme. That stopped Duncan and his friends and they turned and saw a very angry principal. As they moved away from Xanaphia. Principal Darkholme saw Xanaphia and yelled,"To my office now!" Duncan, his buddies and Xanaphia went walking behind her to her office.  
  
"Hey yo, Lance, look at her. It's like they barely touched her except for that bloody nose." Todd said informing the Brotherhood with the update with a kind of surprise look on his face. "Would you stop pointing out weird things that is about her," yelled Pietro and Lance in unison getting mad at Todd.  
  
At the Institute after school Scott and Rogue are talking about the blind date for Kitty. "Kitty knows a little about the blind date." "But how Rogue? You didn't say anything about the plan did you?" "No, of course not but she did guess about the 'first' blind date Scott," exclaimed Rogue. "Alright I understand that but go tell Kitty to get ready for tonight." "Ok but Scott you should call Pietro to see if Lance's blind date is tonight also," said Rogue as she walking away to tell Kitty to get ready for her blind date that's tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Gotcha the next chapter will have Lance's and Kitty's blind dates. Also, a flashback about Scott and Pietro's conversation and it's gonna be hilarious well to me it is.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PsychoBunny: Ok I have gotten reviews for the last chapter.*does happy dance*   
  
Remy: Are you alright? You're acting like Pietro.  
  
PsychoBunny: Hey be glad I untied and un gagged you.   
  
Pietro:What about me?  
  
PsychoBunny: Be glad I un gagged you.  
  
Pietro: Yeah but he gets to be free why not me?  
  
PsychoBunny: Because IwillmarryJustinTimberlake ask me to keep you tied up.*grins widely*  
  
Pietro: Hey Remy tell me something. Why are you still here you could of easily gotten away?  
  
Remy: Because PsychoBunny won't let me have my favor fulfilled.  
  
PsychoBunny: Ok enough talk you two and for you readers please read and review. I'm counting on ya to give me a review good/bad or flame me I don't care. Only if they are good or bad. Flame comments I'll read but ignore though.*Remy covers PsychoBunny's mouth and all but Pietro wave good-bye* 


	3. The Dates Pt1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing except for Xanaphia,Zylif, and the idea.  
  
Chaotic Boredom you thought the X-Men knew about Xanaphia but she is still considered a new recruit even though she's been there for five months though. But there is still more mysteries I'll be adding through out the story dealing with her and someone of my choosing.  
  
Alright now it's both dates(Lance and Kitty).~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance's date is the same night as Kitty's but at different sides of town.  
  
Lance's Date:  
  
"Well I really can't beleive I went along with Pietro again," muttered Lance walking up to the theatre entrance.Just as he looked at his watch which read 7:00 p.m. He thought 'what's the point of staying' and he was about to leave when Lance heard someone call his name.  
  
  
  
" Lance Alvers it is you who is my blind date!?. Well I guess I can't back down now." "Ok you know my name but who are you?," asked Lance. "I'll tell you after the movie because it is about to start."   
  
Lance just shrugged and they both went inside to see Ghost Ship. (Ok just to let you guys know I'll be jumping back and forth from Lance and Kitty's dates often)  
  
Kitty's Date:  
  
"Sorry about this Kitty but I wanted you to see what I'm most interested in," said Zylif uneasily. "Nah it's fine as long as I like, get out of the mansion," said Kitty smilingly towards Zylif. They both went inside the dojo which Kitty was amazed to see an actual acient dojo still standing.  
  
"Sensai, you don't mind if I brought my date with me," said Zylif bowing. Kitty glanced at the person who Zylif called sensai. Which was a tall, well built man for his stature and kind of remined Kitty of Scott but he was a little more darker than Scott though.  
  
"No, that's fine Zylif-san but sense you are getting better I asked another student of mine to come and spare with you," said sensai Sagara. Zylif went and changed into his kimono which was the dress code in this dojo.   
  
As Zylif left to change the master waved for Kitty to fallow him into another room which was huge and showed her where to sit and introduced himself.   
  
Also, when Zylif came into the sparing room, Kitty was surprised at what the requirements were. "What's so funny Kitty?," Zylif asked as he chosed a sword to be praticing with. "It's only that I like, thought only women wore kimonos," Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Kitty, you really need to brush up on your Japanese culture," said Xanaphia. "Sensai, you have to be joking! She's the best swordsman from what I have heard," said Zylif with a little fear in his voice. "Now Zylif, if I didn't think you could last one round with her. Then I woundn't have done this. You two are my best students so I want to see how well you two will do against each other," said sensai Sagara.  
  
"Mr. Sagara what's like, going on?," asked Kitty confusingly. "Well miss Kitty, this dojo trains people who want to learn the way of the sword," replied sensai Sagara. "To learn to kill people?," asked Kitty fearfully. " No it's not like that, but it does tend to happen. What I mean by the way of the sword, I mean for it to help protect the weak and help build self-confidence and self-discpline," answered sensai Sagara, while his students got ready.  
  
Kitty couldn't believe that he sounded like the professor in many ways. "Oh ok I understand now I think. One more question Mr. Sagara." Kitty paused slightly. "Yes my child go ahead and ask." "Are the swords they use real?," asked Kitty.   
  
"These two are in my advanced class which only consists of 50 students. Unlike my other classes which use bamboo swords. My advanced class I feel are discplined enough to be able to use any kind and lengh sword." He turns to face his two students who are standing in the middle floor facing each other.   
  
"Now are you two ready?" They both bow to show that they are ready and take a fighting stance. "Now you two know the rules and there will be two rounds." With that said sensai Sagara lowered his hand and they both started the first round.  
  
Zylif had a regular sword to use and Xanaphia had her own reverse-blade sword to use. Kitty thought this was awesome but soon got bored in the middle of the first match. Just as Zylif was getting the upper hand. Xanaphia twisted her sword around his and Zylif lost grip of his sword. Before it hit the ground, Xanaphia had put her sword against his neck.  
  
Sensai Sagara was clapping his hands at what he saw. "That's good Xanaphia, Zylif. In ten minutes it will be round two for now rest," said sensai Sagara.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ok the next two chapters will finish up the 'first dates' of these two. And the last part will have the flash back scene where Scott talks to Pietro I promise. Remeber to review good or bad.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
*Psycho Bunny walks into the room where the two guys are. She see Pietro trying to escape the ropes and Remy drinking a beer*  
  
PsychoBunny: What the hell are you doing Remy!?  
  
Remy: Remy was just havin' a beer after the A.P.A. bar room brawl last night. Remy was just cravin' ah drink*hic*  
  
*Psycho Bunny storms over and takes Remy's drink away and dumps it down the drain*  
  
Pietro: Untie me please, boss-lady.  
  
PsychoBunny: Sweet talk only gets you *points to Pietro* into more trouble.  
  
Remy: Remy's drink is all gone *hic* That was my only beer.*breaks down and crys at the sight of the empty bottle*  
  
PsychoBunny*yells* I can't take this anymore!*Pietro gets a wide smile and Remy still is seen crying* Stop smiling Pietro.  
  
*Pietro does* Wait a minute I'll just get my friend to help.*gives an evil grin mainly towards to Pietro*  
  
Pietro: Oh no that's not good. Remy help me out of here.*Remy comes back to his senses*  
  
Remy: Now why should Remy help you Pietro. PsychoBunny who are you talking about?. Remy thought we were your only friends.  
  
PsychoBunny: Wrong Remy I do have more friends then just the two of you. Now you can come in.  
  
*signals for Taz to come in*  
  
*Taz walks into the room*  
  
Taz: OH MY GOD!  
  
PsychoBunny: What's oh my god Taz?  
  
Taz: Remy's drunk and*points to Pietro.Who has a frightening look on his face* HIM!  
  
Remy: Remy takes this as a good time to lay down now.*walks out and goes in his own room to lay down*  
  
*Taz walks (more like stalking) up to Pietro with her hands behind her getting her handcuffs ready*  
  
Pietro: Get away from me you...you psychotic fan girl. *tries to hop away w/chair away from Taz. But it's not working very well even with super speed*  
  
Taz: Come here cutie I'm not gonna hurt you....much *an evil smile creeping across her face*  
  
Pietro: Oh no wall not good *is stuck in the corner*  
  
Taz: Gotcha Pietro* takes handcuffs and cuffs one to her wrist and the other to Pietro*  
  
PsychoBunny: I've seen enough. The madness has to stop Now! OK readers you know what to do. That is to review and now until next time cya.  
  
*Taz and PsychoBunny wave good bye. Pietro is starting to go crazy while trying to wave good bye* 


	4. The Dates Pt2

~~~~~~~~~~I don't own anyone except Xanaphia,Zylif, and Sensai Sagara. This is dedicated to my most loyal reviewers IWillMarryJustinTimberlake and Chaotic Boredom.I luv ya guys. *gives hugs to them*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Still Kitty's Date  
  
"Well what da ya think, Kitty? About everything, me and my passion. I don't mind if you say your mind or opinion," said Zylif as he got a drink from his water bottle.  
  
"Well, you won't get mad on what I say?" He shook his head no. "OK it was different and it got boring like a bad movie."  
  
"What about me, Kitty?," Zylif asked. "Well you're,like, nice and different from all of my friends," stated Kitty, being careful on what to say.  
  
"Oh ok but now it's time for round 2 and I don't want to lose," said Zylif as he picked up his sheath and sword. "Alright both of you ready?," asked sensai Sagara. Both nodded in agreement and took stance.   
  
"Round 2. Begin," shouted sensai Sagara. Kitty was interested in this round because she literally saw a different side of both. Xanaphia and Zylif were evenly matched for 20 minutes on blocking,attacking, and dodging.  
  
"Well now you are better this time around but not for long," said Xanaphia as she turned her reversed-blade sword. As she charged for an attack. Zylif didn't have time to react as Xanaphia swung her sword and got his side by accident of course.  
  
"That's enough! Xanaphia, you had several different options you could've choose," said sensai Sagara as he tended to Zylif's wound. Kitty was still sitting mouth opened in shock because she didn't want to believe that Xanaphia did that on purpose. Xanaphia stood there with a smirk acrossed her face while she was wiping the blood of her sword.  
  
Back at Lance's Date  
  
The movie has ended and both of them are walking out talking about Ghost Ship.  
  
"That was a very good movie. What do you think,Lance?"   
  
"It was good but I would've like to seen Darkness Falls," said Lance kind of complaining about not knowing that Darkness Falls was playing still.  
  
They walked over to Lance's Jeep and Lance got in the driver's seat.  
  
"Are you mad at me because if you are I'll leave," she said seeing Lance in deep thought and the slight feel of tremors. Lance's thoughts 'When I get my hands on Pietro. He's got another thing coming, setting me up with her.'   
  
"Huh?! Oh no I'm not mad at you. Just a friend of mine," said Lance realizing that she's still here. "Ok then but what should we do now?," she said as she climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
"To start off how about you tell me your name." "It's Felicia Dreamer," Felicia said with a little laugh.  
  
"Ok Felicia, where do you what to go now?," asked Lance starting up the Jeep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~It maybe short but it's an update. Now this is as far as wrote down. Any suggetions about where Lance and Felicia goes next will be appreciated and I'll give the credit where it's due. Also, the last part with the flashback scene is next chapter and I promise it will be hilarious.Please Review now.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Remy: Remy wants to know where you found a friend like her at?*pionts to Taz*  
  
PsychoBunny: Well Remy we met at the,hey why should I tell you.   
  
Pietro: Why me?  
  
Taz: What do you mean, Pietro sweetie?  
  
*Taz is staring at Pietro for an answer while sitting on his lap. Pietro is still tied up and handcuffed*  
  
Remy: Psycho Bunny Remy most thankful you don't have another rabid fan-girl that likes Remy.  
  
*PsychoBunny is thinking*  
  
Pietro*laughng*: You might have given her an idea Cajun.  
  
PsychoBunny: Ok that smart remark won't get you untied now Pietro and besides I like Remy but I'm not a rabid fan-girl. *everyone stares at PsychoBunny*  
  
Taz: Whoa newsflash. *PsychoBunny blushes at what she just said*  
  
Remy: Well now *coughs* that was interesting news to Remy.  
  
*Pietro looks at Taz* Pietro: Will you untie me,Taz?  
  
Taz: I don't know. Wait I do if I untie you then I still can be with you.*holds up the hand-cuffs*  
  
Pietro: Crap.  
  
*PsychoBunny gives an evil look at Pietro*  
  
Pietro: I'll be good now.  
  
Taz: Really now?  
  
Remy: Remy thinks it's a good time to say farwell now.  
  
PsychoBunny: Your right Remy. Now until next time, remember to review.  
  
*all four wave bye but Pietro barely can* 


	5. The Dates Pt3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don't own anything except the idea,Xanaphia,Zylif,and Sensai Sagara. Also, the flashback idea was my brother's idea and another idea I put in was also his doing I'll tell ya what he did when the time comes.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty's Date  
  
At the dojo.  
  
"Well Zylif I have informed your mother on what has happened here and she didn't feel all that alarmed either," said sensai Sagara as he got back from calling Zylif's mother. "Yeah she kind of expected things like this to happen. When I told that I would be studing with real swords," said Zylif.  
  
Both Kitty and Sagara was surprised as a mother would suspect something would happen and not be the least amount worried. "Like, will you get into trouble at what has happened Zylif," asked Kitty looking at his bandaged side.  
  
"I really don't know about that Kitty," he said sheepishly. "Well you two should get ready because she said she would pick you two up," said sensai Sagara as he went to punish Xanaphia.  
  
Kitty and Zylif headed outside and saw there was a big storm coming. "Well,like, I have to get going back before the storm hits," said Kitty worridly. "It's no problem for my mom to take you home honestly Kitty," said Zylif as he wondered at how long it will take for his mother to arrive.   
  
It took Mrs.Kercheck(Zyilf's mom) about fifteen minutes to get to the dojo from across town.(Yeah she's a fast driver,but not crazy like some people ok) Kitty and Zylif went back inside as it started to rain to wait. As they were talking about random things. Zylif saw his mom's red firebird pull in.  
  
"Hey there's my mom it's time to go. Bye sensai Sagara," said Zylif as he gave one final bow. Kitty didn't like the idea of a thunderstorm and being outside.  
  
They both got into the back seat of the firebird as seeing Zylif's sister was in the front. "Well you must be Kitty," said Mrs. Kercheck politely as she drove out of the parking lot.  
  
Kitty blushed slightly and gave a simple nod yes. "Hi Kitty, you should be lucky to have seen my brother perform because he doesn't really want anyone to see him at his hobby," said his sis. Which startled Kitty a bit as she didn't think she would talk to her. "Yeah well not everyone,like, wants there talents to be out in the open," said Kitty thinking on how true she was at what she just said.  
  
"Well now Shalandra if you just ask me then you can see me and my sword skills alright," said Zylif kicking the back of the passenger seat. "Hey!" Shalandra and Zylif start trying to hurt each other but it's not working.Kitty and Mrs. Kercheck was getting uneasy about this situation.  
  
"Ok you two stop this fighting now," said Mrs. Kercheck getting angry. They both stop the arguing. "Ok Kitty   
  
where do you live so I can take you home," said Mrs. Kercheck. Kitty told Mrs. Kercheck where she was staying  
  
and was dropped of in front of the mansion door.  
  
"Well now Kitty here you are now hurry on inside because it looks like the storm is getting worse," said Mrs.Kercheck not surprised where Kitty stayed. "Thank you so much Mrs. Kercheck and Zylif I had a good time. Shalandra it was,like, nice meeting you." "Likewise Kitty and tell Xanaphia next time to pick a fight with me," said Shalandra with a grin. Kitty nodded and ran inside before getting totaly soaked.  
  
Kitty saw Scott, Rogue and Xanaphia sitting on the couch laughing. "How did you,like, get home so fast Xanaphia and what's so funny," asked Kitty sitting down in front of couch.  
  
Scott looked at Rogue to see if it was alright to tell Kitty. "Go ahead Scott she wouldn't mind on what happened to Lance," said Xanxphia with a creepy grin. Kitty cringed when Xanaphia mentioned Lance's name. "Alright Kitty I'll tell you what Pietro did to Lance," said Scott with a grin.  
  
*Flashback to the phone call conversation between Scott and Pietro*   
  
Scott walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone to call Pietro at the Brotherhood place. "What are you doing Shades? Remeber that you're grounded from the phone for a week," said Logan from the doorway.   
  
"But I have to make an important phone call Logan," said Scott still with the phone in hand. "That's what you said last time when you called your girlfriend from school. Which added up the phone bill quite nicely didn't it Scott," said Logan with a type of voice which meant 'do as I say or more Danger Room sessions'.  
  
Scott hung up the phone in defeat and walked out of the kitchen only to run in with Rogue.   
  
  
  
"Did you get a hold of Speedy?," asked Rogue. "No, I forgot I can't use the phone from the last time. Hey can I use Kitty's phone," asked Scott thinking that he wouldn't get caught using someone else's phone. "Sure y'ah can Scott I don't think Kitty would mind," said Rogue as she started back to her and Kitty's room.  
  
Scott quickly dialed the Brotherhood's number. (Now it's the  
  
conversation)  
  
"Hello?" came Pietro sounding bored.  
  
"It's Scott and I was wondering if Lance's date was tonight as Kitty's."  
  
"Hey Cyke, I can't believe Kitty's date was tonight too. I hope there on different sides of town."  
  
"So, he's date is tonight too. Well if he heads over to the west side then we have a problem."  
  
"If Lance did then I have a back up plan if they run into each other."  
  
"No more plans Pietro this is the only time the X-Men will help you low-lifes out." Scott said angerly.  
  
"Now I'm hurt Red-Eyes but who did you get to go out with Kitty?" Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
"You know Zylif Kercheck."  
  
"Yeah he's that kid who loves Japanese history,right?"   
  
"Yeah that's right. I asked him right before lunch and he agreed to go out with Kitty."  
  
"Lucky for you. What is up with that anyways it's like you have it easy and we don't."  
  
"What do you mean Pietro?"  
  
"We had to borrow Kurt's image inducer."  
  
"Why Maximoff?" anger in Scott's voice.  
  
"Well all of us asked the single chicks and when we mentioned Lance's name they all gave excuses not to go out   
  
with him." Pietro sounded like he was going to explode with laughter.  
  
"That wouldn't surprise me and what's so funny Maximoff?" Scott getting annoyed.  
  
"Well Wanda didn't want to be too obvious. Me and Toad schemed to get Freddy to go through with it."  
  
"So, you got Freddy to go out with Lance." Scott was trying not to laugh.  
  
"That's not the best part Red-Eyes. It's what me and Toad did."  
  
"What did you two do?" Scott said with interest.  
  
"Well we all got into food eating contest and the best part was who ever ate the most in thirty minutes had to   
  
go through with a night with Lance. Of course Freddy mix up the last part of the deal and he ended up the   
  
'girl'."   
  
Both of them busted out laughing and Rogue told Scott to hurry up because Logan was coming.  
  
"I have to go Pietro."   
  
"Ok then see ya Shades."   
  
*End flashback*  
  
Kitty was laughing more than ever at the thought of Freddy and Lance together. "Does Lance know about any of this?," asked Kitty trying to regain control. All of them shook there heads no and that just made   
  
everyone laugh more.  
  
Back to Lance's date  
  
"Well now the weather channel is wrong about it being clear tonight," said Lance as he drove around town.   
  
"Yeah you can never trust the weather channel anymore," chimed Felicia. "Well looks like I'll have to take you home now Felicia," said Lance sounding slightly sad but thought 'Yay no more date'.  
  
"Ok if you must then you can drop me off at Amy's house," said Felicia. "Ok I guess I can do that," said Lance slightly confused. "I told her I'd come over after the date alright Lance," Felicia said clearing out the confusion.   
  
  
  
Lance thought about it and just decided to take Felicia to Amy's house. It took him like ten minutes to get to Amy's house.(Hey they were really close ok) "Ok here we are Felicia and I guess I had a good time," said Lance trying to be 'nice'. "Same to Lance I hope to see you around." And with that Lance drove off and Felicia sighed  
  
a relief and pushed a button on Kurt's image inducer to reveil no other than Freddy.  
  
Lance went straight home to the Brotherhood house. He got out of the Jeep and ran inside to get out of the storm. "Home Sweet Hell," muttered Lance as he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. He stopped as he saw Pietro with what looks like a plastic ruler and a pen. To Lance's surprise is what Pietro was doing.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing Pietro?," asked Lance. Pietro just sat there on the couch with the ruler on the table with the pen in hand. Rubbing the pen against the ruler while turning it ever so often.   
  
"Never mind," said Lance as he started for the kitchen again. All of a sudden Pietro was smiling as he said 'Ooops'. Which made Lance turn to see the pen in two but the ink and ruler was fine and Pietro with a grin.  
  
Lance was just shaking his head like 'he's an idiot for sure'. "What Lance I was bored and a thought pop into my head dealing with a ruler and a pen," said Pietro still sounding bored.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finally done with the date's and tell me what you think. Bet none of you saw that coming and the conversation is like that otherwise it would look wierd to me. Also, this is my longest chapter ever. Also, my brother did do what Pietro did. My mom heard him say 'oops' and I saw and heard him do that too. Please Review.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Taz untied Pietro but not uncuffed him though. Are looking for Psycho Bunny and Remy*  
  
Pietro: Maybe we shouldn't go looking for them.  
  
Taz*galres at Pietro*: Come on scardy cat. Be glad I untied you.*goes to kiss him*  
  
Pietro*scared*: Let's go to Remy's room.*starts dragging Taz towards Remy's room*  
  
Taz: Awww....Why can't I get a kiss, my Speed Demon?  
  
*Pietro didn't answer*   
  
*They stop in front of Remy's door and hear noises coming from inside*  
  
Taz: Well there definitely in there.  
  
Pietro: Let's not go in there who knows what there doing?  
  
Taz: You are such a chicken Pietro.   
  
Pietro: I'm not a chicken it's just that they could be doing it. Don't you remember that she just   
  
proclaimed that she loves him.  
  
*Taz didn't listen and burst threw the door*  
  
Remy: Don't you two know how to knock.  
  
Psycho Bunny: Yeah and I thought you wouldn't do such a thing Taz. OMG you'r being corrupted by Pietro.  
  
*With that Psycho Bunny jumped a surprised Pietro*  
  
Remy: Psycho Bunny calm down. *Remy pulled Psycho Bunny off Pietro*  
  
Taz: Are you alright Pietro?  
  
Pietro: Yeah but what were you two doing all alone in your room?*points to Remy*   
  
*Remy and Psycho Bunny looked at each other and laughed*  
  
Psycho Bunny*laughing*: We were just playing a game of 'Truth Poker'. That I made up of course.  
  
Remy: Why what did ya think we were doing?  
  
*All three looked at Pietro with glares*  
  
Pietro: Never mind let's just say our bye's Ok.  
  
Remy: Next time you two should join.  
  
Taz: Sure why not.  
  
Psycho Bunny: Yay it will be more fun then.  
  
*They all wave good bye and Pietro had a look like why me* 


	6. Entering Xanaphia's Room

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don't own anything except Xanaphia and this idea. Thanks from my two most loyal reviewers you know who you are and now on to the story ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was the next day which makes it Saturday and most of the X-Men including the new recruits and Remy were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Xanaphia decided to go eat with everyne for a change and to tell them something sinister.  
  
"What is he doing here?," said Xanaphia pointing to Remy. This got Scott of gaurd because usually Xanaphia stayed in her room until Logan went to get her out.   
  
"Well the professor doesn't mind Remy coming and going when ever he wants," said Ray only getting a glare from Xanaphia afterwards. "God why does the professor always have ta be nice even towards the enemy," said Xanaphia while getting a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Hey the professor knows what he is doing that won't put us in any danger," said Jean defensivly. "Ice Queen strikes again," said Bobby to Jaime which giggled a little.  
  
"How dare you insult me little boy," Xanaphia siad with rage. Bobby and everyone else especially Remy have never seen this side of Xanaphia before. Which made them fear about what she would do to them. "Sorry Xanaphia," sqeaked Bobby and Jaime.  
  
"That's what I thought," glared Xanaphia. Everyone finished eating their breakfast in silence. "Remy will help chere with the dishes," said Remy. "Sure ah need the help since someone didn't do the dishes last night," said Rogue glaring at everyone who just simply gave looks like 'I forgot sorry'.  
  
"Hey do any of you know what necrophiliac means?," asked Xanaphia with a sadistic grin across her face. Everyone just shrugged or shook thier heads no. By the way the people who were in the kitchen now was Scott,Kitty,Ray,Remy,Rogue,Bobby,Logan,Evan,Amara,Ororo,and Kurt.  
  
"I don't know what that word means but coming from you it has to mean something gross Xanaphia," mentioned Logan who was sitting across the table from her reading the paper.   
  
"I agree with Logan so don't tell us what it means just keep it to yourself and Xanaphia where's your pet raven at?," said Ororo noticing that her raven was nowhere's insight.  
  
"Midnight is still a sleep last time I knew. Also, I'm gonna tell you anyways what necrophiliac means. It means someone who has sex with a dead body," said Xanaphia as she was leaving to go back to her room.  
  
Everyone in the kitchen had distrubing looks on their faces and Logan just looked like he was suspecting something like that.  
  
Pietro decided to visit the X-mansion in the late afternoon.Otherwise Lance would suspect Pietro of something.Pietro sprung a surprise visit because Logan answered the door and was about to beat him up or kill him first which ever came to his mind first.   
  
"What are you doing her Speedy," growled Logan as he got one set of claws out. "I'mnotheretocauseanytrouble," said Pietro quickly.  
  
It took Logan a second to decipher what Pietro said and let him in. "Shades you have vistor," said Logan as he left for the Danger Room to train.  
  
Pietro sat down in a nearby chair while Scott took a moment why Pietro was here. "Now what do you want Maximoff?," said Scott sitting down on the couch. "Just to see if you and your friends thought of a way to get Kitty and Lance to go out?," replied Pietro.  
  
"No,Pietro we haven't thought of anything yet," exclaimed Remy walking into the room with Rogue. "Yeah and when ever someone mentions Lance's name. Kitty goes berzerk," said Rogue sitting down on the couch between Scott and Remy.  
  
"Oh god! What is the prep doing here?," said Xanaphia angryly towards Pietro. "Well at least I'm not a black,dark make-up wearing, freak!," boasted Pietro at her comment.   
  
"Stop you two," said Scott getting in between Pietro and Xanaphia preventing a fight from happening. "Your right Scott. He wouldn't last agianst me for two seconds."  
  
That made Pietro really mad but somehow he keep his cool and sat back down. "Now Rogue let's go to the club you mentioned earlier," said Xanaphia as she pulled out her car keys.  
  
"Scott update me when we come back," said Rogue as she went out the door following Xanaphia.  
  
"What is her problem againsts preppy people?," asked Pietro with a hint of anger while crossing his arms. "Remy t'inks it's how gothic people act," replied Remy. "And I suppose that's how they always dress too."  
  
"Yeah I guess so," replied Scott. "What about a gothic's room? Do any of you know what it looks like?," asked Pietro now getting interested in what a goth likes. "Yeah Xanaphia's room but she doesn't like anyone in her room except Rogue and surprisingly Wanda," answered Scott.  
  
"When has Wanda been here?," asked a surprised Pietro. "She comes and goes like Remy. Remy knows this because she tried tah kill me until the prof. told her that Remy was welcomed as her," explained Remy.  
  
"Alright led the way Shades." "Where Pietro?," asked Scott puzzled. "To Xanaphia's room of course. I want to see what it's like as a goth," said Pietro rolling his eyes.  
  
Scott gave up trying to get Pietro's mind off seeing Xanaphia's room. So, all three went up the stairs and stopped at a door with signs and warnings of 'Do Not Enter' and 'Beware' and other sayings on the door.  
  
"Well here's her room," said Scott not wanting to get in trouble with Xanaphia. "Not to welcoming. Now are yah happy Quicksilver," said Remy with a cold shiver. "Not until I see what's inside." With that Pietro opened the door to Xanaphia's room.  
  
Inside there's lots of posters on all the walls of various bands. Like Korn,Limp Bizkit,Linkin Park,Cold,Ozzy,Neurotica,some german bands that nobody has heard of, and Marilyn Manson.(A/N:I could put a lot more bands down but I think you get the idea.)  
  
The mirror had a old Victorian gothic design along the frame.The bed had nothing but black sheets and the blanket was a blood red color.The walls were painted dark blue and the ceiling was painted black with purple christmas lights covering the entire cieling.Which cast a kind of eerie glow. The bookshelf had a buch of horror books of all kind and some which looked very rare to come by.  
  
"Hey I've been looking for this book to read," said Pietro as he looked through all the books. "What book is that Pietro?," asked Remy. Scott just couldn't believe that Pietro was into reading horror. "This book Remy," Pietro said as he handed the book over to Remy so he could see it.  
  
"The Dark Half by Stephen King. Remy wonder how she got ahold of a rare book," said Remy looking the book over. "Don't know but that's the only book left I need to read to complete the series," said Pietro as he looked at a bird cage in the corner.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a caw from a large bird which made them all freak out. "We're in trouble guys," said Scott heading towards the door. "What do you mean Summers?," asked Pietro as he put the book back where he found it on the bookshelf.  
  
The bird flew out at them from it's hiding spot still cawing angerly at each of them. "That's one angry raven,mon ami," said Remy as he bolted for the hallway. "Aaahhh..Where'd that bird come from?," Pietro said wide-eyed.  
  
The raven keeped coming after them which made Remy tell Pietro in french about the bird. "Cela est le corbeau d'animal favori de Xanaphia!," said Remy still in fear of what the raven would do to him.(A/N:Remy said means 'That be Xanaphia's pet raven')  
  
"I told you were in trouble of the fact Xanaphia and Midnight can talk to each other," said Scott from outside the hallway.Pietro finally headed out out of the room and shut the door before Midnight could get out. Then the three went back down to the rec-room to talk about how to get Kitty and Lance out together. None of there idea's were good until Ray overheard the three about the situation.  
  
"No that won't work all of you idea's aren't good enough," said Ray from the doorway. "Oh well now one more person in the quest..er plan," said Pietro who just shrugged.  
  
"Remy wants tah know your idea Sparky," Remy said cocking an eye brow.  
  
"Yeah Ray what's your idea?," asked Scott.   
  
"Well there's this new kareoke bar that just open about a week ago. I was thinking that some of us X-Men can go including Kitty and Xanaphia. Pietro,you can get some of the Brotherhood including Lance to go. Remy,you can come too and I guess you can invite the Alcolytes too," said Ray like he was planing it all along.  
  
Scott,Remy,and Pietro huddled and were compromising about Ray's idea. They broke and Scott began to talk,"Alright Ray your idea is a go but how do plan to get Xanaphia to come?"  
  
"Don't worry I figured out one thing that will get her to come," said Ray with a smile as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I don't know any french so thanks to freetranslation.com I can. Next few parts deal with the karoeke bar Ok. Please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Psycho bunny:Yay finally we got Pietro to play.  
  
Taz:Yeah I know it was torture to him.*giggles at the thought*  
  
*Remy deals out the cards. All of them play for a few minutes*  
  
Remy: Remy has a flush.  
  
Taz: Two pair of ten.  
  
Pietro: Nothing *sighs*  
  
Psycho bunny: Damn I'm with Pietro, nothing.  
  
Taz: So, Remy won now what? *tries to comfort Pietro over the loss*  
  
Remy: Now all of you have to tell the truth about anything.  
  
*Taz,Psycho bunny and Pietro groan at that*  
  
Taz: All go first.The truth is that I hate being called a Rabid-Fan girl *she glares at Remy not forgiving his earlier statement*  
  
Psycho bunny: The truth is that I hate Scott more than Pietro.  
  
Pietro: The truth is that I *hesitates*   
  
Psycho bunny: Come on Speedy you can't back down from this game.  
  
Pietro: Alright...I wish I wasn't one the evil side *blushes*  
  
Psycho bunny: Now that wasn't so hard was it Pietro?  
  
Pietro*sheepishly*: No  
  
Taz: Alright now it's time to go.  
  
*All wave bye and Taz finally catches Pietro of guard and kisses him.* 


	7. Kareoke Blues Pt1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing except Xanaphia and the idea. Again my brother helped me with the name of kareoke bar.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's about 5:30 in the evening and Scott and the group are in Xavier's office talking.  
  
"Please professor I'll make sure we're all back before 10:00," said Scott basically pleading. "Well Scott if you all come back at 10:00 then I don't see why not," said Charles thoughtly.  
  
"But if you all come back past 10:00 then your all grounded until further notice got that," said Logan with a grin. "Yeah we got it Logan," said Scott understandingly.  
  
"Xanaphia I did not realize that your going too?," said Charles seeing her leave with the group. "Yeah well somethings can be bargained into doing so. And Logan can you tape the pay-per-view tonight of WWE's No Way Out," said Xanaphia as she left. "No prob," called Logan after her.  
  
The Drive (Hey there can be a conversation to the kareoke bar and there in the X-van)  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to miss wrestling tonight," complained Xanaphia who's seating shotgun. "I can't see why you like wrestling it's fake," said Evan from behind. "It's not fake Evan. It takes hard work and detication in that sort of buisness,right Xanaphia," said Tabby smaking Evan on the back of his head.  
  
"That's right Tabby and the only the that's fake is the story lines alright," said Xanaphia. "Like, can't you talk about something else and nothing that's distrubing," said Kitty getting bored listening about wrestling.  
  
"How about you tell us how Ray got you to come?," asked Scott. "Well we like owed each other a triple-dog dare and we each decided on a Korn song for each other to sing," explained Xanaphia with a sadistic grin.  
  
"That doesn't sound to good," said Kurt from the back. "The it is," pointed Ray out the window.  
  
The building had a sign of a race track as a music note and a martini glass in huge neon lights. Also, it looked like a R.S.V.P building that's how new it looked and another sign with the name 'Fast Track Kareoke' above the entrance.(A/N:The owner will let people from 15 on up in but no drinks will be served under the age of 21)  
  
The group crossed the street only to meet up with all the Acolytes at the door.  
  
"Let's go inside now. We've been waiting for ten minutes for you," said Piotr in his calm voice.   
  
The X-group decided to go in with the Acolytes with them. When they went inside in the far corner of the room Xanaphia saw Sabertooth but did nothing to stir attention to what shewas looking at. The Brotherhood came a few minutes later.  
  
"Oh god yo is that a chick song?," asked Todd as a lady on stage was singing to a Celine Dion song. "Yeah it is Toad and she sings pretty lousy too," replied Pietro as he saw that everyone was here.  
  
They took a table basically in the middle of the other two groups.   
  
"Well who's gonna go sing first?," said Pietro between every group. Every buddy just stayed quiet until John spoke up.  
  
"I have perfect song to sing and it describes me perfectly," said John with a smile heading for the stage. 'Good thing there's not a lot of people here' thought John looking across the room from the stage and the music started to play 'Ozzy' as he held the microphone for a second.  
  
John started to sing:  
  
//So sick and tired of living  
  
And so afraid to die  
  
I've lived so many lives  
  
And still I wonder why  
  
The way the world perceives me  
  
Is not the way I am  
  
The one half thinks I'm crazy  
  
The other thinks I'm mad//  
  
//I spent a long long time alone in my room  
  
I need your help to get me out of this gloom//  
  
//Can you hear them  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
They freak me out  
  
Can you hear them  
  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead   
  
They freak me out//  
  
//Ten thousand million nightmares  
  
Temptation by the score  
  
I used to get so high   
  
And still I wanted more  
  
You think my time is wasted  
  
In search of who I am  
  
I tried to so hard to kill  
  
The boy inside the man//  
  
//I spent a thousand years one night in my room  
  
I've lived so many lives and that is my doom//  
  
//Can you hear them  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
They freak me out  
  
Can you hear them  
  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead   
  
They freak me out//  
  
//Can you hear them  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
They freak me out  
  
Can you hear them  
  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead   
  
They freak me out//  
  
//I never thought I'd smile again  
  
Always thought I'd be here on my own  
  
Sometimes when I'm down  
  
You come and save me again  
  
And again  
  
And again  
  
And again//  
  
//I'll never understand it  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
Just look at what I've done  
  
It's time to count the score//  
  
//I've spent a long long time alone in my room  
  
I need your help to get me out of this gloom//  
  
//Can you hear them  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
They freak me out  
  
Can you hear them  
  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead   
  
They freak me out//  
  
//Can you hear them  
  
All the voices in my head  
  
They freak me out  
  
Can you hear them  
  
They won't be happy 'till I'm dead   
  
They freak me out//  
  
The song ended and John got a lot of cheers for singing on key.  
  
"Hey John your right that song does explain you," said Lance as John walked past to his table.  
  
"Thanks mate, how about one of you go up next seeing as I was the brave one out of the three groups," said John with a smile. "What the X-Geeks are here too? Pietro I'm never trusting you again," Lance said with a death glare at Pietro. "Come on Lance how was I suppost to know?," Pietro shot back at covering up his knowing about that.  
  
"Hey Rogue heads up Remy's coming over," said Jean as someone started singing off key to a Dixie Chicks song. "Hey there chere and bonjour les dames charmantes," said Remy as he took a seat next to Rogue.  
  
"Like, what did you say?," asked Kitty puzzled. "Kitty he said 'Hello lovely ladys'," said Xanaphia with slight misery. "How did you know Xanaphia?," asked Ray more puzzled than Kitty.   
  
"I studied many languages such as spanish,latin,greek,and french but alas I forgot greek," said Xanaphia as Wanda went up on stage. "Hey Wanda freak out your preppy,punk-ass brother alright," yelled Xanaphia and Wanda just simply nodded.  
  
"Did she just sound happy for a moment?," asked Evan to see if anyone else caught that. "Remy did porcupine," said Remy as he watched Wanda up on stage.  
  
The music started to play 'Korn' as Wanda started to get the beat and started to sing.  
  
//This time I'm taking it away, I've got a problem   
  
With me getting in the way, not by my side   
  
So I take my face and bash it into a mirror   
  
I won't have to see the pain//   
  
//This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating   
  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again//  
  
//My hurt inside is fading   
  
This shit's gone way too far   
  
All this time I've been waiting   
  
Oh I cannot breath anymore   
  
For what's inside awaking   
  
I'm not, I'm not a whore   
  
You've taken everything and   
  
Oh I cannot give anymore//   
  
//My mind's done with this   
  
So hey, I've got a question   
  
Can I throw it all away?   
  
Take back what's mine   
  
So I take my time   
  
Driving humbly down the line   
  
Each cut, closer to the vein//  
  
// This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating   
  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again//   
  
//The hurt inside is fading   
  
This shit's gone way too far   
  
All this time I've been waiting   
  
Oh, I cannot grieve anymore//   
  
//For what's inside awaking   
  
I'm not, I'm not a whore   
  
You've taken everything and   
  
Oh I cannot give anymore//   
  
//I'm here to stay (bring it down)   
  
Bring it down!   
  
Gonna bring it down   
  
Gonna break it down   
  
Gonna break it//   
  
//This state is elevating, as the hurt turns into hating   
  
Anticipating all the fucked up feelings again//   
  
//My hurt inside is fading   
  
This shit's gone way too far   
  
All this time I've been waiting   
  
Oh, I cannot grieve anymore//   
  
//For what's inside awaking   
  
I'm not, I'm not a whore   
  
You've taken everything and   
  
Oh I cannot give anymore//   
  
//Give anymore//   
  
During the song Pietro just stared at Wanda speechless while Xanaphia head-banged along with the music. "Great job Wanda. Pietro is speechless," said Xanaphia grinningly. "Thanks that's one of my favorite songs," replied Wanda as she headed back over to the Brotherhood table.  
  
"Who's next?," said John imitating Goldberg. Xanaphia got up and beat a man to the stage."Knowing her it might be a song like Vanda sang," said Kurt.  
  
The music started to play 'Papa Roach' and Xanaphia quickly got into the song.  
  
//Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding//  
  
//This is my last resort//  
  
//Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort  
  
Suffocation no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
  
Do you even care if I die pleading  
  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
Chances are that I might  
  
Mudilation out of sight  
  
And I'm contimplating suicide//  
  
//'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine//  
  
//I never realized I was spread too thin  
  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
  
Hungry, feeding on my chaos and living in sin  
  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
  
It all started when I lost my mother  
  
No love for myself and no love for another  
  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
  
finding nothing but questions and devils//  
  
//'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine//  
  
//Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying, I'm crying//  
  
//I can't go on living this way//  
  
//Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
Suffocation no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding//  
  
//Would it be wrong, would it be right  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
Chances are that I might  
  
Mudilation out of sight  
  
And I'm contimplating suicide//  
  
//'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine//  
  
//Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
  
I'm running and I'm crying//  
  
//I can't go on living this way//  
  
//Can't go on living this way  
  
Nothing's alright//  
  
As the song ended Xanaphia looked and saw a strange look upon Sabertooth's face but quickly looked away from him and sat back down with a sadistic smile.   
  
"What is wrong with you Xanaphia that song has worried me," said Scott with a worried look. Everyone else in all three groups had strange looks at Xanaphia except Wanda for some odd reason she had the same look upon her face.  
  
*****To Be Continued*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Whoa longest chapter but it won't be for long. More mysteries about Xanaphia and one is in the song she sang and I didn't realize it until I wrote the song down.I don't own this songs except the cd's for the first two *hehe*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The songs are: Can You Hear Them? by Ozzy Osboure which John sang.  
  
Here To Stay by Korn which Wanda sang  
  
Last Resort by Papa Roach which Xanaphia sang  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Psycho bunny : I'm to tired to do anything.  
  
Taz: Why? *sitting on Pietro's lap*  
  
Pietro: I am too and I lied about not wanting to be evil anymore.  
  
Remy: You weren't suppose to lie while playing 'Truth Poker'.  
  
Psycho bunny: People no fighting now it's 3:30 in the morning and I'm ready to go to bed.  
  
Taz: Damn that late already?  
  
*Pietro just nods to agreement and falls alsleep*  
  
Remy: Taz you should go to your room now and let Remy deal with Pietro.  
  
Taz: Sure. * heads off to her ajoined room(Guess which room it's joined too?easy as cake)*  
  
*Taz waves good bye and so does Psycho bunny* 


	8. Kareoke Blues Pt2

~~~~~~~~~~I own the idea and Xanaphia. The songs I use aren't mine they   
  
belong to the bands.One more note thanks Taz with your help fro a song for Kitty  
  
much love ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Everyone at the X-table stared except for Remy and Rogue for various reasons.Xanaphia just kept quite and   
  
did not answer Scott's question.The Brotherhood overheard what Scott said and where discussing there own   
  
reasons why she sung that song. The two remaining Acolytes didn't hear Scott and were talking about stuff.   
  
John mostly about wanting his lighter back from Piotr.  
  
"It's been an hour already and about fifteen minutes that nobody except a few drunk adults have went up   
  
to sing," said Evan breaking the silence amongst the group. "You're right Daniels so I say it's my turn," Pietro   
  
said as he was walking(Yes WALKING)up to the stage.  
  
He got up on stage and music started to play 'Rob Zombie'.  
  
//Hey, do ya love me. I'm untouchable darkness  
  
A dirty black river to get you through this  
  
Hey, do ya love me I'm a devil machine  
  
(hey do ya love me I'm a devil machine)  
  
Get into my world all american dream//  
  
//In the mouth of madness  
  
down in the darkness  
  
no more tomorrow  
  
down in the hollow//  
  
//Hey do ya love it when the kids are screaming  
  
Wrecking on the road violate their dreaming  
  
Hey, do ya love to see the filth in the clean  
  
(hey do ya love to see the filth in the clean)  
  
get into the gone all american dream//  
  
Up to this point Pietro was doing great but then he some how got off key.  
  
//In the mouth of madness  
  
down in the darkness  
  
no more tomorrow  
  
down in the hollow//  
  
//i'm demon speeding  
  
i'm demon speeding  
  
i'm demon speeding  
  
i'm demon speeding//  
  
//get it on, get it on, get it on, get it on come alive//  
  
//Hey, do ya love me elevating the madness  
  
(Hey, do ya love me elevating the madness)  
  
a super death rising to get you through this  
  
(a super death rising to get you through this)  
  
hey, do ya love me like a beautiful fiend   
  
get into my world all american dream//  
  
The song ended and Pietro went and sat back down at the Brotherhood table.  
  
"What happened up there Pietro? You were doing fine," asked Wanda as Pietro sat down.  
  
"I don't really know except I thought of something."   
  
"What did you think of Pietro?" asked Freddy. Pietro grinned widely at the thought.  
  
"Nevermind I don't want to know," said Lance then he happened to glance over at the X-geeks table.  
  
"What is she doing here?"   
  
Lance got up and headed to the stage to blow off steam. "Well now my plan just shot threw the roof didn't," said Pietro as the others just solemnly nodded in agreement.   
  
As Lance past the X-table Kitty happened to see him and quickly went from happy to angry.  
  
"What's he doing here," snarled Kitty to the others. Who just shrugged or shook their heads like they didn't  
  
know that Lance was here. As Lance picked up the mike. He shot a death glare at Kitty and the rest of the   
  
Brotherhood.  
  
"Before I sing I would like to deticate this song to my ex," exclaimed Lance as he spoke into the mike.   
  
"Alright it better be a good song for her," yelled a fellow random guy. "Yeah she deserves to suffer," yelled   
  
another random guy.  
  
The music started to play 'Cold' and Lance sang.  
  
//Wanna love ya   
  
Wanna bug ya   
  
Wanna squeeze ya   
  
Stupid girl//   
  
//Wanna touch ya,   
  
Wanna take ya,   
  
Wanna shut ya,   
  
Stupid girl.//   
  
//I can't take this,   
  
Born to break this.//   
  
//She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl//   
  
//I'm a loner,   
  
I'm a loser,   
  
I'm a winner,   
  
In my mind.//   
  
//I'm a bad one,   
  
I'm a good one,   
  
I'm a sick one,   
  
With a smile.//   
  
//I can't take this,   
  
Born to break this.//   
  
//She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl//   
  
[acoustic break]  
  
//Stupid girl, Stupid girl //  
  
(whoa)   
  
//She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
She's going away,   
  
(She's going away)   
  
What's wrong with my life today?   
  
Stupid girl, Stupid girl//  
  
As the song ended Lance just jumped off the stage instead of using the stairs and went back to his table.  
  
Seeing Kitty quite angry wasn't a pretty sight as Evan,Ray,Scott,Jean, and Remy tried to calm her down.  
  
"No one,like, no one does that to me. To prove I don't need him anymore I,like, have the perfect song to  
  
sing," boasted Kitty to her fellow team mates and Remy. "Should we stop her Scott?," asked Ray nonchalantly.  
  
"Nope," was Scott's only reply as Kitty had gotten on stage.  
  
The two guys some how figured out that she was the one the brown-haired, could be looking rockstar mentioned  
  
and were the only ones who started to 'boo' loudly.   
  
Kitty didn't pay attention to those two as she picked up the mike and the music started to  
  
play 'Savage Garden'.  
  
//We stumble in a tangled web, decaying friendships almost dead   
  
And hide behind a mask of lies   
  
We twist and turn and we avoid, all hope of salvage now devoid   
  
I see the truth inside your eyes //  
  
//So take all this noise into your brain and send it back again   
  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call you up and then...   
  
I'll say the words out loud   
  
You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and more   
  
A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you anymore//  
  
  
  
//Time manipulates your heart, preconception torn apart   
  
Begin to doubt my state of mind   
  
But I won't go down on what I said   
  
I won't retract convictions read I may perplex, but I'm not blind //  
  
//So take all this noise into your brain and send it back again   
  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin, call you up and then...   
  
I'll say the words out loud   
  
You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and more   
  
A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you anymore //  
  
//Manipulation. Fabrication. Conversation. Annihilation   
  
I'll say a thousand words or more   
  
Damnation. Frustration. Elevation. Procreation//  
  
  
  
//I'll say a thousand word or more   
  
You could resurrect a thousand words to deceive me more and more   
  
A thousand words will give the reasons why I don't need you anymore.//  
  
As Kitty got off stage to go sit back down she took a quick glance at Lance and he was more angry.   
  
"Well I'm better now," stated Kitty as she took her seat. "Way to go Kit Kat nicely put," said Xanaphia as she   
  
got up. "What do you,like, mean?" "I mean you sang what you felt and now you feel better about yourself."  
  
Xanaphia headed off towards the back corner where Sabertooth sat(A/N: I'm making Sabertooth be like   
  
Strider when Frodo first sees him Ok.). "Where are you going?," demanded Scott. "Don't get upset I just need   
  
to walk a bit besides I wouldn't dare leave. Me and Sparky still have are dare to do still."  
  
Ray cringes at the thought of having to sing the song Xanaphia had picked out for him.  
  
  
  
*****To Be Continued*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Yes I'm evil get over it. Thanks again goes out to Taz for the help on Kitty's song*gives big hug*  
  
I own the cd's for the first two songs Yay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Songs I used are:  
  
'Demon Speeding' by Rob Zombie  
  
'Stupid Girl' by Cold  
  
'A Thousand Words' by Savage Garden   
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Pietro: I have just relized that I'm free. *maniac laughter*  
  
Taz: Wow I've just relized something too.  
  
Remy: What's that Taz?  
  
Taz: Oh nothing.  
  
*Psycho bunny storms into the room startling Pietro very much*  
  
Psycho bunny: Taz we need to talk. *glares at Pietro* You I'll talk to later....alone.  
  
Remy: Remy don't know what you did but she's worse then ever towards you. *starts to back away from Pietro*  
  
Pietro: I swear on my father's grave I did nothing wrong.*ponders why Psycho Bunny is mad at him*  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
Taz: Why are you mad at me?  
  
Psycho bunny: I know what you two did. *starts pacing*  
  
Taz: I was only flirting with Pietro honestly.  
  
Psycho bunny: Ooops wrong idea then. Oh wait sorry wrong subject also.  
  
Taz*evil eye towards Psycho bunny*: Tell me what You *points to her* did then.  
  
*Psycho bunny runs back into the living room along with Taz*  
  
Remy: Looks like we got to separate them.*sighs*  
  
Pietro: O_O'  
  
* Pietro and Remy stop Taz from hurting Psycho bunny* 


	9. Kareoke Blues Pt3

~~~~~~~~~~Same old thing don't own anything except the idea and Xanaphia and the  
  
bands own the songs.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She stopped at the Brotherhood table not to look so obvious to where her goal was. Lance glared at Xanaphia   
  
and said nothing. "Yo what do you want Xanaphia?." Todd being to first to say anything.   
  
She just simple went up to Pietro ignoring the others even Wanda.Xanaphia grabbed Pietro by his shirt collar   
  
and this frightened him even more. Her cold sky blue eyes made it so he couldn't look anwhere's else because   
  
of the illumines gaze.   
  
"A bird told me that three guys entered my room the other day and said that and I quote 'The silver-haired   
  
boy wanted to borrow your rare book from you'." Xanaphia said coldly and loud enough only that Pietro can   
  
hear.  
  
"So..you really can talk to that bird in your room," said Pietro a little shocked that Summers was right.  
  
"Yes, and you just admitted to going into my room." Pietro was mentally kicking himself for being tricked into  
  
saying that and Jean had to see that.  
  
"Pietro I don't want any excuses from you on why you did what you did Ok." "So...your not mad at me for   
  
wanting to see what a goth's room looked like?," Pietro asked as calmly as he could. Xanaphia only could give   
  
a slight chuckle.  
  
"Not really but what did you think?," asked Xanaphia with a grin.  
  
"To be honest. Scary like you are right now and what about the book?"   
  
Xanaphia let go of his shirt and thought on an answer for Pietro.  
  
"You can borrow 'The Dark Half' on one condition." "What condition would that be?," Pietro asked.   
  
"The condition is that I get it back in the condition that you have been given or I'll make you regret ever being  
  
born. Also, that's a promise not a threat agree," said Xanaphia with cold icy glare. "Agreed," stammered Pietro.   
  
"You can come after school tomorrow and pick it up," said Xanaphia before moving on.  
  
---At the X-table----  
  
"Ok someone with real talent get up and sing please," begged Evan as a drunk woman was singing really aweful   
  
to a Toby Kieth song.  
  
"Remy will after her and it will be about you chere," Remy said as he wrapped Rogue closer to him. Rogue pulled   
  
away from Remy and gave him a cold stare. "Be lucky Cajun that ah still have this choker on." Rogue said pointing  
  
to the black choker on her neck.  
  
Remy backed off and headed for the stage as the lady finally was done singing. He got up there,picked up the   
  
mike, and the music started to play 'Simple Plan'.  
  
//Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting//  
  
//And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
'Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
but now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight//  
  
//This could be the one last chance  
  
To make you understand//  
  
//I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Somehow I can't put you in the past//  
  
//I'd do anything  
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you//  
  
//Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of droping out of school  
  
And leave this place  
  
to never come back//  
  
//So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting//  
  
//This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again//  
  
//I close my eyes  
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
  
nanana (...)  
  
And I'd do anything for you//  
  
//I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I'd do anything  
  
To fall asleep with you  
  
I'd do anything  
  
'Cuz I know I won't forget you//  
  
Remy got off stage and sat back down next to Rogue who had smiled at Remy for the song.  
  
"Thanks Remy ah guess but now it's mah turn. Also, tah teach Pietro how tah sing a Rob Zombie song   
  
correctly," said Rogue as she went up to sing.   
  
Before Rogue picked up the mike. Some of the guys started to whistle and shout at Rogue. "Hey babe why don't  
  
you come on over to my house afterwards," shouted a drunk random guy. Rogue just ignored him and the music   
  
started to play 'Rob Zombie'.  
  
//Dead I am the one, Exterminating son  
  
Slipping through the trees, strangling the breeze  
  
Dead I am the sky, watching angels cry  
  
As they slowly turn, conquering the worm //  
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
//Dead I am the pool, spreading from the fool  
  
Weak anmd want you need, nowhere as you bleed  
  
Dead I am the rat, feast upon the cat  
  
Tender is the fur, dying as you purr//   
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula//   
  
//Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal//   
  
//Dead I am the life, dig into the skin  
  
Knuckle crack the bone, 21 to win  
  
Dead I am the dog, hound of hell you cry  
  
Devil on your back, I can never die//   
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula//   
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
//Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Do it baby, Do it baby  
  
Burn like an animal//   
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula//   
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
//Dig through the ditches,  
  
Burn through the witches  
  
I slam in the back of my  
  
Dragula //  
  
Rogue got off the stage and was glad that noone had caught her little mistakes.   
  
----The Acolyte table----  
  
Xanaphia had taking a seat before Remy sang and was talking to the two loners.  
  
"You can tell me Piotr why you stay with Magneto," said Xanaphia warmly to him. "I can not even if you give your  
  
word." Piotr said with slight depression at the thought. "I want my ligter back Piotr," whined John.   
  
"John answer me this are you a lunatic or just psychotic?," said Xanaphia without looking at him. John was a bout to protest against that remark. When he, Piotr, and Xanaphia saw Sabertooth walk by heading towards the stage. Xanaphia slouched back in her seat to see what Sabertooth is going to do.   
  
As he walked up on stage the X-Men and the Brotherhood couldn't believe that Sabertooth was still alive.  
  
"Scott how is it,like, possible to come back from the dead?," asked Kitty glancing at Scott then back up at Sabertooth. "I don't think there is away to come back from the dead,Kitty," replied Ray at the thought.  
  
Sabertooth didn't even glance back at the X-Men for there remark. He only went on stage to sing and nothing more, nothing less. Music started to play 'Mudvayne' as Sabertooth had waited for.  
  
  
  
//When passion's lost, and all the trust is gone, way too far for way too long.  
  
Children crying, cast out and neglected... only in a world so cold, only in a   
  
world this cold.//  
  
//Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes, then watch them   
  
drift away.  
  
Some might say we've done the wrong things for way too long, for way too long...//  
  
//Fever inside the storm, so I'm turning away. Away from the name (calling your   
  
names)  
  
Away from the stones (throw sticks and stones) Cause I'm through mending the   
  
wounds of us.  
  
Keep your thorns, cause I'm running away. Away from the games (fucking head   
  
games)  
  
Away from the space (hate this head space) The circumstances of a world so   
  
cold...//  
  
//Burning whispers remind me of the days. I was left alone in a world this   
  
cold.  
  
Guilty of the same things, provoked by the cause. I'm left alone in a world   
  
so cold!//  
  
//Fever inside the storm, so I'm turning away. Away from the name (calling your   
  
names)  
  
Away from the stones (throw sticks and stones) Cause I'm through mending the   
  
wounds of us.  
  
Keep your thorns, cause I'm running away. Away from the games (fucking head   
  
games)  
  
Away from the space (hate this head space) The circumstances of a world so   
  
cold...//  
  
//I'm flying, I'm flying away! Away from the names (calling your names)  
  
Away from the games (fucking head games) The circumstances of a world so   
  
COLD!//  
  
/Why does everyone feel like my enemy, don't want any part of depression or   
  
darkness.  
  
I've had enough, sick and tired, bring the sun or I'm gone... OR I'M GONE!//  
  
//I'm backing out, I'm no pawn, no motherfucking slave to this -   
  
Never lied, never left, never lived, never loved.  
  
Never lost, never hurt, never worry about being me or anyone else.  
  
Not a care, no concern. Don't give a shit about anything!//  
  
//Backing out, giving up, no motherfucking slave to this.  
  
Never lied, never left, never lived, never loved.  
  
Never lost, never hurt, never worry about being me or anyone else.  
  
Not a care, no concern. Don't give a shit about anything!//  
  
//I need to find a darkened corner, a lightless corner where it's safe and   
  
calmer.  
  
I'm turning away. Away from the name (calling your names)  
  
Away from the stones (throw sticks and stones) Cause I'm through mending the   
  
wounds of us.  
  
I'm running away. Away from the games (fucking head games)  
  
Away from the space (hate this head space) The circumstances of a world so   
  
cold.//  
  
//I'm flying, I'm flying away! Away from the names (calling your names)  
  
Away from the games (fucking head games) The circumstances of a world so   
  
COLD!//  
  
Sabertooth got of stage as the song ended and went back over to his little dark corner again. Xanaphia found the perfect chance to get up and head over to him.   
  
Sabertooth looked up and saw Xanaphia standing there but no look crossed his face. "What do you want kid?"  
  
"Hey I'm not a kid no more and I'm in deperate need of alcohol in me." She said kneeling down on the side of him. "No can do," Sabertooth replied. "Why? Is it because I'm not the age limit to drink."She said angerly as she got up in his face.  
  
"Fine but only one. But what about him?" Sabertooth poited over towards Scott. "Don't worry I'm the one who's going to get into trouble not you."Xanaphia replied as she took a seat. "Ok then but it's your loss half-pint."   
  
"Geez now I know where Logan got the nickname for Kitty," said Xanaphia playfully.   
  
Sabertooth ordered a beer for Xanaphia and stayed quite until she was about to back and sit down with the others. " I know why you sang those songs," said Sabertooth with slight anger. "You know nothing," she shot back with a snarl.  
  
She stormed back over to tell Piotr one last thing. She went over and whispered in his ear so John couldn't hear. "You know where to find me if you ever need to talk to someone who understands." Piotr just gave a slight nod in agreement.   
  
*****To Be Continued*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The songs I borrowed or used which ever you prefer. I own no cd's to the bands but wish to get Mudvayne sometime. The songs are:  
  
'I'd Do Anything' by Simple Plan  
  
'Dragula' by Rob Zombie  
  
'A World So Cold' by Mudvayne  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*In the kitchen cooking are Remy, Taz, and Psycho bunny*  
  
Psycho bunny: Thanks Remy for teaching us to cook Cajun style.  
  
Remy: No problem chere.  
  
Taz: I wonder where Pietro is?  
  
*Pietro's sitting down on the couch when all of a sudden the doorbell rings*  
  
Remy(from the kitchen)yells: Pietro get the door.  
  
Pietro yells back: Why don't you Cajun?  
  
Psycho bunny(also from the kitchen angry)yells: Cause he's teaching me and Taz to cook Cajun style.  
  
*doorbell has rung three times now*  
  
Pietro: Ok I'm coming.  
  
*He goes and opens door* Hehe you'll have to wiat until next chapter to find out who's at the door 


	10. Kareoke Blues Pt4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I own nothing but Xanaphia and this idea. Also, the bands own the songs not me. Besides you people should know that anyways. On with the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Xanaphia walked away from the table after talking to Piotr. John had wondered what they were talking about. "What did she want mate?"  
  
"None of your concern John and besides it's none of your business," said Piotr still in a calm tone.   
  
"Alright then but what if the boss finds out that we're with the enemies and that we didn't do anything either?," thought John out loud.  
  
Piotr didn't reply at what his Aussie buddy had said.  
  
---The Brotherhood table---  
  
Pietro has been in his usual state but Wanda has him under her control via hex powers. "But Wanda I want to sing again," Pietro wined as he tried to move from his seat.   
  
"No Pietro, one song is the limit for you besides your horrible at rock songs." "Not this one I have in mind. The speed is basically fast like me," said Pietro as he stopped squirming around as it was no use.  
  
Fred and Todd just was paying attention at the arguement between Wanda and Pietro. "Maybe later Pietro but look who's going to sing next," said Lance getting annoyed and points to Tabitha who's going on stage.  
  
Tabby picks up the mic and music plays 'P.O.D'.  
  
//I never knew that a kid like me   
  
Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D.   
  
And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas   
  
Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo   
  
They know me though, `cause I be puttin' in work   
  
Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, `cause that's my word   
  
I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around   
  
She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town//  
  
// We rep. the South, so what you talking about   
  
I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt   
  
`Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you   
  
When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do   
  
Me and my crew, we stay true, old skool or new   
  
Many were called, but the chosen are few   
  
We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot   
  
Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got//  
  
// You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene   
  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!   
  
I know you know, I see you smiling at me   
  
Well, it's alright! It's alright!//  
  
// Boom! Here comes the Boom!   
  
Ready or not, here comes the boys from the South   
  
Boom! Here comes the Boom!   
  
How you like me now?//  
  
// Is that all you got?   
  
I'll take your best shot.//  
  
Tabitha was making a big show like she was a star already by waving and blowing kisses to the audience when she was done. "Ok Tabby but now it's my turn," said Jean as Tabitha sat back down. She went up on stage and music play ' Powerman5000'.  
  
//Let's go!  
  
Everybody needs to start their own fire  
  
Everybody needs a riot of their own  
  
Everybody needs to be something that they are not  
  
Everybody needs to go it alone//  
  
//Because!  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't be what you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't see what you need to see//  
  
//Okay!  
  
All the time spent hanging on to anything  
  
All the time spent knowing that they're wrong  
  
All the time wasted, stolen back, innocent  
  
You won't get a second more so move it along//  
  
//Because!  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't be what you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't see what you need to see//  
  
//Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't be what you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't see what you need to see//  
  
//Wishing and hoping and thinking it's you   
  
That's got this all under control  
  
Never a minute has passed you all by   
  
When they haven't invaded your soul//  
  
//It's not something you can hold  
  
It's not something you own  
  
It's not something you can buy or steal  
  
You've got it when you're alone//  
  
//Being free is a tragedy  
  
When you don't know yourself  
  
Being free is a tragedy   
  
When you don't know who you are//  
  
//Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't be what you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't see what you need to see//  
  
//Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't be what you want to be  
  
Living so free is a tragedy   
  
When you can't see what you need to see//  
  
//Let's go!  
  
Hey, hey, hey!  
  
Alright then  
  
This is the story of your life man//  
  
Scott was dumbfounded when Jean sang. "Hey Shades what's your problem?," asked Xanaphia waving in front of his face to get his attention. "Looks like Jean has another power," joked Evan as Jean sat back down. Jean poked Scott in the ribs which stopped his daydreaming.  
  
"Remy t'inks that we all are singing songs that mean somet'ing to us," spoke Remy after being quiet for the longest time. "Yeah but not me. Xanaphia had to pick a song for me cuz of our dare," said Ray wondering why he had to dare Xanaphia that he could sing better than her.  
  
---At the Brotherhood table---  
  
"Stop please yo," said Todd to Pietro as he was banging his head against the table. Pietro was rambling on about random subjects with speed. Fred was just not paying attention to Pietro. While Lance and Wanda were arguing about letting him sing again.  
  
"Alright you win Alvers but do you think that it'll work by letting him sing again?," asked Wanda just to be sure that Pietro will settle down afterwards. "Pretty sure it'll work Wanda and besides we can just go if he doesn't stop be annoying after this song," replied Lance with a sigh.  
  
Wanda let Pietro go and he grinned and went to the stage again. Todd was happy that Wanda let Pietro go. He got up there and the music played 'Disturbed'.  
  
//Liberate your mind  
  
You motherfucker, you're so narrow-minded  
  
So narrow-minded  
  
Liberate your mind  
  
Now motherfucker, will you liberate your mind  
  
This time//  
  
//Bold motherfucker  
  
Don't limit your mind  
  
Can;t you see that the pace  
  
Has fallen behind  
  
All the hate in your heart  
  
Will be leaving you blind  
  
So bold motherfucker  
  
Don't you limit your mind  
  
This time//  
  
//Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting. I//  
  
//"Out of Zion shall come forth a law  
  
And the word of the Lord from Jerusalem  
  
Nation shall not raise sword against nation  
  
And they shall not learn war anymore  
  
For the mouth of the Lord hath spoken"//  
  
//Waiting, for your modern messiah  
  
To take away all the hatred  
  
That darkens the light in your eye  
  
Still awaiting.//  
  
Pietro went back to his seat as soon as the song ended. "I told you so," said Lance as Pietro didn't act up again. Wanda just gave Lance a death glare.   
  
---At the X-table---  
  
Rogue and Xanaphia are talking amongst themselves about the song that Pietro sung. The others were up getting some food.(A/N: I don't know anything about kareoke bar but this is my kareoke bar. So, you can correct me if you want)   
  
"Well Rogue how does the punk do? I say he did alright since he wasn't that good on 'Demon Speeding'." "Ah say Speedy did better than anyone could do one that song," replied Rogue.  
  
"Yeah but not against me Rogue," stated Xanaphia. "You are full of yourself aren't you Xanaphia? Also, I saw you with Sabertooth and did he let you have a beer?," asked Rogue before the others came back. "No, he didn't get me a beer but it was a wine cooler. So, he got the beer not me."  
  
"But still isn't it still have alcohol in it?," asked Rogue. Xanaphia shook her head yes because the other's were coming.  
  
"Hey Ray when are you going to sing?," asked Xanaphia ignoring Rogue's stare. "Why not you?," questioned Ray. "I will after you cuz I want to be sure that you won't chicken out."  
  
Ray gave up arguing with Xanaphia,set down his food and went up on stage. He prayed that Scott wouldn't talk to him about the song. Then music played 'Korn'.  
  
//How did it start?  
  
Well, I dont know.  
  
I just feel the craving.  
  
I see the flesh and it smells fresh.  
  
And it's just there for the taking.  
  
These little girls they make me feel so god damn  
  
exhilarated.  
  
I feel them up, I can't give it up.  
  
The pain that I'm just erasing.   
  
I tell my lies and I despise.  
  
Every second I'm with you.  
  
So I run away and you still stay.  
  
So what the fuck is with you.//   
  
//Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.//   
  
//I don't know why I'm so fucking cold?  
  
I dont know why it hurts me.  
  
All I wanna do is get with you.  
  
And make the pain go away.  
  
Why do I have a conscience?  
  
All it does is fuck with me.  
  
Why do I have this torment?  
  
All I want to do is fuck it away.//   
  
//I tell my lies and I despise.  
  
Every second I'm with you.  
  
So I run away and you still stay.  
  
So what the fuck is with you.//   
  
//Your feelings I can't help but rape them.  
  
I'm sorry I don't feel the same.  
  
My heart inside is constantly hating.  
  
I'm sorry I just throw you away.//   
  
//I just throw you away.  
  
I just throw you away.  
  
I just throw you away.  
  
I just throw you away.//  
  
When Ray sat back down he looked at everyone. Scott and Jean were loss if words, Evan didn't do anything but stare, and Xanaphia,Rogue,Tabitha, and Remy just sat there giving him creepy smiles.  
  
*****To Be Continued*****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~I'm evil ain't I? Oh well the cd's I own with the songs are all of them Yay!~~~~  
  
The songs are:  
  
'Boom' by P.O.D  
  
'Free' by Powerman5000  
  
'Liberate' by Disturbed  
  
'Trash' by Korn  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
*Pietro opened the door,saw who it was and slammed the door before anything could happen*  
  
Psycho bunny(still in the kitchen): Who was it Pietro?  
  
Pietro: No one important.  
  
Remy(in the kitchen): Remy thinks that you're lying Speedy.  
  
*door bell rings constantly now*  
  
Taz: God I'll answer the door.*walks over to the front door*  
  
*Pietro runs infront of her* Pietro: No don't.   
  
Taz: Why not Pietro?  
  
*Pietro's silent*  
  
Taz: That's what I thought. *opens the door and Pietro runs into the kitchen*  
  
Taz: O_O  
  
Angel: Hey sis what's up?  
  
*Remy and Psycho bunny come out of the kitchen to see who's here*  
  
Lance: Nice look you got going.*points at Psycho bunny's shirt*  
  
Psycho bunny: So I'm messy I don't care. So, who are you and are you staying here to live or just to visit?  
  
Taz: Yeah Angel and *wispers to Angel* are you and him a couple?*points to Lance*  
  
Angel: Yeah Taz.  
  
Lance: Now I see why you wanted to come here.  
  
Remy: Answer Psycho bunny Rocky.  
  
Angel: Oh right. I'm Kickassangel, Angel for short and I'm Taz's sis.This is..  
  
Lance: I'm Lance Alvers and I guess were staying here.  
  
*Suddenly two more rooms are added on to the house*  
  
Remy: I didn't think you could do that Psycho bunny.  
  
Psycho bunny: Yeah I can sometimes though.   
  
Remy: Ok how about we go eat now.  
  
Lance: Sure but knowing you it's Cajun right?  
  
Taz: Yup and we helped too.  
  
Lance: This will be interesting and now where's Pietro?  
  
Psycho bunny: You don't need to be mean to him.  
  
Lance: What do you mean?  
  
Psycho bunny: He's already afraid of me that's why.  
  
Remy: So don't get on her bad side or you'll never be the same like Pietro. 


	11. Kareoke Blues Pt5

~~~~~~~~~~~It's the same as always I own nothing except Xanaphia and the idea. The bands own the songs   
  
not me unless I have the cd. I would like to thank my three loyal reviewers Chaotic Boredom,  
  
IWillMarryJustinTimberlake, and her sister Kickassangel*gives all big hugs and candy*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok then now I know why I don't listen to those bands," said Scott breaking the silence around him and Ray. Ray was relieved so wasn't everyone else because they didn't want Scott to get serious on a fun night out.   
  
"So, who's going to go next or are we going to go home now?," asked Kurt getting bored by just listen to drunks sing. "Yeah Xanaphia I did my dare now go do yours," said Ray in a mocking tone.   
  
"Alright Ray I'll go sing," said Xanaphia,getting up out of her seat.  
  
She went back up on stage and when Xanaphia got up there some drunk guys were acting well like drunk guys to a pretty lady. The music played another 'Korn' song.  
  
//Hey, I'm feeling tired.  
  
My time is gone today.  
  
You flirt suicide,  
  
Sometimes, that's okay.  
  
Do what others say,  
  
I'm here standing hollow.  
  
Falling away from me,  
  
Falling away from me.//  
  
//Hey it's your thing,  
  
That's when I'm insane.  
  
I .flirt with suicide,  
  
Sometimes kill the pain.  
  
I can't always say,  
  
It's gonna get better tomorrow.  
  
Falling away from me.  
  
Falling away from me.//  
  
//Beating me down,  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Down, into the ground.  
  
Screaming so sound,  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Down, into the ground.//  
  
//Falling away.. from..me.  
  
It's lost and can be found.  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
It's spinning round and round.  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
So down.//  
  
//Beating me down,  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Down, into the ground.  
  
Screaming so sound,  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Down, into the ground.//  
  
//Twinsting me they, Won't go away,  
  
So I pray, Go away.//  
  
//It's falling away from me, (x3)  
  
FALL!//  
  
//Beating me down,  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
Down, into the ground.  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
Screaming so sound,  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
Beating me, Beating me down,  
  
Falling away.. from .. me.  
  
Down, into the ground.//  
  
Xnaphia went and sat back down like it was only a song but what Remy had said earlier. "Remy t'inks that we all are singing songs that mean somet'ing to us"Made Scott really think about what Xanaphia is telling them, more like singing to them.   
  
"Well now not to waist anymore time. I will go sing now," said Scott. Everyone just stared at him like he could see without wearing his sunglasses. "Hold on,like, you want to sing!?," asked Kitty with a disturbed look. "Yeah Kitty I want to sing."  
  
Lance overhead Scott,"Hey Summers, there should be a law that says no loser wearing Shades should be able to sing." "Hey Lance,like, ever hear about getting a life," yelled Kitty angrily at him.  
  
"Calm down Kitty." Kurt said trying to calm an angry Kitty down. "Scott don't listen to him. If you want to sing go sing," said Xanaphia with a grin. Scott followed her advice and went up on stage. Lance just got sat back waiting to hear Scott sing.  
  
As he got on stage music played 'Trapt'.  
  
// Circling your head, contemplating everything you ever said  
  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
  
See you later  
  
I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide//  
  
//Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
  
Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away//  
  
//Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best  
  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
  
That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night  
  
Well now that's over  
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide//  
  
//Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
  
Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away//  
  
//I know, I know all about [x3]  
  
I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide//  
  
//Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
  
Back off we'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away  
  
I won't give everything away//  
  
Lance and Pietro were laughing at Scott when he was done singing.While the others felt like idiots. John and Piotr had nothing to do with anything but still felt like apart of the group though.  
  
"What's so funny Alvers?" said Scott angrily trudging over and grabbing Lance's shirt collar."Your singing that's what," Lance said trying not to burst out laughing agian.  
  
"What's wrong with my singing?" "Well all I can say Scott is that you sing way off key and that's quite embarrassing," said Wanda, looking quite embarrassed to know somebody who sang worst than her brother on a Rob Zombie song.  
  
Scott let go of Lance's shirt and went back to his table to sit down. "Jean was I that bad?," asked Scott, looking at her like he knew what she was thinking. "Well Scott....yeah you were but not all the way threw just at the end of the song though." Jean said trying to reasure Scott.  
  
After about twenty minutes of talking and making fun of Scott. Mainly consisted of Xanaphia, Ray, Rogue, and Remy every now and then. "Hey guys it's 9:00," said Kurt realizing what time it is. "Thanks for the info Kurt but,like, what now?," asked Kitty.   
  
"Well someone else can go sing again or we can just leave," suggested Ray boredly. Everyone just groaned because they didn't want to sing anymore except Xanaphia. "Well I want to sing one more song before we go," Xanaphia said crossing her arms in protest.  
  
  
  
"Alright Xanaphia after your song them we go and not with you, Remy," said Scott in defeat. "Why Shades?" "Because of Magneto that's why," said Scott.   
  
Remy just shuddered at the thought but he had to admit Summers was right. Xanaphia went back on stage for the thrid time. Which made Sabertooth realize why she has been singing so much tonight. She grab the stoll to sit on while the music played 'Evanescence'.  
  
//my immortal  
  
i'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
i wish that you would just leave  
  
because your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone//   
  
//these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase//  
  
//when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me//  
  
//you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me//  
  
//these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase//  
  
//when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me//  
  
//i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
and though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along//  
  
When Xanaphia sang the whole room fell quiet for once and payed much attention to her. As Xanaphia went back to the table. She heard everyone clap and cheer at her performance which made her feel better. "I'll be waiting outside for you guys Ok," she said with a little sadness in her voice. "Ok we'll be out in a few minutes," replied Scott not noticing the little sadness in her voice.  
  
As she headed out the door. Sabertooth got up out of his secluded spot and followed her outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Finally done with the kareoke bar unless you want me to have another scene dealing with it? The songs I have on cd are 1 and 3 songs. The songs are:  
  
'Falling Away From Me' by Korn  
  
'Headstrong' by Trapt  
  
'My Immortal' by Evanecsence  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Lance: Well that was good.  
  
Angel: What the food or tricking Pietro?  
  
Lance: Both.  
  
Psycho bunny: Hey I told you that's my job.  
  
Taz: Well I say that both of you are cruel.  
  
Remy: Remy agrees too.   
  
*Taz and Remy leaves the living room*  
  
Angel: What's with them?  
  
Lance: Maybe because me and Psycho bunny don't like Maximoff.  
  
Psycho bunny: Well you were hard on him,Lance, and I don't do that.  
  
*Psycho bunny leaves the room*  
  
Angel: You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Lance: No and I don't want to know Angel.  
  
*Angel gets up and leaves in a hurry*  
  
Lance: Well now I'm making everyone mad today.*he shrugs* Oh well. 


	12. Shocking News

~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok if anyone was wondering I won't be putting in anymore songs. Yup same old, same old I own nothing except Xanaphia and the idea.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanaphia walked outside and turned the corner into the ally. She had streams of tears on her cheeks but she didn't care as long as nobody saw her. 'Why can't I forget my past? Why does it haunt me only on this day?,' she asked herself.   
  
Sabertooth had left tring not to bring attention to where he was going.He didn't really have to go that far because he heard the sound of someone crying and he knew who it was. "Hey why are you so upset over?," he asked quietly even know he knew the answer.  
  
Xanaphia jumped slightly when Sabertooth spoke. She tried to cover-up her tears but to no a veil. "Why you should know,Victor," she said trying to sound tough. Sabertooth went and sat down next to Xanaphia and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Come on you still can tell me why you still remeber what happened that day."   
  
Xanaphia got really upset and mad, "How should I know why I remember that day so clearly." This shocked Sabertooth at her remembering it so clearly. "Well know I know that I'm not the only one," said Sabertooth getting up from sitting. Xanaphia just sat in the same spot looking up at Sabertooth like he was delusional.  
  
"What I'm serious and I have been looking for that murderer. But so far I haven't found him yet," he said while clenching a fist in anger. Just then Xanaphia did a surprising thing. She got up and hugged Sabertooth. Which shocked him more than it shocked her. "I missed you so much," said Xanaphia starting to cry again. Sabertooth hugged her back,"Yeah I know but I can't stay around because of the X-Men."  
  
---Inside---  
  
"Ok guys and gals we should get going it's almost ten," said Scott trying to get Remy from coming with. John and Piotr were also trying to get Remy to go back with them. "No, Remy wants to stay with Rogue," he wined. John nodded towards Piotr and Piotr picked Remy up. "Well we'll be seeing you X-geeks later," said John as they went out the doors back to who knows where their base is.  
  
"Vell now Remy didn't even put up a fight to stay with us this time," said Kurt wondering why Remy didn't put up a fight. The others didn't want to comment. The Brotherhood came up to the X-Men and was about to ask why the group leader of the Acolytes was being carrying away.  
  
Pietro was about to ask when Ray spoke up,"Don't ask Maximoff." "Ok so that means you guys don't even know why they did that,yo?" Todd said as he tried to get close to Wanda but to no a veil. "Right Tolansky," said Rogue leaving to go to the van.  
  
Everyone left and went outside to go home.  
  
---Outside---  
  
Sabertooth and Xanaphia were talking about what happened that day. Along with what had happened during the years that they didn't see each other. "What are you doing talking to Sabertooth, Xanaphia," said Scott, seeing them from the corner of his eye. Sabertooth was going to fight him and the rest of the X-group that was with him. Xanaphia saw what he was going to do and stepped in between the two.  
  
"I won't stand for it. If you both want to fight then you have to go through me first," said Xanaphia with confidence. They both just stood in there places when the others and some of the Brotherhood came over.  
  
"Well now you are for real. All of us thought you were dead Saber baby," said Tabitha. He only replied with humph. "So what's,like,with you and him?," asked Kitty.  
  
Xanaphia sighed heavily,"I didn't want to tell you guys now it looks like I have too. See I don't like to talk about me or my past but.."  
  
"Come on already we have to get going," interupted Evan impatiently.   
  
"I was until you interupted Evan," said Xanaphia with anger which made everyone get a cold shiver except for Sabertooth. "As I was saying. I know ya'll flip out but you can't tell the professor and especially Logan agreed." Everyone from the institute agreed to keep it secret whatever she is going to say. Xanaphia was getting nervous,"He's my uncle," she said quietly.  
  
"What couldn't hear you?," said Pietro putting his hand up against his ear. Xanaphia was going to repeat but Sabertooth spoke up for her. "I'm her Uncle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hehe cliffhanger. Hey maybe kinda short but hey I'm getting back to writing w/o songs put in the story. Remember to keep R&R~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
*In Psycho bunny's room. Taz is seating in the chair, Angel seating on the floor and Psycho bunny is laying on her bed*  
  
Taz: I can't believe Lance.  
  
Psycho bunny: You're telling me. I'm the one only allowed to pick on Pietro.  
  
Angel: Why do you say that?  
  
Psycho bunny: Because of what he did to me.  
  
Taz: Do tell, please?  
  
*Remy walks in*  
  
Remy: So this is where all the chere's gone.  
  
Angel: Hey Remy do you know why she *points to Psycho bunny* holds a grudge?  
  
Remy: Yeah I do.   
  
Taz: So tell us Psycho bunny.  
  
*Psycho bunny sits up*: Ok I will Remy would you like to stay.  
  
Remy: Sure it beats hanging with Rock-boy.  
  
Angel: Hey don't call him names.  
  
Psycho bunny: Alright, what Pietro did was take my hair while I was sleeping and dyed it red,blue,and blonde. It took awhile to get it back to normal color. Also, one other thing he did was take my trench coat and decided to take shears to it. So, now I have no more trench coat and why I don't like him.  
  
Angel: Hey I would to at what you said he did.  
  
Taz: Ooohhh..he's not going to survive for very long.Once I get my hands on him.  
  
Angel: Yeah sure he will.  
  
Remy: Besides Pietro is super fast how are you going to get him?  
  
Taz: You'll see soon enough what I have in store for him. *huge grin came across her face* 


	13. Xanaphia's Actually Being Nice?

ï»¿~~~~~~~Gggrrrr....Fan Fic is crazy I didn't recieve the reviews and I had to check them myself on ff.net. So, Chaotic Boredom, Kickassangel, and IWILLMARRYJUSTINTIMBERLAKE thanks for the reviews. Same ol', same ol' I own nothing but the idea and Xanaphia.~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was the next day during school, most of what happened the night before was not really mentioned much between Xanaphia and the others. It was only second period, Painting, Xanaphia had this class with Wanda and Evan. It was time to take notes.   
  
"God I hate taking notes. It's sooo boring," complained Evan as the teacher, Ms.Deck (A/N: She's a really cool art teacher at my school). "Hey but at least it's not everyday Evan," replied Wanda who was setted to the right of him.  
  
Ms.Deck didn't mind that her lesson was short today but at least it gave more time for the students to work. As soon as Ms.Deck told them the rest of the time was work time. Everyone went and got there supplies they needed.   
  
"Wow Xanaphia I didn't know that you were this good at art," said Evan, looking over at her painting. Which was Midnight(her pet raven) and a background that looks like it could be from a Castlevania game(A/N: I love those games). The background was the night sky with different colors of black,red, and a hugh full moon in the upper right hand corner.  
  
"Yeah well I guess it's another talent of mine but what gets me the most is the feathers," Xanaphia replied getting frustrated. "Hey I say that it's good the way it is. Besides why do you keep trying to be perfect anyways?," asked Wanda.   
  
Xanaphia didn't even pay attention to Wanda's remark and keep on working on her painting. Evan and Wanda didn't talk much and also keep working on there own paintings.   
  
After two more boring classes it was finally lunch time. Xanaphia is the last of the X-group to get to the lunch room.  
  
"God I'm making a habit out of this", Xanaphia said quietly to herself. It was a nice day out and she decided to go and eat under the big oak tree. As she walked outside with her food, she saw that the tree was taken by the football team minus Duncan. Who was still suspended for fighting with Xanaphia in the first place.  
  
She was looking for a spot to sit but didn't want to be sitting with anybody. After a few seconds of looking Xanaphia saw an opened table and went over and sat down. Scott was about to go see if she wanted to sit with him and a few others. But Kurt had stopped him," No, Scott, she vants to ve alone now."  
  
Scott just sat back down wondering about last night still but he couldn't get anything else out when he asked back at the institute.  
  
The Brotherhood members were all over on the otherside of the outdoor cafeteria.   
  
"Come on Lance tell us why you don't like Kitty yo," pestered Todd while searching for bugs. "It's none of your business Toad," said Lance slightly angry and stalked away from the others.  
  
Pietro wasn't bothered by Lance's actions because he sort of knew he would do something like that. He saw Xanaphia sitting by herself and went over to talk to her.   
  
Xanaphia was poking at what the school called 'food' and didn't see Pietro walk over slighly. "Hey can I talk to you?"  
  
She looked up but wasn't that mad at him for some reason. "Sure why not and what is this school trying to do poison us?" Pietro had to laugh at her comment about the school food and sat down. "What I'm serious and besides I'm glad I packed some food from the institute," she said as she went into her backpack and pulled out a paper bag.  
  
Pietro riased an eyebrow,"What do you have in the bag?" Xanaphia opened the bag and dumped out the contents on the table. "Oooh nice", Pietro eyed the junk food,"Willing to share with me?"  
  
"Help yourself but don't eat all of it though." She didn't know why she was being so nice to him today. Pietro smiled his smile and they both helped themselves to the chips, pop,candy, and cookies. Wanda looked over and saw them eating together. She decided to ask Xanaphia later about her and Pietro at lunch today.  
  
Xanaphia zoned out again like she did lately from last night. Pietro saw this and asked,"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Snapping out of her 'past dreams',"Uuh...Oh it's nothing."   
  
Pietro eyed her suspiciously before speaking again,"Nothing my ass. I see that look all the time from Piotr and Lance. So, there is something wrong." Xanaphia couldn't believe that Pietro was beening honest with her. Just then Midnight came and started to caw wildly at Pietro. "Whoa nice bird I wasn't doing anything," he said while holding up his hands to protect his face.  
  
"I don't trust you Quicksilver. So, go away!," cawed Midnight. (A/N: Xanaphia can only hear and talk directly to Midnight) "Look you got to go otherwise Midnight won't stop trying to hurt you." Pietro was about to go when Xanaphia stopped him. "Wait before you go I have to loan you something." She dug in her backpack and pulled out 'The Dark Half'. "Here so you don't have to wait until later. Also, remeber what would happen if I don't get it back in this condition."  
  
Pietro nodded,took the book, and high-tailed it out of there before Midnight could do anything to him.Midnight hopped onto the table right in front of her. Scott looked back over towards Xanaphia and hoped that noone thought she was crazy by talking to a bird. Also, he wanted to know why Midnight was here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Hehe I'm being evil again and leaving a cliffhanger. About Xanaphia and Midnight, they can talk to each other and Xanaphia can hear what Midnight's saying. One more thing to mention is that Jean and Professor X can't use their abilities to see what Midnight and Xanaphia are talking about.I can't do italics so anyone wants to help me out with that thanks for who does. Remember to R&R~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Pietro was in his room unaware of the plotting going on*  
  
Taz: Ok everything set in it's proper place?  
  
Remy: Yeah Remy done good.  
  
Psycho bunny: What about Lance should we inform him of what's going to happen?  
  
Angel: Naw I say it would be better to get Pietro to suspect Lance to such a thing.  
  
Taz: Now all I need to do is to get Pietro to come outside.  
  
Remy: Don't worry we will come up with something.  
  
Psycho bunny: I have an idea to get both of them not to know it wasn't us. (Being evil again) 


	14. Suspicion Comes About

~~~~~~~~~I own nothing but the idea and Xanaphia.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanaphia looked around to see if anyone saw the bird at all and luckily nobody did. So she asked Midnight,"What is so important that you had to come to school for?" "I have come on behave of Sabertooth. He wants to see you again," cawed Midnight.  
  
Xanaphia was kind of surprised at Sabertooth wanting to see her again deal. "When does he want to see me?" "Tonight around 9:00 and also to make sure that Logan does not follow you." Xanaphia pondered on how to get out tonight. When all of a sudden Scott came up from behind and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped slightly and tilted her head up to see who disturbed her. "What do you want Shades?" "Just to tell you that Midnight has to leave and also lunch is almost over with," he said before heading inside. Midnight left and Xanaphia hurried up with her stuff and went inside before the bell rang. Signaling that it was time for next class to begin.  
  
Later after school was let out.   
  
"Aw come on detention isn't that bad Xanaphia," said Kurt trying to cheer up Xanaphia. "But what made me deserve this kind of treatment though," wined Xanaphia getting in the back of Scott's car with Kurt.  
  
Befor Scott left, Lance heard her complaining and walked over. "I know why Cade," he said in a mocking tone. Xanapiha glared at Lance and so did Kitty which was in shotgun. "Like get lost Alvers. Nobody wants to hear what a hood says anyways," said Kitty with a wicked tone in her voice.  
  
Lance didn't seemed to notice what Kitty had said. Scott spoke up out of curiosity,"How would you know Alvers? What Xanaphia did to get a detention?"   
  
Xanaphia didn't want to stick around for Scott to hear but there wasn't enough shadows for her to slip into. She leaned over to Kurt and whispered to him,"Kurt get me out of here please." Kurt thought about it for a second and was about to take them both back to the mansion. Until Pietro came by and went straight to Xanaphia.  
  
"What's going on here Lance?," Pietro asked casually. "Oh nothing but that Xanaphia got detention," Lance answered him. Xanaphia and Kitty were getting annoyed by them because they wanted to go home now.  
  
Pietro just raised an eyebrow, looked at Xanaphia then at Lance, then grinned at Xanaphia. "Wow I didn't know that you were the troublesome type too. Also, here's your book back," he handed her book back and she inspected it twice.   
  
"Well now Speedy Gonzalas. The book is in the conditioned I loaned it to you. So, your off the hook and what did you think of it?," she asked with her sadistic grin. "It was very interesting...," Pietro was cut off by the glare Lance was giving him.  
  
"I'm still waiting to hear why Xanaphia got a D.T.," said Scott still wanting to hear. Xanaphia nodded to Kurt and he got the idea. So, they both *bamf* out of there.   
  
They both got to the institute within a matter of minutes. "Vell vere here Xanaphia and no one else is here yet," said Kurt heading to the kitchen. 'Good' thought Xanaphia as she was heading towards her room to do her homework. Then she ran smack dab into Logan before she even got to her room. "Hey what are you doing home so early, Crow?"  
  
She just scowled at Logan,"I don't like being called Crow. If you must call me by my regular name or by Rayven. Also, I wanted to come home early to do my homework and Kurt brought me here too." Logan just stared at her because she was the first and only one to talk back to him with a scowl.  
  
"Fine Xanaphia but don't talk back to me. Also, something reminds me of Creed maybe the way you talked back to me," said Logan in his not to happy tone. Xanaphia didn't want to stay around anymore and she saw her opportunity to get away from Logan. She walked into a shadow area and disappeared to the 'Shadow Realm'. Logan walked away angry to ask the prof. something about Xanaphia.  
  
"I don't know what to say in her actions Logan but you have to remember that as a child she grew up worse than any orphen," said Charles from behind his desk. "I know Chuck but the way she spoke to me sounded as if she was related to Sabertooth in a way," said Logan trying to make his point across.  
  
"I'll talk to Xanaphia later about Sabertooth don't worry about it Logan. Now if you'll excuse me Logan. I have to check Cerebro." The professor left Logan standing in his office to do more pondering on his own.  
  
~~~~~~Well now not another update for awhile because school starts for me tomorrow (Sept.2).And with school I won't be able to get on that much.~~~~~~~~~  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Taz and the others got set up quickly and left the rest to Psycho bunny*  
  
Psycho bunny: Well here's the plan we tell Lance that we have to go to the store and if he asks to come with we say 'no'.  
  
Angel: That sounds good to me what about you guys?  
  
*Remy and Taz nod there heads in agreement*  
  
Psycho bunny: Alright let's go.  
  
*The y walk towards the living room door*  
  
Lance*looks up from the t.v.*: Where are all of you going?  
  
Remy: Well we're going to get groceries, Alvers.  
  
Lance: Good as long as I don't get dragged along with.  
  
Angel*to the others*: It worked better than planned. So, know what?  
  
Taz: Well two of us stay here to make sure it goes well. The other two actually go to the store.  
  
Psycho bunny: Sounds good to me. Now Angel and Remy you two go to the store while we stay here.  
  
Remy: Will you tell us everything that has happened?  
  
Taz: Yup can't leave you two hanging.  
  
*Angel and Remy leave. Taz and Psycho bunny hide around the house where there happens to be a good view*  
  
Psycho bunny: Did you take the time to see when he'll come out?  
  
Taz: Yeah and can anyone see us out here?  
  
Psycho bunny: All the better.  
  
*Pietro comes out of his room and trips over a wire. Which snaps and causes a pulley to carry a bucket of flour over head, that hits a board, which trips a bucket that was above his head*(this all I could think of)  
  
Pietro: Whats going on here....*the bucket hits his head because he was just watching the trap go*  
  
Pietro* yells*: Lance!  
  
Lance*comes in*: What happened Maximoff and why is your hair neon green? 


	15. Nightly Visit

~~~~~~~~~I own nothing but I own the idea and Xanaphia though.~~~~~  
  
Xanaphia came back later and appeared in her bedroom. She did her homework and waited till supper time to come out. She walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. "Where have you been?," Logan asked sternly. Xanaphia didn't show any signs of fear but Logan could vaguely smelled fear on her. Which was strange to him but also he wanted to get straight to the point.  
  
"Where do you think I was?," snapped Xanaphia. Which made everyone stop talking and stare at her like she was crazy for talking back to Logan like that. Logan smelled 'death' on Xanaphia but still wanted an answer."I'll ask you again. Where were you to have missed training?"  
  
Xanaphia was getting frustrated at Logan and Xavier knew this. "Logan we talk about this later. By now I think everyone wants to eat including Xanaphia," said Charles being calm about the situation. Logan let Xanaphia walk past and took a seat at the end of the table.  
  
Xanaphia took a seat in between Kitty and Scott. Everyone then filled their plates with food and began eating.  
  
"Whoa Xanaphia I cannot,like, believe you talked back to Mr.Logan," said Kitty between a mouthful of food. Scott nodded in agreement. "Also, Xanaphia where do you go when you use your powers?"  
  
Xanaphia just ate in silence until she was done eating. "It's a place called the Shadow Realm. It's a place where I can go to get away whenever I want to," she explained slightly.  
  
Midnight flew into the kitchen and landed on Xanaphia's shoulder.Logan had explained to her once that Midnight had to stay out of the kitchen when it's dinnertime.  
  
"Like tell her next time to land near Scott and not me," said Kitty finally seeing Midnight close up. Xanaphia stroked the ravens feathers lightly. "Kitty,I don't need to tell her that because she understood you," said Xanaphia with a slight smile and got up to leave.   
  
"You have to go see Sabertooth now or he won't like it when your late," cawed Midnight.Xanaphia shook her head lightly,"Alright I'll go now but where did Victor want me to meet him at?"   
  
Midnight answered then they both left into the shadows unaware that Logan had hear what Xanaphia said.  
  
Xanaphia and Midnight arrived at the park a few seconds later.Xanaphia looked at her watch which read 8:59. "Well it's almost nine. So, where is he?," she thought out loud. Midnight took off to find Sabertooth while Xanaphia waited.She went and sat under the weeping willow that was near the edge of the pond.  
  
Warren was walking in the park at that time when he spotted a young girl wearing nothing but black, except the trench coat which had a flame design on it, sitting underneath the willow tree. He decided to go talk to her to see if she was Ok.  
  
"Hey there mind if we talk,"he asked with kindness in his voice. Xanaphia was startled because Midnight or Sabertooth hadn't showed up ye and then there was this guy who wanted to talk.  
  
"Sure I guess but I'm sort of waiting for someone," she said as she gestured for him to sit down. Warren sat down next to her,"I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"That's because I hardly come to New York but I do stay at the Xavier Institute," Xanaphia replied without looking at him. "Oh so your one of Xavier's students. How's he been lately?" Xanaphia looked at Warren to see if he wasn't kidding around.   
  
"You know Xavier?" He nodded and waited for a reply to his question. "He's fine and what's your name since you didn't ask first," said Xanaphia a little more aware now. "Sorry about that. My name's Warren Worthington and you are?" Warren said slightly embarrassed for not asking or introducing himself to her.  
  
Xanaphia thought for a second then realized who he was. "I'm Xanaphia Cade and you're that rich bachelor," she said with an exciting grin.   
  
Midnight came back and was about to tell her that Victor was on his way.When she suspected Warren of something. Midnight then landed by Xanaphia. "Your uncle is on his way right now. So, he better leave," cawed Midnight.  
  
Warren was not surprised at the raven being this close but it's what Xanaphia said."Look Warren you better go now otherwise you're going to be in pieces." Warren didn't know what to believe until something or someone jumped him from behind. He didn't realize who it was until they lifted him up by the collar of his trench coat.  
  
"You're Sabertooth I take it." Sabertooth just let out a growl and threw Warren in the pond. Then looked at Xanaphia. "Hey he just showed up," she replied holding her hands up defensively.  
  
"Yeah well let's go some where's else to talk," said Sabertooth taking his direction back at Warren who now was swimming back to shore. Xanaphia looked at Warren with untold eyes and nodded to Sabertooth.  
  
They both took off and then Midnight left too. Once Warren arrived at shore.  
  
Warren then decided to see where they both were going and took off his trench coat exposing his own wings. Discarding his trench coat by the tree and then flew off behind the three.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Well now another chapter done and I might add in study hall too. The most boring class but ideas flock to me when I'm there so who's complaining.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*Remy and Angel came back to the house*  
  
Remy: Sounds like the plan worked.  
  
Angel: Yup sounds like it.   
  
*They went into the house followed by Taz and Psycho bunny*  
  
Pietro*trying to fix his hair**angerly*: WhydidyoudothistomeLance?  
  
Lance*big grin,trying not to luagh*: But I told you already I didn't do anything.  
  
Psycho bunny*trying to be calm and surprised*: What happen to you Pietro?  
  
Pietro: It'shisfault...  
  
Angel: Slow done Pietro.   
  
*Remy and Psycho bunny went to put the groceries away*  
  
Psycho bunny*luaghing*: I can't believe Taz picked 'that' color.  
  
Remy: Me niether but tell me are you going to something like that to Remy?  
  
*Psycho bunny is in the thinking position. Remy's getting nervous*  
  
Psycho bunny: Nope because remember I like..er love you the best.  
  
Remy: I was about to say like.  
  
*Back in the living room*  
  
Taz: Come on I think a change of color will be better.  
  
Angel: Sure Taz and Lance why did you have to pick neon green to make his hair.  
  
Lance: O_O  
  
Lance: I can't believe you Angel. I at least thought you would believe I didn't do that.*points to Pietro's hair* 


	16. Night Time Scream

~~~~Well I told Taz and Angel I was goingto update today. So, here I am with another chapter and the same deal too. I own nothing execpt the idea and Xanaphia.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan left the Institute on his motorcycle a few minutes after Xanaphia left. "Where did she get to now," thought Logan to himself. He saw a huge shadow go by and he did a 'U' turn and followed it.   
  
Warren heard a vehicle make a sudden turn which made him look down to see Logan following him. "He must be looking for Xanaphia," he commented to himself. So, he descended on the ground of the road and Logan pulled up next to him.  
  
"Nice seeing you again Logan." "Well bird-boy show me where Xanaphia is and I might be nice to you," said Logan getting off his bike and heading towards Warren.   
  
"Sure Logan but first you might have to leave your motorcycle here though," said Warren taking flight above Logan's reach. Logan hesitated for a few seconds then hide his bike in the brush on the side of the road.  
  
"Ok Warren lead the way." Warren kept in the direction he saw them go from the sky. Logan ran on the ground following Warren closely.  
  
Just a few miles ahead was where Sabertooth and Xanaphia were in the woods. "So, what did you want to talk about?," asked Xanaphia,sitting on a fallen tree trunk. "Well, I want you to come and stay with me."  
  
Before Xanaphia could reply the same haunting vision came back. Which made her frightened even more than normal. Which made Sabertooth worry about her.Midnight was trying to sooth her and so was Sabertooth, but the image was more clearer to her about her past and her mother.  
  
Tears started to stream down Xanaphia's cheek as she saw her mother and her mother's killer. The killer's face is what scared her the most. It seemed like he was familiar to her, very familiar.   
  
Warren landed close to where they were and Logan stopped behind him."Well we're close to where they are," said Warren in almost a whisper. "Who's they?," asked Logan glaring at Warren. Before Warren could answer they heard someone scream and they wasted no time to get to the source.  
  
Xanaphia was letting the surppressed tears to roll her face without wiping them away. Sabertooth only thought of one thing to do and that was to try and comfort her. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Sabertooth couldn't smell someone coming because of the tears and fear from Xanaphia was overwhelming.  
  
Logan made it to the clearing first with claws out and saw Sabertooth holding Xanaphia. "Well fuzz bub let Xanaphia go now and I might spare you," said Logan with a growl. Warren came out into the clearing after Logan had stated his could be offer.  
  
Sabertooth,Midnight, and Xanaphia was startled a little when Wolverine broke the 'silence'. Sabertooth got up into Logan's face. "Listen here Wolverine. I wouldn't harm her." "Yeah right Creed,why would I want to believe you," Logan said cutting Victor off, angrily.   
  
Warren just walked by the both of them like he was invisible and sat down next to Xanaphia. She then leaned on him to try and calm down."Well now I would have never guessed that you are a mutant," said Xanaphia to Warren after seeing his wings. That made him blush slightly. "That's because I try not to let my wings show in public."  
  
As they were talking, Midnight had tried her best to keep Logan and Creed from attacking each other. "Well you don't know anything about her," growled Victor with a death glare at Logan. This made Logan stop his attempt from attacking Creed and sheathe his claws. "Wait a minute how would you know Sabertooth?," he asked with a confused look.  
  
Sabertooth was about to answer.When he looked over and saw Warren sitting next to Xanaphia again. Logan watched to his amusement to see Victor walking up to Warren as he had a fearful look.   
  
'Oh no not again,' he thought. "Whoa Sabertooth we were just talking." Sabertooth picked Warren up by his shirt collar but instead of throwing him, he talked to him. "Ok buddy I don't like you being that close to her or next time you won't be so lucky got it," he growled.  
  
"Creed, you'll talk later to me and Xavier about Xanaphia but right now she'll have to come back to the Institute with me," cringed Logan for having to 'talk' to Creed. Sabertooth nodded and left into the woods.   
  
Warren bid farewell to Logan and Xanaphia. Also, took off into the night sky. Logan told Xanaphia to go back and he'll be there in a little while.  
  
Xanaphia left into the shadows and made it to her bedroom. She plopped down on her bed and before falling asleep she told herself never to show any emotiom again in front of people.   
  
~~~~~Well now another chapter will be up on Friday. Also, about Warren I really don't hate him it's just how it came out.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Psycho bunny: Well you are apart of the Brotherhood. So, it makes perfect sense to me.  
  
Angel: Yeah he is but I say everyone's guilty for doing it to PIetro's hair.  
  
Taz*whispers in her ear*: What the hell are you doing Angel?  
  
Angel: Let's just say I'm making it a mystery out of this.  
  
Pietro: Ok then I blame you Psycho bunny for doing this.  
  
Remy: You just can't blame her Pietro.  
  
Lance: As long as I don't be involved anymore.  
  
Psycho bunny: Alright we can argue in the morning. Now it's 1:30 in the morning.(not the real time)  
  
*Everyone agreed and went to their own rooms. After everyone was asleep,Psycho bunny sneaked out and set up a 'surprise' for Lance and Angel. After she was done she went back to her room and fell asleep*   
  
(Hehe I'm evil again!) 


	17. Rumors

~~~~~~~Sorry I didn't update yesturday but since I didn't update when I said. I'll give you two chapters today.Also, this chapter moostly deals with Pietro yay.~~~~~~~~  
  
It's been three weeks now since that night and Victor still didn't show up to talk to them. Logan has been suspicious about Xanaphia staying up late and hearing someone else's voice from her room. Pietro has been seeing changes about her during school and so has the X-Men. Other than that everything's still the same Lance and Kitty still hate each other.  
  
It was Saturday the beginning of the weekend. At the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Hey guys I'm bored here let's go to the mall yo," said Todd flipping through the channels finding nothing on. Fred and Lance both came from the kitchen. Fred with a sandwich and Lance in a angry mood. "Did you think about us not having any money," answered Lance taking a seat on the chair.  
  
Just then a gust of wind came through the door and stopped to revile Pietro. "So, what Lance? I'm sure my father will give us money." Fred and Todd nodded in agreement while watching a rerun of 'The Crocodile Hunter.'  
  
"Yeah right then if Magneto would have giving us money. Then we wouldn't have to search for food," yelled Lance before going up the stairs to his room.   
  
"Has anyone noticed that Lance is only angry on Saturdays?," Pietro asked the other two. Fred then looked back at Pietro during a commercial. "Um, Pietro I think that him and Kitty broke up was on a Saturday." Pietro and Todd just stared at Fred as to seeing it's the only smart thing he said today.  
  
"Ok then do any of you knows why Kitty broke up with Lance again?," asked Pietro as if he was a reporter. Todd turned off the t.v. as seeing Steve wasn't going to be attacked by anything.  
  
"Well all I know yo. Is that Kitty saw Lance with another chick," said Todd as he was trying to remember why they broke up. Pietro decided to get a pen and a notebook to write this down. He came back before Fred had spoken. "Nuh uh Toad that's not what I heard. I heard that Lance had tried to impress Kitty but he couldn't because she told him off."  
  
Then Todd and Fred began to argue back and forth on who was right. Pietro then decided to go find out more if anyone else heard different. He took the pen and notebook with and headed to the Xavier Institute first. When he got there everyone was outside training.   
  
'Oh well I need info to sort out,' he thought and went in the yard. Logan had smelled someone cross the premises but didn't mind that much. As long as whoever didn't attack him first. "Alright group take five minutes to rest. So, I can set up for the next part of your training," Logan said before leaving.  
  
The group plopped down wherever they were. "Like can Logan be any more hard on us?," complained Kitty to Jamie,Ray,Amara,and Sam. "My answer is yes on that part but what about Xanaphia?," answered Amara. Jamie was about to answer that when he saw Pietro asking another group and writing down something.   
  
"Thanks for your im-put Shades and the rest of you losers," said Pietro as he went over to the next group. 'Oh great Kitty's over here,' he thought. Kitty and Ray gave Pietro ugly faces well mainly Kitty. "Hey I would like to ask you guys about something," he said sitting down next to Jamie. "Like I'll see you guys in a few minutes," said Kitty leaving to head over to Scott's group.  
  
"Alright Speedy what do you want," demanded Ray, electricity building around clenched fists. "Hold on Sparks it's only about Kitty and Lance."  
  
"What tell you about them why?," asked Amara. "Just to know why they broke up that's all," said Pietro with an innocent look.  
  
Ray calmed down,"Alright here's what I heard Maximoff. Is that Lance wanted to skip first base to third with Kitty but she didn't like that idea and broke up with him." Pietro put a check near what Remy had said just a few minutes ago.   
  
"I heard that they broke up because Kitty called Lance something. Which made him angry and they broke up," chimed Amara thinking about what she heard. Pietro checked another rumor he had wrote down given by Evan,Scott, and Roberto. "What about you kid?," he asked Jamie.  
  
"Let me see your list first." Pietro gave him the list and he looked it over. "I've heard all of these and nothing more. Sorry I couldn't help you out Pietro," said Jamie with a sigh.  
  
Just the Xanaphia walked up to them from training on her own from the first part of Logan's training session. She sat down a way from Pietro. "Ok detective how's work going?," she asked in a mocking tone. Pietro sort of blushed at the statement but quickly was back to normal.   
  
"You wouldn't." Xanaphia cut him off. "Listen here Speedy I don't know about Lance or Kitty. But hear me out all that you have would be one reason they broke up and the rest are just rumors." Ray,Amara,Jamie,and Pietro were amazed on what Xanaphia had said.  
  
~~~~~Next chapter will be up shortly. Yes since I missed out yesterday there will be two chapters today. Sorry but I have to cut the 'chat' a little short in this chapter.Also, I did try at making up rumors but you can use your imagination on the other's I didn't write down.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*Everyone woke up in the morning cuz of Angel screaming*  
  
Taz*rushes in*: What happened?  
  
Pietro: Would you stop the frantic screaming?  
  
Remy: Well what do you know Lance does have an evil streak.  
  
*Lance storms into Angel's room*  
  
Lance: How could YOU do this to me.*points at Pietro*  
  
Pietro: Well it wasn't me Lance.  
  
*Everyone looks at Lance to see what he means*  
  
Taz: OMG! What happened to you?  
  
Lance: What happened to you?*to Angel*   
  
(Yup told you it would be short but next chapter you'll find out) 


	18. The Final Technique

~~~~~~~~~Hehe the next chapter as promised. I don't own anything but the idea and Xanaphia and you people should know that. Also, thanks to Lavender for the name I have used. So, basically she owns the name but I own the new person which is in this chapter.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro left back to the Brotherhood to figure out what's what. As he quietly shut the door to his room behind him as not to disturb Lance. He turned around to see Wanda and Sabretooth in his room. "What are you two doing in my room."  
  
"Well dear brother seems that he has informed me about you on your little secret," said Wanda. "What secret is that?," he asked kind of quietly. Sabretooth got up off the chair and eyed Pietro for a second.  
  
"Tell me something and answer truthfully." Pietro nodded. " Alright have you been involved with anyone else besides the Brotherhood and the Acolytes?," asked Sabretooth sternly.  
  
"Of-course-not-why-would-you-think-of-such-animosity," stated Pietro quickly. Wanda looked at Sabretooth. "So, what was the point of that question anyways?"   
  
Sabretooth looked back at Wanda. "It doesn't concern any of you now." Then he left. Wanda left without trying to hurt Pietro which surprised him. 'Well now time to figure out these rumors,' he thought to himself. He pondered these rumors that he collected well into the early evening.  
  
Xanaphia ate silently as always now at dinner. Then as usual for her, she headed up to her room after dinner and waited for Reese to come. "Why do you must keep training yourself so much Xanaphia?," asked Midnight.   
  
"Because Midnight if I ever want to avenge my mother and father. Then I need to become more stronger," she replied melancholy. Xanaphia looked over at the clock on the wall to see it was almost 7:00. So, she went and turned down the lights in her room to make it much darker than usual.   
  
Just as she got her reverse-blade sword, a figure came out of the shadows. He was dressed all in dark blue except for the cloak and boots he wore. The cloak was blood red and the boots were black with leg guards. He was a dark elf, like Legolas but tanner.  
  
"Are you ready to learn the final attack of the Dark Dragon style, Xanaphia?," he asked her. She gave him a sinister smile. "Why would you doubt me? I have been waiting for this very day Reese and besides I will be stronger than ever with the final technique."  
  
Reese smiled back at her. "Alright for this attack it can be used from all directions. So, use it wisely Rayven." She nodded and took the same position he did. Before he could teach the last technique, he sensed someone outside the door.   
  
"Well we have a guest Rayven. What do you want to do now?," he asked, relaxing. Xanaphia sighed and opened the door to revile Logan.   
  
"Ok Xanaphia no more games. I hear someone else in this room. Now, who is it?," asked Logan without yelling at her for once. She turned to see if it was ok to let him in and Reese nodded in agreement. "Alright Logan, you can come in."   
  
She stepped aside and Logan went into her almost completely dark room. He immediately saw a figure holding a sword. "Who are you bub? You don't completely smell like death," he said as he sniffed the air. Reese put his sword back into the sheath.  
  
"As I have thought. You are Logan. I am Reese, and you are correct that I'm not originally from the Shadow Realm," he stated. "How do you know that my name's Logan, Reese?," Logan asked cautiously.  
  
Reese has to gave a laugh at Logan. 'Well because Rayven told me about you. Also, you are the only one here who doesn't have a last name or memory of your previous life," said Reese, looking at Logan like he was looking into his soul. Logan felt a chill run done his back as this dark person stared at him.   
  
"Ok Reese, if you're not originally from the Shadow Realm then where are you from?," asked Logan. Xanaphia was now waiting for him not to answer the truth on where he's from. "I was originally from Middle Earth. More precise Mirkwood from Middle Earth. Why I'm different from normal humans is because I am from the Dark Elf Clan."  
  
Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Wait a minute let me get this straight. You are from a Dark Elf Clan that lives in a place called Mirkwood on Middle Earth." Reese nodded. Before Logan could say more Xanaphia stepped in.  
  
"Logan talk later. Right now I need to learn the final technique to the Dark Dragon style." Logan was utterly confused now and Reese got back into the fighting stance. "Logan you better move to where Midnigt is or you're going to get struck down," said Reese as Xanaphia got ready again. Logan didn't argue out loud but mainly under his breath as he went over to the wall and sat on the floor to watch.  
  
"Ok Rayven just follow my lead," Reese said as he charged, sword not drawn yet. Just as he charged, so did Xanaphia, there speeds making them seem like they disappeared. Logan could slightly tell what was going on but then again not really.  
  
They both drew their swords at the same time. Reese attacked first, the blade coming down that looked like a dark claw swiping across the front. Xanaphia quickly dodged the attack but getting injured across her shoulder. They stopped on the opposite sides they started.  
  
Reese turned around to face Xanaphia. "Well you seemed a little slower than anticipated." Logan was shocked at him saying she was slow."Slow! Xana wasn't slow. Hell she was probably faster than Quicksilver."  
  
Xanaphia looked at Reese then at Logan, while holding her shoulder. "That maybe true Logan but I only use my speed in sword fights and not regular fights," she said, shaking off the pain. "Alright your turn Rayven to show me if you can truly master the Dark Dragon style," Reese said as he got back into position.  
  
She nodded and got into position. "How could she possible learn such attack when it was done on her?," asked Logan.  
  
They didn't answer Logan as they took off again. This time Xanaphia attacked while Reese tried to dodge. They both landed again back in starting points. Reese then dropped to his knees. "Humph. So, you were holding back your speed," he said with a half grin.   
  
Xanaphia just gave her evil smile. "Hey, I only learn from the best as yourself." Reese got up and smiled at her. "Nice job I have taught you everything and you're the first of my students to actually have heart and confidence to finish."   
  
Then left back into the Shadow Realm. "Now only if you would do that in your training," said Logan leaving her room. "Hey Logan, don't tell anyone not even the professor about my swordsmanship agree," she said while tending to her shoulder.   
  
Logan stopped," Sure kid and besides who would believe me about your speed. Now go to sleep."  
  
~~~~Yeah it may be way off subject to your case but not for me cuz me have plans in future dealing with Xana's swordsmanship. Next chapter you'll like Chaotic Boredom cuz dun.dun.dun two songs are in it. That'll be next week though. Angel, I'm sorry but don't kill me for the 'chat'. Yay almost chapter 20 god that's a lot of writing.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*Psycho bunny finally comes into Angel's room*  
  
Psycho bunny*to self*: Hehe see who gets the last laugh in the end.  
  
Psycho bunny: What happened here?  
  
Angel: Why do you have a smirk on your face Psycho bunny?  
  
*Everyone looks at her*  
  
Lance: You did this didn't you?  
  
Remy: Tell the truth or I'll leave.  
  
Angel&Taz: Us too!  
  
Psycho bunny* anime sweatdrops*: I don't know what you mean.Crap.  
  
Pietro: Aha! She admits it.  
  
Lance: Uh Pietro she hasn't admitted anything yet.  
  
Pietro: I knew that.  
  
Everyone but Pietro: Riiight.  
  
Taz: Come on tell why you died their hair the color you did.  
  
Psycho bunny: Alright, alright I admit dying Lance's hair indigo blue and Angel's hair red,purple, and hot pink. Also, I trimmed your hair Angel but not that much maybe a quater inch at most.   
  
Angel: WHAT!  
  
Remy: Don't worry it's just the colors that's bad.  
  
Lance: Ok but what about his hair.*points to Pietro*  
  
Psycho bunny: It wasn't my idea so don't blame me.  
  
Remy: Now three people have their normal hair color and the rest don't.   
  
Taz: Wow Remy how very observant of you.  
  
Pietro: But who did this to me? I want to know.  
  
Lance: Who cares what you want Maximoff.  
  
Taz*smacks Lance across the head*: I do.   
  
Psycho bunny: Aren't you going to say 'Ow' Lance?  
  
Lance: And I love you too.  
  
Pietro: Hehe Lance you're getting on her bad side. 


	19. Finally The Talk

~~~~~~~~~I own nothing but Xanaphia and the idea. The bands own the songs and not me except for the cd's.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During lunch at school the next day. Xanaphia sat alone at an end table outside. The others sat at the same table as always. She was eating her so called 'lunch' since someone ratted on her for taking food to school. Pietro had noticed something peculiar about her that was different.   
  
"Hey stop staring at her, Pietro," said Wanda, getting annoyed now. Lance , Fred, and Todd looked in the direction of where Xanaphia was sitting. "You have a mental problem yo cuz she'll never like you," Tod said poking Pietro in the arm.  
  
"Maybe she's like Wanda and acts like he's you Toad," said Fred with a laugh. Todd thought about it and sighed because he knew Wanda would never like him the way he likes Wanda. "Or maybe Pietro, is that you finally found the only girl you couldn't go out with you," said Lance mockingly.  
  
Pietro didn't bother to listen to those guys and went over to her. Rogue looked at Scott. "Yah know what Ah think is that Speedy's plan all along was to try and go out with Xanaphia." Scott looked to see Pietro sitting down on the other side of Xanaphia. " Or maybe Rogue, it was to get closer to us for Magneto's sake."  
  
Rogue shrugged because both seemed reasonable for the both of them. When Pietro sat down he noticed Xana was listening to music. She took off the left headphone. "What do you want now Speedy? I don't have junk food no more since someone told on me," she said with disgust.  
  
"You know cd players are against the rules," said Pietro like the rules mattered to him. Xanaphia had to laugh at him. "Nice try but we both know that you don't care about rules." She was about to put the headphone back on when.  
  
"Hey let me listen to the music too," said Pietro almost pleading. Xanaphia handed him the headphone then took it back. "Only if you throw my plate away, Pietro." He didn't like the way Xana said his name. So, he got up, took her plate of food and threw it away.   
  
"Alright anything else while I'm up," then he sat down before she could answer,"To late." Pietro gave a smile to Xanaphia but she had a angry look. "Damn you but oh well there's always a next time," she said with a sadistic grin, and handed the headphone over to him.  
  
"What cd is this?," asked Pietro. "It's a burned cd. It had a lot of my favorite songs on it," she replied. Pietro listened to the next two songs without doing anything.  
  
//Wish I was too dead to cry   
  
My self affliction fades   
  
Stones to throw at my creator   
  
Masochists to which I cater//   
  
//You don't need to bother   
  
I don't need to be   
  
I'll keep slipping farther   
  
But once I hold on   
  
I won't let go 'till it bleeds//   
  
//Wish I was too dead to care   
  
If indeed I cared at all   
  
Never had a voice to protest   
  
So you fed me shit to digest   
  
I wish I had a reason   
  
My flaws are open season   
  
For this I gave up trying   
  
One good turn deserves my dying //  
  
Chorus   
  
//Wish I'd died instead of lived   
  
A zombie hides my face   
  
Shell forgotten with it's memories   
  
Diarys left with cryptic entries   
  
And you don't need to bother   
  
I don't need to be   
  
I'll keep slipping farther   
  
But once I hold on...I'll never live down my deceit.//  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
//I am so alike you  
  
In so many ways  
  
I know I'm just a copy   
  
That carries on the strain  
  
But, we make the same mistakes  
  
`Cause, we are one and the same  
  
We leave behind the stain  
  
That will never separate//  
  
//All the lies in me  
  
All that dies in me  
  
How can I live without you?  
  
All that lies in me  
  
All that dies in me  
  
How can I live without you?//  
  
//I am your mirror image   
  
I'm all you left behind  
  
You made me what I am   
  
But who the hell am I?  
  
But, we make the same mistakes  
  
`Cause, we are one and the same  
  
We leave behind the stain  
  
That will never separate//  
  
//All the lies in me  
  
All that dies in me  
  
How can I live without you?  
  
All that lies in me  
  
All that dies in me  
  
How can I live without you?//  
  
//We've made the same mistakes  
  
We are one and the same  
  
How can I live//  
  
//Do you think of me?  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
I always dream about you  
  
Do you think of me?  
  
Do you dream of me?  
  
I always dream about you//  
  
Duncan comes up behind Xanaphia and smacks her bandaged shoulder. "Hey guys look at this a goth and a prep siting alone," said Duncan to his buddies. They ignored Duncan's lame remark. "Hey Duncan, maybe we should report them for having a cd player," said one of his buddies.  
  
'No, it's more fun getting Xanaphia back for expelling me," Duncan said with a clenched fist. Xanaphia turned off the music and set it back in her backpack. "You know Duncan, that just because you're a big 'tough' guy. That doesn't mean you have to bully other people around," said Xanaphia, getting up into his face. Duncan didn't back down and Pietro just sat there watching.  
  
"Well it's freaks like you who shouldn't be living," he spatted out loud. Pietro scowled and Xanaphia laughed. "What's so funny?," asked Duncan. Pietro was interested on what was so funny to Xanaphia.  
  
"Oderint dum metuant," she said with a grin. Everyone was trying to figure out what Xanaphia had said."It clearly translates to ' let them hate, so long as they fear."  
  
Duncan and his buddies, let's just call two of them Fred and Bob, didn't like that saying. Duncan grabbed Xanaphia's trench coat collar. "Where did you learn that from?," asked Pietro still sitting down. Xanaphia gave a slight smile,"Just a Latin phrase I know."  
  
Duncan turned to Fred. "Alright here goes nothing," he said cracking his knuckles. Bob just stayed on the side lines watching but knew what was about to happen. So, he turned his attentions to her backpack and pulled out a folder.   
  
"What the hell? She is really a freak with all these parts of songs written down," said Bob looking the folder over on both sides. Pietro got up and punched Bob in the face. "It's wrong to go through someone's else's stuff," he said picking up the folder off the ground which Bob dropped. Pietro looked at the most obvious quote that made him feel real eerie.  
  
"And every time I think I've finally made it, I learn I'm farther away then I've been before," Still frame by Trapt.  
  
Principal Darkholme had gotten word that a fight has broken out. "What's the meaning of this!? Duncan,Fred,Bob,Xanaphia, and Pietro to my office now,' she demanded.  
  
Skip to Xavier's office. Victor finally showed up to talk to them. "Well Victor, I am most surprised that you have come," said Xavier. Sabertooth was calm even if he wanted to tear Logan apart now. "Yes, I have come to take Xanaphia with me."   
  
Logan glared at Creed while Xavier lifted an eyebrow. "Why may I ask do you want with her?" Creed was surprised that everyone kept there word and now it was time to shock these two. "Mostly because I can help her with some things that she doesn't want your help with and also, is because I'm her only relative left."  
  
Logan fell off the arm of the couch at that annoucement and Xavier just showed the surprise on his face. "Well this is a lovely. Xanaphia is related to my worst enemy what else can go wrong today," said Logan dramatically.  
  
Just as Logan spoke, Xanaphia slammed open the door to Xavier's office with Pietro following behind. "You had to say that didn't you Wolverine," said Sabertooth with a glare.  
  
"Why aren't you both in school?," asked Xavier. Xanaphia sat on the couch holding her re-injured shoulder. "Duncan and a few of his buddies decided to pick a fight with Xana and I got involved. Which leads to all of us getting suspended for a few days," explained Pietro.   
  
"Then why are you here Quicksilver?," asked Sabretooth. Pietro took a seat next to Xanaphia. "The old battle axe told me to come here until school ended."  
  
Sabretooth gave a grin, "Next time tell it to her face and then see what happens." Logan didn't even wanted to know what Victor meant by that and neither did Charles. "Alright you two can do what ever you want but head outside.So, it means you stay inside," said Charles to Pietro and Xanaphia.  
  
Pietro immediately left for the kitchen. While Xanaphia stormed out. "Now about you Victor. Xanaphia can go with you if she wants to. Also, could you tell me why she seems so distant these days?," said Xavier getting back to the original subject. Sabretooth cringed at the thought," All I will mention is that it deals with a murder case still unsolved." Then he left the room leaving Logan and Xavier to contemplate about what Victor said.   
  
~~~~~~~~Hope you liked and next chapter will deal with the vision I keep mentioning. Oh joy. The songs I used are: 'Bother' by Stone Sour  
  
and 'How can I live' by Ill Nino.AWESOME bands and Trapt is too just had to mentioned it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Psycho bunny got really angry at Lance*   
  
Psycho bunny: Pietro's right you should have listen to him.  
  
Taz: Uh oh you've do it now Lance.  
  
Lance: What I was just being dramatic that's all.  
  
Remy: Watch out Avalanche.  
  
*Psycho bunny plunges at Lance. He moves in time.*  
  
Lance: Is it to late to say I'm sorry.  
  
Angel: Looks like it.  
  
Pietro: The best thing to do now Alvers is to keep away from her for awhile. 


	20. The Nightmare

~~~~~~~~~~Here's a good chapter in my opinion and I had fun writing it too. Thanks Angel, Taz, and Chaotic Boredom. I pick songs that sound cool enough to put in the story.Oh yeah Fred is still with the B-Hood, the friend of Duncan named Fred was the first thing to pop into mind. Just to clear things up.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Xanaphia went to bed early that night. She sat up in bed nursing her injured shoulder. "Midnight what should I do? About leaving here and going with Victor," she said. Midnight flew over and landed on Xana's bed.   
  
"I can't always choose your paths for you." Xanaphia sighed and put the medical case away. "Just follow your instints or your heart," cawed Midnight. She glared at the raven.  
  
"How can you say that Midnight! You should have known better than to use those words. I don't have instints like you do and I surely don't have a heart anymore. Since over the years my heart went from warm and happy to misery and cold," stated Xanaphia. Midnight knew that but everyday that went by she hoped Xanaphia would be her old self again.  
  
Midnight went to her cage to sleep for the night not wanting to anger Xanaphia more. "I'll tell Victor tomorrw what I want to do,' she said and then let sleep take her away.  
  
A little girl who was about 5, was sleeping in bed when noises from the other room woke her. She wore a pink nightgown for pijamas and she grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, a bunny she named Hopper. She opened her bedroom door and crept out into the hallway. The noises sounded more frightening then before.  
  
As she moved silently through the hall to see what was going on. She heard her mother struggling and heard her shout."Let me go. What do you want with me," her mother pleaded. The next voice she heard didn't sound like father's or her uncle's voice at all. "What I want is for everyone in this family dead." "Why? We didn't do anything to you," her mother said almost in tears. The little girl crept closer and stopped in the open doorway from the hall to the living room.   
  
She saw the man who looked about medium height,tan,silver hair and skinny. But what was most noticable was that this stranger weilded a mechete. She knew this because her uncle had told her about many different types of weapons even though her mother dissaproved of it.  
  
"You did nothing but that husband of yours did. He tried to kill me so what's the best revenge. Slaughter him and his family," he said with a sadistic laugh. Her mother and her were shocked to hear him. Then she realised something about the machete it had a thin cover of blood covering the entire blade. Her mother had seen her daughter watching this.  
  
'Run Xanaphia, get out of here while you still can,' she said telepathically. Xanaphia tried to listen but was too frightened to do so. He had read Krissy's thoughts and turned his head to see Xanaphia standing there watching. "Playtime's over with," he said with a sadistic smile.  
  
Before Krissy could do anything the intruder lifted the machete up and started slowly going over her skin, making blood appear. He started with her arms then her chest. A pool of dakr crimson blood started to form from the flesh cuts. Xanaphia just watched this murderer cut her mother up while she was just a child who couldn't do nothing to help.  
  
"Now to end the misery." He then took a step back with a hand on Krissy's head. Took the machete and with a sickening slice, chopped off her head. Her body falling to the floor already a deep pool of blood surrounding the headless body. He turned around to face Xanaphia. She saw her mother's head, a look of despair across her face.  
  
She screammed loudly and ran past him towards the front door. "You can run but you can't hide cuz I'll find you wherever you go," he said, dropping the severed head and ran after her. She got out in the yard, hearing him, she picked up the pace only stopping after stepping in something. She looked down and saw more blood.  
  
He walked up behind her and raised the machete to strike. When something tackled him. She looked to see her uncle fighting with the murderer. "Let's go now Xanaphia." She followed after the raven. Then she found out where the blood she had stepped in came from.  
  
The severed body of her father. Limbs were sprawled out across the yard and she found the head hanging up on the tree that was the start of the woods. Tears streamed down her cheeks as it was the last time seeing her mother,father,and uncle again. But always keeping the murderer's words in mind that she'll be next so long as she lived.   
  
Xanaphia woke up in a heavy sweat and looked at the clock which read 3:15 a.m. She decided to go get a drink from the kitchen to try and calm her down. "What are you doing up at this hour?" Xanaphia turned to see Victor up and aleart.  
  
"I couldn't sleep well," she answered semi-truefully. He look suspiciously at her and walked up to her. "You have nightmares about the past don't you." Xanaphia couldn't believe that he was right.  
  
"Cuz I Have the same nightmares over and over again about that one night 12 years ago," Sabretooth said. Which made Xanaphia realize that he was the only one that can help her out and understand her.  
  
"You're asolutely right Uncle Victor and one question why are you still here?," asked Xanaphia confidently. He walked away from her like when he used to do when she was younger. She followed him to the kitchen to get the answer to her question. "I'm still here because Charles said that I could stay if I wanted to. Now answer me something Xana. Why are you so confident all of a sudden?," asked Victor sitting down.  
  
"Because I have realized something about the murderer." Sabretooth was interested now. "What did you realize Esperanza?" Xanaphia smiled at Victor because of remembering when she was younger he used to call her that as a nickname. "The murderer looks exactly like Pietro and I migt be the only one to stop him."  
  
Sabretooth shook his head," That's what I thought but it's not Pietro. Also, we don't know who he is or if he's still alive to be taking him on."   
  
"Damn you're right again. How can you be right all the time Sabretooth?," she said thinking about it a little more. "Because I'm your uncle and I'm suppose to know these things. Like you need to go to back to bed and not use your injured shoulder as much as you are," he replied with a smile.  
  
Xanaphia looked at him wondering how he knew about her shoulder besides Logan. She took his advise and went back upstairs to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Yay! Made it to chapter 20 finally didn't think I could make it this far. All thanks to my loyal reviewers*gives them all plushes of there favorite charaters*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Angel,Taz,Pietro, and Remy are all trying to keep Psycho bunny from attacking Lance*  
  
Remy: Calm down chere.  
  
Pietro: Yeah really Psycho bunny.  
  
Angel*to Lance*: Maybe we should leave and come back later.  
  
*Lance nodded in agreement*  
  
Taz: Where will you two go?  
  
Angel: Around town.  
  
*Psycho bunny finally gets loose of Remy and Pietro. And tackles Lance to the ground*  
  
Lance: Ok I really don't want to hurt you but you made have to.  
  
*He knocks her to the ground*  
  
Angel: Don't worry we'll be back in a few hours.  
  
*Angel and Lance leave* 


	21. Sabretooth's Plan Part 1

~~~~~~Since you asked nicely Angel I'll give you another Lance plushie. Oh in the last chapter I forgot to spell check but hopefully you understood it though. I own nothing except for the idea and Xanaphia.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xanaphia woke up and noticed it was noon already. She went downstairs to see all the adults talking while the others were now where in sight."What's going on here?," she asked. Ororo walked over to her. "Nothing you could have done in your present state of condition," said Ororo.  
  
Before Xanaphia could ask anything Sabretooth spoke. "Let's go out to eat just the two of us and catch up on the years." She didn't realize how hungry she was until the mention of food. "Alright I'm starving but are we going to go on your motorcycle?," she asked with pleading eyes. Sabretooth gave in and they left on his motorcycle.  
  
"Storm, you know the plan." "Yes professor I'll get to it immediately," said Ororo leaving in the X-Van. Logan watched the van leave before making his statement. "Charles I really don't understand you. I mean why surprise Xanaphia and the Brotherhood," said Logan still trying to understand this plan.  
  
Xavier looked at Logan. "We both knew when Xanaphia first came here. That she was more open about her emotions even though she dressed differently. Now Xanaphia is more secluded to herself about everything. So, Sabretooth's plan for today is perfect to help bring her back to her normal self."  
  
Logan knew about the changes in Xanaphia but he felt the happy part of the day will be disastrous.  
  
At the Brotherhood house. "Come on mates let's hurry up," said St.John eyeing the stove. Lance doubled-check everything that Sabretooth wanted him to do. "Well all we need to do now is let Pietro and Wanda know where to go," said Lance thinkingly.   
  
Piotr grabbed St.John from reaching the stove. "Good thing Remy took your lighter away before leaving us here to help Lance out," exclaimed Piotr as St.John was sulking about not having any fire. Lance had written a note to the twins on where to meet the others at.   
  
"Alright let's go. Oh and John the stove doesn't work anymore," he said as he grabbed the keys and left. John couldn't believe that the stove didn't work anymore and didn't bother with an explanation. Piotr and St.John got into the jeep and Piotr shoved St.John in the back.  
  
"No far mate I wanted to sit up front," whined St.John. Lance turned up the radio before leaving to the destination as to not wanting to hear St.John complain.  
  
Sabretooth wasted two hours with Xanaphia. 'I hope there ready otherwise tough luck we're coming,' thought Victor as he saw the time. "Let's go." "Go where?," asked Xanaphia wonderingly.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Esperanza," he said with a smile. Xanaphia shrugged because Victor always told her sooner or later. They got back onto Sabretooth's motorcycle and took off again.  
  
Wand and Pietro got back to the Brotherhood house. Pietro ran looking for any member around the house. "No one's here, they must have left," said Pietro informally. Wanda saw something on the kitchen table and walked by Pietro. "Well at least we know where the others are. Also, they want us to meet them in the park, top section, at Big Hills," Wanda told Pietro after looking over the note.  
  
Pietro picked up Wanda. "Hey! Put me down Pietro," Wanda said giving a death glare. "Nope and besides how else are we suppose to get there. Lance took the jeep and we have no money," he exclaimed before using his speed to get to the park.  
  
At Big Hills Park the other members of the X-Men and the Brotherhood were finishing up the slight decorations. "Hey Jean,like, what about the cake?," asked Kitty. Jean looked at Kitty. "Scott said he was going to get the cake."  
  
"Vell looks like Scott needs to hurry up, ja?," said Kurt. Everyone was getting worried now since someone's going to be coming soon.   
  
A rush of wind went by then stopped to revile Pietro and Wanda. Todd hopped over to them. "Hey cuddle-bumps I was getting worried that you wouldn't show," said Todd. Wanda zapped Toad with her powers and then glared at Pietro. He put Wanda down and was about to run. When Scott pulled up with the cake.  
  
He saw the Maximoff Twins. "Well one more to go then," he said carrying the box that held the cake to the table. Pietro and Wanda looked at each other wondering what he meant by one more to go. "What do you mean 'one more to go', Summers?," Pietro asked dumbfounded. Lance walked up to Pietro.  
  
"Ok Pietro convince me that your not a real blond or platinum blond. Who's not here?," Lance asked him. Pietro did a quick glance around. "Aha! It's Xanaphia, who's not here," said Pietro proving Lance that he wasn't a dumb blond. Lance purposely messed up Pietro's hair.   
  
"Good job Maximoff. You have proven yourself something," said Lance going back over to Ray, Remy,Kurt and Amanda. "Ray, you lost the bet now fork over the ten bucks," said Lance holding out his and.   
  
Ray gave each of them ten dollars. "I have a wager for everyone," exclaimed Amanda. "Vell vhat is it, Amanda," Kurt asked. The others agreed.  
  
"What are you five doing?," asked Wanda seeing that Lance got money somehow. "Mon ami, just a little betting going on between Pietro and Xanaphia," explained Remy. Wanda was interested in joining. "Alright include me in with the betting."  
  
"Ok I bet twenty dollars before we leave here that Pietro and Xanaphia are going to kiss one another," said Amanda confidently. "I say they aren't," Ray said still finding interest in betting again.  
  
"Remy has to agree with Ray one this one." Amanda was keeping track since it was going to be a long day. "I have to agree with Ray even though Pietro's a playa. I don't think he'll try just yet on scoring with Xanaphia," proclaimed Lance. Amanda looked at Kurt then at Wanda.  
  
"Vell I vould have to agree vith you, Amanda," said Kurt. Wanda had seen Xanaphia act strange with and without Pietro being in the same room as her. "I would have to agree with Kurt and Amanda but not today though," said Wanda.   
  
~~~~~~Just to let you guys know that Big Hills is a real place that's located in Wisconsin. It is a park that's in a wooded area and there are a top and lower section to the park. Also, you guys can bid on what's going to happen.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
*Angel and Lance are out roaming the town*  
  
Lance: It's nice here unlike Bayville.  
  
Angel: What do you mean Lance?  
  
Lance: I mean nobody doesn't even expect me to be a mutant.  
  
Angel: Oh ok then but you can ask Remy or Pietro when we head back.  
  
*Lance nodded in agreement*  
  
Lance: Ok. So, what do you want to do first?  
  
*Angel had a smile across her face*  
  
Lance: Why did I even bother to ask?  
  
*Angel dragged Lance into the nearby store* 


	22. Sabretooth's Plan Part 2:Evil Has Risen

~~~~~~~~I would like to thank Lavender for the name Damian. Yup that means he has finally come into play. So, that means I own the idea and Xanaphia but Lavender owns the names Reese and Damian which I have right the to use in this story cuz they are my characters just not the names.I'm gonna start doing qoutes now of various stuff that comes to mind.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Quote:"Rectifier, how's the world supposed to be?Rectifier, take my hand and set me free!"- from Rectifier by RA  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Everyone was having fun even Hank and Ororo which the professor wanted them to stay in-charge of everyone. Hank heard Sabretooth's motorcycle coming. "Storm the final one has arrived," he said to Ororo. Ororo smiled.  
  
"Hey Xana do you want to scare the others?," Sabretooth asked through his helmet to her. She smiled at the thought and replied. "Hell Yeah that would be fun." Sabretooth sped up and before the others saw them coming. He pulled a wheelie basically from the entrance/exit of the park past the group. Sabretooth pulled around and stopped the motorcycle.  
  
"Mon ami, what were you thinking on pulling a stunt like that?," asked Remy. Sabretooth took off his helmet to show a toothy-grin. "I only wanted to scare the hell out of you guys."  
  
Remy didn't like that response or almost getting runover either. "Well Remy almost got run down by you, Creed," he stated angerly. Xanaphia couldn't believe what was going on. She took off her helmet, well actually it was Logan's that she borrowed. Pyro gave a thumbs up to Pietro while heading over to talk to Xanaphia. Pietro didn't know what the pyromaniac was doing until it was to late to stop him.   
  
"Hey Sheila I'm glad you finally made it," said St. John. Xanaphia didn't trust him to be this friendly as of now. "What do you want Pyro?," she said coldly. He didn't mind the way she acted towards him, but the gossip about two people he had heard about earlier. He just had to find out if it was true or not. "Just wondering if you were interested in someone."  
  
Xanaphia was taken back by John's question and just walked away from him. Sabretooth and Remy looked at St. John with glares. "Hey mates I was only asking Xanaphia a question," said St. John defensively. Both Remy and Sabretooth weren't buying it and chased after Pyro. "Who ever catches Pyro gets to keep his lighter," yelled Sabretooth.  
  
St. John stopped and looked at Creed. "You can't be serious mate." Sabretooth just smiled and walked towards John. "Well that answers my question," said St.John as he ran from Sabretooth. Sabretooth followed closely behind that made the chase begin. Xanaphia, Pietro, Wanda, Hank, and Ororo were the only ones not in the chase.  
  
"The only point of this is to take away John's lighter," said Wanda not seeing 'Catch Pyro' was fun. "So what, everyone can catch Pyro," stated Xanaphia as John barely dodged the onslaught of Kurt, Piotr, and Evan. Beast nodded in agreement and joined the chase.  
  
Xanaphia left in the opposite direction just as powers were being used. Midnight came upon Xanaphia walking in the woods. "Why aren't you at the party?," cawed Midnight. Xanaphia looked at the raven, "Because basically everyone's chasing St.John and also, started to use their powers to catch him."  
  
Midnight didn't want a total explanation why everyone was chasing Pyro. So, she just flew close by Xanaphia.  
  
On the lower level of the park two people were walking along the trail. "So, you are positive you haven't seen that young Cade around lately." The woman nodded. "Yes, I haven't seen her since that day about a month or two ago Damian," she replied. Damian grew annoyed of not being able to finish a job. "Well do you remember where she lives now?," he asked. She didn't like it when Damian was angry.  
  
"No I do not," she looks up the steep hillside to see Xanaphia. "Up there on the higher level," she pointed out. Damian looked to also see her and smiled evilly. "Good now what should I pose as." The woman remembered her liking someone.  
  
"I would suggest to go as Quicksilver but you already look enough like him," she said with a smile. He thought about it for a few seconds, "Thanks Shalandra now you wait here for me to return." Shalandra watched as he used Pietro's speed and waited to see if he would actually kill her.  
  
Meanwhile the real Pietro finally had a chance to leave in the same direction as Xanaphia. He wished that he knew how to track a person down so he wouldn't get so lost. "Well I hope I find her soon otherwise I will have to use my speed to find her," he said to himself.  
  
Damian walked up behind Xanaphia. "Hey what are you doing out here all alone?," asked 'Pietro'. Xana jumped, turned to see 'Pietro' standing there. "Just to think and to enjoy the view," she lied to him, and turned back to face the horizon. 'Pietro' walked up to her. He glanced down the steep slope and smiled to Shalandra. "It'll be a shame if someone accidently to fall."  
  
Xanaphia looked over at 'Pietro'. "Ok Speedy drop the evil act," she said with a serious tone. He just smiled back and shoved her off. But she quickly grabbed the edge hanging on trying to pull herself up. "Pietro why did you do that," Xanaphia demanded. 'Pietro' quickly pulled out a knife from his back holster. "Why don't you just die already." With that he quickly stabbed her left hand going all the way through.  
  
Pietro heard yelling and followed it quickly to see Xanaphia in trouble. "Get-away-from-her," he shouted quickly and ran over and punched the guy. Damian was wasn't expecting someone to come so he took off with is knife. Pietro helped Xanaphia and noticed her blood-covered hand. "Let me see your hand."  
  
She back away from Pietro. "How can I trust you? Give me one reason why I should believe you," snapped Xanaphia while in pain. He thought for a second before replying. "Because Xanaphia would a prep help you out or even wanna help you out," he said. Xanaphia believed him and held out her hand. Pietro quickly glanced at the wound and ripped off a good size piece of cloth from his shirt.  
  
As he was wrapping the wound as tightly as he could without hurting her. Xanaphia winced at the pain as Pietro was bandaging the wound, and she could tell Pietro didn't want to hurt her at all. "There that;s the best I can do. So, we better get back so McCoy and Storm can help you out," Pietro said as he finished. Xanaphia was already not up to walking back.   
  
"You know what you look ridiculous with only one sleeve on your shirt now," Xana said with a painful smile. Pietro didn't care about his shirt only about getting her medical help. He picked up Xanaphia and ran back to the others.  
  
John gave up since he was the most exhausted one there. Sabretooth had stopped a few minutes before Pyro did. He smelt the scent of blood in the air and looked to see where it's coming from. Pietro stopped running when he noticed the others and walked over with Xanaphia. "What happened Pietro?," asked Scott noticing Xanaphia's blood-covered hand and him with only one sleeve. This had gotten everyone's attention especially Creed's.  
  
"Ask questions later Summers. Right now she needs medical attention," Pietro snapped back at Scott. Hank and Storm tool Xanaphia from Pietro and set her down at a picnic table to check her wound. "Like what did you do Pietro?," asked an angry Kitty.  
  
"I did nothing," Pietro stated. Lance came over angry as hell. "Yeah right Maximoff. You had to have done something because there is nobody else here but all of us." He couldn't believe that Lance would really suspect him to do such a thing. "And everyone was in this area chasing John," stated Evan.  
  
Hank unwrapped Xanaphia's hand while Ororo waited to see how bad the wound was. "Oh my! Ororo tell the others that we're leaving to take her to the hospital," proclaimed Hank, seeing the stab wound. Ororo went and got every bodies attention.   
  
"Beast, my vision's starting to fade," Xanaphia said trying to keep focus on Beast. Hank quickly wrapped her hand back up and carried her to the van. Ororo got in the passenger side to make sure everything's going to be alright.  
  
Sabretooth watched them leave before storming up to Pietro and grabbed his shirt collar. "Who did this to, Esperanza?," he growled. Everybody took a giant step back from the two.   
  
"Esperanza? What does that mean?," Lance asked Kitty. Kitty just shrugged. "Don't ask me Alvers, like, ask Roberto," she replied snot-tingly and walked away from Lance. Roberto walked up to Lance. "Esperanza means hope and I see why he calls her that." Lance was confused but happy he found out what the name meant.  
  
Sabretooth tightened his grip. "Alright Creed since you're the only one who believes me." Sabretooth let Pietro go causing im to fall on the ground. "I saw someone who looks like me. Attacking Xanaphia and he ran off when I punched him. Also, I looked over the side of the slope to see a woman watching what was going on," stated Pietro.  
  
Wanda walked up. "How can that be possible Pietro? Mystique hasn't been around us at all. Only as the school principal," she said. Pietro looked at everyone who looked either angry or confused to hear about another person looking like him. He didn't want to be stared at anymore and the only thing he knew he had to do is run to get away. So, Pietro took off back to the Brotherhood house.  
  
~~~Sorry I took forever to update. I had a lot to do and plus I got tired of typing up this chapter on Firday but finished today,Sunday. Yesturday was my last Homecoming so I went with a buch of friends so I never got to type or do anything that delt with a computer.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*It's been at least two hours*  
  
Lance: Come on Angel let's get back to the house now.  
  
*Angel was looking at some more clothes*  
  
Angel: No.  
  
Lance: Why? You got at least 10 new outfits and I'm outta money.  
  
*Angel went over to Lance*  
  
Angel: Ok then let's go and hopefully Psycho bunny has calmed down.  
  
Lance: Yeah me too.  
  
*They left with seven bags. One being Lance's. And headed back to the house* 


	23. What's this? Pietro has a secret

~~~~~~~Gotta love half dayz. More time to type up a chapter ^_^. Own nothing but Xanaphia, the idea, and Reese's character.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Qoute: "Build man fire and he'll be warm for an hour. Set a man on fire, he'll be warm for the rest of his life."   
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Later that evening everyone went back to where there suppose to be except for Remy. He went to the Xavier Mansion. "Chere, where's your necklace?," Remy asked noticing it was gone. Rogue felt to see if it was around her neck. Her eyes went wide as she wasn't wearing it. "What did you do with m'ah chocker Swamp Rat." Remy quickly emptied out all of his pockets to show that he wasn't hiding it.  
  
"Let's get ta searching for m'ah necklace then otherwise it'll be back to the way it was before," said Rogue. Remy didn't like the sound of that. So, they went looking around everywhere in the institute.  
  
At the Brotherhood house Pietro hasn't came out of his room ever since he got there. "Someone should go check and see if Pietro's alright?," asked Todd. Lance and Wanda glared at Toad. "What! I'm just saying yo, that he could be in trouble or something."   
  
Wanda got up and left the kitchen. "Sweetums where are you going?," asked Todd before getting hex-ed by Wanda. "I'm going to go see what Storm and Beast say about Rayven's condition," she replied before leaving. Lance was getting annoyed by Xanaphia having so many names to go by.  
  
"Hey where's Blob at, Toad?", asked Lance noticing Fred wasn't here. "I think he went to the park or something dealing with his girlfriend yo," Todd replied only to remember Lance didn't know about Fred and Amy. Lance started banging his head on the table.   
  
"So...many...things...I...don't...know...about...that's...going...on," he said while hitting the table with his head.  
  
Pietro could hear all the commotion but didn't want to deal with anyone right now. As he finally found two role playing characters he was looking for. He went to his closet and opened the closet door to revile clothes all neatly put on hangers. Which he moved to one side to revile a chessboard with all the chess pieces scattered on certain places on the board.  
  
Pietro looked over the towards the black king and white queen. "Damn, Kitty and Lance are really far apart to be back together again," he thought out loud to himself. Then he noticed something when moving a couple of chess pieces before adding the two new people involved. "Well there's something new. Me and Xana are moving closer together even though Sabretooth is watching over her. While there moving slowly back together."  
  
Then he added the small role playing characters which happened to resemble a guy and a woman. The guy was placed in between the black knight which represents Xanaphia and the white rook which represents Pietro. He held the woman character up to examine it then he examined the board. Pietro placed the woman on the square that was behind the guy and he faced it towards the knight.He looked over the board once more making sure that everyone was in the right place as expected.  
  
"Find it yet, Remy?", asked Rogue,coming from the kitchen for the third time. Remy had just came from looking upstairs. "Non Rogue, Remy, he did not," he replied. Wanda just then opened the doors surprising the two.  
  
"What's going on here?." Wanda had to ask even though she kind of knew. "Rogue lost her choker and we cannot find it," Remy replied,noting that he sounded almost like Colossus except missing the Russian accent. Wanda then reached in her pocket and pulled out Rogue's missing choker.  
  
"Ok how did ya do that Wanda?," asked Rogue, putting the choker back on. "I found it right after you left with the others. So, you must have lost it sometime while chasing the pyromaniac around." Then Wanda went to go find Storm or Beast whichever one she came upon first.   
  
After a few minutes wondering, Wanda found a bunch of recruits in the danger room along with Hank. Sam went flying across the room from the help of Amara and Roberto. Wanda seen Sam heading towards her and used her hex powers to stop him in mid-air.  
  
"Sorry about that Wanda but..." Hank was cut off by Tabitha. "Would you like to join us in a game of mutant tag," she said. Wanda put Sam down and looked at everyone. She knew she could easily win and being in a game made it sound 'fun'. "I'm not into fun but if I did join I would win easily," she replied.  
  
Wanda walked over to Hank. "I already know what your going to ask me." "Then what am I going to ask you then?," she asked in a sarcastic way. "About Xanaphia. She'll be fine," Beast reassurred Wanda.  
  
"Can I go see her?," asked Wanda. "Sure but I think she's still sleeping after the surgery. Good thing Charles persuaded the doctors for her to come and recover at the Institute," he answered.  
  
Wanda left quickly before the game restarted and headed to Xanaphia's room. Only to see Pietro at the mansion too. "What are you doing here, Pietro?" Pietro turned to see his sister. "My conscience got the best out of me. So, I'm here to check on Xanaphia," replied Pietro.  
  
They both headed to Xanaphia's room and Wanda went in first. She noticed that a few small lights were on and saw someone else in the room besides Xanaphia and herself. "Who are you?," she asked dryly. The figure moved so Wanda could see his face.  
  
"I am Reese and you must be Wanda Maximoff. Rayven told me a lot about you," he stated. Wanda couldn't believe that Xana has a cute guy for a friend. She moved to a chair that was on the other side of him.   
  
"So, do you know who did this to Xana?," she asked not looking in Reese's direction. He nodded . "Yes I do and he is my twin brother. He wants to destroy the Cade family but she is the only one left except for Victor," Reese explained. Wanda couldn't believe it. Reese has a twin brother and he wants to kill Xana.  
  
"What's so special about the Cade family besides Xanaphia being the last remainder?," she asked more curious now. Reese didn't say anything more and he could tell that someone was outside Xana's door waiting impatiently. "I will not explain to one Rayven can trust because she doesn't even know herself. Also, better in the impatient person outside," was all he said before leaving into the shadows back into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Wanda left Xana's room and forcefully dragged Pietro along back with her. "She's resting Pietro and Midnight wouldn't like you being in her room anyways," Wanda said. Pietro didn't want to be attacked so he went with Wanda back to the Brotherhood house.   
  
~~~~~~~Chaotic Boredom, you'll love the next chapter cuz I will have a song in it. And in later chapters you guys will learn a little bit more about Reese and Xanaphia but not in the next chapter though.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Back at the house*  
  
Lance: We're back and broke.  
  
Pietro: Back so soon. Well see ya. *he ran out to town now*  
  
Taz: Yeah see ya. *she left too*  
  
*things start flying in from the other room mostly at Lance*  
  
Lance: Hey.Ouch.Stop. *trying to dodge the flying objects*  
  
Psycho bunny: You punk! *she calms down finally*  
  
Remy: Chere, your back to normal. *goes over and gives Psycho bunny a bear hug*  
  
Psycho bunny*kind of whispering*: Can't....breathe.  
  
*Remy let's go and steps back*   
  
Remy: Sorry.  
  
Angel: So, what's up with this town?  
  
Lance*cautiously*: Yeah, does anyone here know about mutants?  
  
Psycho bunny*smiles*: The towns people here don't mind mutants. So, basically you can just be yourself and nobody would mind unless their property gets destroyed. 


	24. Piotr talks and Pyro's gift

~~~~~~~I was wondering if anybody understood the point I was trying to get across with Pietro and the chess board? I own nothing but the idea and Xanaphia. Also, the band owns the song but I own the cd it's on. The lyrics I tried to fix so if you see ??? then there's more to the song that's not posted on the site I found the lyrics on.~~~~~~~~~  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Quote: "Nowhere, No place I'd rather be,Well I'ma self-made monster in my own woods, Fear me" from the song 'Welcome to the Strange' by the Murderdolls  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Xanaphia woke up a few days later still feeling weak and vulnerable. "Well glad you're still alive," said Sabretooth from the doorway. Xanaphia scowled at Victor. He walked up to her bed and gave her a hug. "Sorry about that but I just didn't want you to die cuz of the great loss of blood," he restated. Xanaphia looked at her left hand which was in a cast and thought about what had happened.  
  
"Uncle Victor could you please close my curtains. I don't like my room to be light," Xanaphia said noticing it was rather bright in her room. "Sorry but Xavier and Hank wanted the curtains open during the day. Until you got better. Listen I'll be back later I have something that needs to get done," Creed said before leaving.  
  
A few moments later Piotr came into her room. Xanaphia wasn't sure about him being here but she wanted more company instead of just Midnight. "Hey big guy," she said meekly. Piotr sat down on the chair that was near her bed. "Just came by to see how you are doing," stated Piotr.  
  
The way he looked to Xana was that something has been bugging him lately. "Well as you can see I'm awake and my hands in a cast. Now something you want to talk about Colossus?," asked Xanaphia trying to sit up but pain got the best of her attempt.  
  
"There's nothink I want to talk about. Except warn you Pyro has a gift for you," he said. Xana knew better when she's being lied to and Piotr looked sad when not wanting to talk. "Do you know what John's getting me?," she asked. Piotr just shook his head. "Well remember back at the kareoke bar that you can tell me anything and I'll keep anything you tell me just between the two of us," she said reminding Piotr that he can trust her.  
  
"What about me, Xanaphia? I can keep anything a secret," cawed Midnight landing on Xana's bed. "Oh fine it'll be between the three of us then," restated Xanaphia. Piotr did kind of know about the raven and Xana only able to talk to each other.  
  
He let out a sigh of defeat. "You are right Xanaphia. I can trust you more than my comrades. I don't want to be Magneto's lackey anymore but I have too," Piotr started to explain. Xana and Midnight both asked at the same time, "Why!?."   
  
"Otherwise I won't get to see my family again back in Mother Russia." Midnight was angry at hearing this. Xanaphia had two options floating in her head at what was going on. "So, Magneto is going to harm your family in Russia or he's going to kill you?," she asked confusedly.  
  
"Just my family not me," he replied. Xana blushed slightly. "Sorry it's just how you said it that's all. Besides it's to quiet and when that happens I tend to think openly about stuff. So, could you get me my cd player and cd case," she asked Piotr.  
  
He got up and Midnight flew over to both items. So, Piotr knew what Xanaphia wanted. He handed both to Xanaphia. "Thanks Piotr and try not to let Magneto get to you." Piotr nodded and was about to leave. "One more thing you should know. Is that Magneto's been gone for 2 months now," he said then left.  
  
The next few hours were boring for Xanaphia because everyone was basically gone even Midnight left to go hunt for food. She was about to fall asleep when someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said without looking at who came in. "It's not good sleeping all day long ya know," he said.  
  
Xana looked at the clock on the wall. "It's 3:30 in the afternoon. So, I can sleep if I want too," she replied changing the cd in her cd player. "Not when I'm here you're not." She looked at the guy. "You're right cuz I wouldn't want you to do anything to me."   
  
He sat down on the chair. "Hey Speedy Gonzales, on my table you should be able to see mini speakers could you get them for me?," she asked Pietro. He zipped over, grabbed the speakers, and sat back down. Xana then changed the headphones to speakers.  
  
"Thanks smart-ass." Pietro looked at her with a grin. "Hey you're a smart-ass too ya know," he said. She looked at him with a smile that made no sense to Pietro. " Did you know that Magneto has been gone for two months. Piotr told me when he visited earlier," she said. Pietro didn't really care about Magneto or where he went too. Xanaphia messed with the cd player trying to find a certain song.  
  
"Bet you didn't know it was my birthday a few days ago when I got attacked," Xana said trying to get the mini speakers to work now. Pietro couldn't believe it. "That was mine and Wanda's birthday too. Let me guess you're 18 too?"  
  
Xanaphia shook her head. "I'm 19." Pietro was a little surprised. Xanaphia finally got the mini speakers working. "Aha! Stupid wire thought it would keep me from my music but I sure showed it," she said triumphantly. Pietro looked at her strangely. "What Pietro?"  
  
He leaned forward and Xanaphia quickly grabbed his throat with her right hand. "I don't think so Speedy. I could easily choke you out or bash you over the head with this cast," she said violently. Pietro sat back after Xana let go. "Ooh sounds like a challenge," he said crossing his arms, a smirk appearing. Xana flipped him off before going back to her favorite song again.   
  
"That wasn't lady like. Oh wait I forgot you're not a lady, you're a she-beast," said Pietro sarcastically. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot to laugh at your lame attempt to insult me," said Xana.  
  
//Is what you want, is what you need  
  
And what you want is what you need  
  
And what you need is really what you want  
  
What you want is what you need  
  
And what you need is really really what you want//  
  
Pietro crossed his arms. "And you can do better to insult me, Xana?," he said. She looked at him. "Of course but then I'd be lowering myself to your level of intelligence."  
  
//Is what you want, is what you need  
  
And what you need is what you really really want  
  
(2x)  
  
I'm wasted (cut your head, cut your head) (2x)//  
  
He got an evil smirk," You're chicken to do so, slow mo." Pietro wanted a challenge and Xanaphia gave him a good challenge from Spyke or anyone else. No one had ever called her a chicken before and that was unacceptable to her. "For one I'm not a slow mo and two I am not a chicken," she said angerly. Pietro saw the anger in her eyes and in the tone of her voice.   
  
//Is what you want, is what you need  
  
And what you need is what you really really want//  
  
(2x)  
  
He was a little scared but didn't let it show. "You want a challenge Pietro then hit me," she said getting out of bed and standing. Her fighting spirit had made it so she didn't feel pain at all.  
  
//Is what you hunt, is what you see  
  
And what you see is what you really wanna eat  
  
Is what you love, is what you bleed  
  
And what you bleed is what really sets you free//  
  
Pietro stood up and quickly punched at her. Xanaphia saw the attack and dodged, returning an attack of her own with the right fist. This caught Pietro off guard.  
  
//I'm wasted  
  
And I keep falling over  
  
With your head on my shoulder  
  
I'm wasted//  
  
He regained balance looking at her. "That can't be right. Nobody's suppose to be faster than me," he said trying to figure out how it had happened. Just then Xanaphia fell unconscious, falling to the ground.   
  
  
  
//Is what you want, is what you need  
  
And what you need is what you really really want  
  
Is what you sow, is what you reap (?)  
  
And what you ???????  
  
I'm wasted (2x)  
  
I'm wasted//  
  
~~~~Ooh slight cliffhanger here but not to worry the next chapter you won't miss out on what happens to Xanaphia. Chaotic Bordom is right about Rayven being Xana's code name. Just to let you guys know that. The song I used is called 'The Waste' by Sepultura with Mike Patton off the Freddy vs. Jason soundtrack.The lyrics above is all that I could find. If any of you find me better lyrics Please e-mail them to me or the site. Thanks!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Pietro and Taz are walking(Yes Pietro is WALKING) in town*  
  
Pietro: So, what do you want to do, Taz?  
  
Taz: Let's go check out some stores then go to a movie.  
  
Pietro: Sounds good to me but don't be like your sis and rob all of my money away.  
  
Taz: I wouldn't do that. *fingers are crossed behind back and Pietro doesn't realise*  
  
*They enter Hot Topic, spend an hour there and head off in search of a theatre*  
  
Taz: Come on Pietro ask someone where a theatre is in town.  
  
Pietro: No, and besides I could just run to find one but you won't let me.   
  
*So, they walked for a few blocks and finally came upon 'Luxury 10 Cinema'*  
  
Pietro: So, what movie do you want to see, Tazzy-Pooh?*he wraps an arm around her*  
  
*Taz blushes lightly*: Umm..how about Underworld?  
  
Pietro: Good choice.  
  
*Pietro pays and they go watch the movie* 


	25. A Strange Feeling

~~~~~~~~Bet nobody got what Pyro's gift was last chapter. Since he wasn't actually in the story it was Pietro who was the gift. Mwhuahaha. Also, the part Piotr said to Xana, that did happen in the new episode. Sorry to say I keep trying at the accents.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Quote: 'Sorry but I've already got a penguin,' my friend Rhiannon Chavey had a pic of a penguin with this saying awhile ago.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Like,I feel uneasy that nobody's with Xanaphia," said Kitty. Tabitha   
  
looked at Kitty. "Hey, she can take care of herself and besides what could happen?," she said going back to guy watching. Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Ray, and Jean. "Don't even mention that again. It'll ruin our get away "Like, I feel uneasy that nobody's with Xanaphia," said Kitty. Tabitha to the city," said Ray almost snapping.  
  
"Sorry about that," she said non-chantly. After a few minutes of silence, Bobby runs up to them. "We have to go now!," he said, catching his breathe. "Vhat iz it Bobby?," asked Kurt. Bobby was about to reply when Jean held her head. 'Jean,Iknowyoucanhearme.Sotellevery-,' she cut him off. 'Slow down Pietro. Now what's the problem?.'  
  
Jean could tell Pietro was in trouble of some sort. 'The problem is Xanaphia. You and the others have to come back now,' he re-stated as slowly as he could. Jean's eyes went wide and looked at the other's. "We have to go back to the Institute now. Xanaphia is in trouble."  
  
"Ok, you tell the professor and Beast. While me, Evan, Ray, Kitty, and Kurt go the quick route," said Bobby. Kurt ported everyone back to the Institute while Jean contacted Xavier and Beast.Telling them what's going on.   
  
At the Institute in Xana's room. Kurt and the others appeared. "Maximoff, what did you do?," proclaimed an enraged Berzerker. Pietro knew that he'll be blamed for everything like before. "Ididnothingbut..," he was cut off by Ray and Evan tackling him. Bobby iced Pietro so only his neck on up wasn't in-cased in ice.   
  
"Don't talk Pietro because when the professor gets here. You have to deal with him," said Kitty, checking out Xanaphia to see if she'll be ok. "Vhat iz it Kitty?," asked Kurt, seeing the expression across her face.   
  
"I,like, can't explain it. She's not breathing but,like, has a pulse still." Everyone even Pietro didn't see that to be possible. Wanda rushed in closing the shades. Reese appeared out of the shadows and picked up Xanaphia. "Who are you?," asked Evan. Reese looked everyone over getting a sense from everyone except Wanda.  
  
"I am Reese from the Shadow Realm," he said to the others before leaving with Xanaphia. "What the hell just happened?," said Ray, so confused at this whole happening.   
  
"Reese told me that he can help her right now. Also, to not explain anything to Xavier or to the others. He'll do the explaining," said Wanda.   
  
~~~~~~~~~Yes a short chapter but the next chapter will be longer of course. Maybe this sort of told you there's something more to Xanapia. Them what you know.Mwhuahahhaha~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Taz: That was a good movie.  
  
Pietro: Yeah it was. Now maybe we should go ask Psycho bunny if there are any vampires and werewolves.*he laughed a little*  
  
*Taz playfully smacked him on the arm*  
  
Taz: Don't say that. I don't want any of that to happen.  
  
*Pietro rubbed his arm liked it hurt*: Ok then I won't ask her.  
  
*They walked past a fancy restuarant*  
  
Pietro: Hey you hungry since we didn't eat at the movie theatre.  
  
Taz: You still got money?  
  
*Pietro looks in his wallet*: Yup got plenty left.  
  
Taz: Alright then let's go eat.  
  
*They walk in the restuarant called 'Pierre Cortez'*  
  
Taz: Wow! This place is huge.  
  
Pietro*smells the food in the air*: Yeah and the food smells great.  
  
*They sit down at a table near a corner. A waitress comes by a hands them each a menue*  
  
Pietro*looks through the menue*: What's escargot?  
  
Taz*laughs*: It's french for snail. Also, it seems this place has some spanish dishes too.  
  
Pietro*makes disgusted face*: You mean people actually eat snails.  
  
Taz: Yes, the French do.  
  
*They order and talk about stuff while during dinner. Pietro pays the bill and they head back to Psycho bunny's house*  
  
*Outside the back door*  
  
Pietro: Wait before we go in. I would like to ask you something.  
  
Taz: Go ahead.  
  
*Before Pietro could speak a loud crash can be heard from inside*  
  
Pietro: Damn people. *turns back to Taz* Hopefully that doesn't happen again. Ok, here goes nothing.  
  
*Taz looks at him funny*  
  
Pietro: Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
*Taz stares at him and then faints*  
  
Pietro*picks up Taz*: I take that as a yes.*walks in the house* 


	26. Reese tells about the Cade Family

~~~~~~~~More mysteries are reveal or are they all revealed? My accent trying is still going on cuz I want to put the accents in.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
Quote: "Stand tall and shake the Heavens. Or I'll stand on you myself."  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A few days have past and still no sign of Xanaphia or Reese. "I can't stand waiting any longer," Sabretooth basically yelled. "That's all we can can do for now Victor is wait," said Xavier understanding Creed's concern. Sabretooth started to pace around like a cage animal.  
  
"Calm down, she'll be back later this evening," said a voice. Sabretooth looked around to find out who had said that. "Who are you?," he growled. "Everyone will find out this evening," the voice replied. Sabretooth looked at the professor. "I'm afraid it wasn't me but who ever it was. We'll find out soon enough," he said going back to work.  
  
Later that evening after supper. In Xana's dark room, Reese and Xanaphia emerged from the darkness. They both headed down the stairs. Ray and Amara was the first to see them from the stairway. "Go tell the others that we are here," said Reese. Ray left to go do so while Amara stayed.  
  
All the others came back with Ray noticing the guy first. "So, you're the one who gave the message earlier," snarled Victor. Reese nodded. "Yes, I am the one to have told you and Xavier the message," he said. Jaime spoke up. " Who are you and where's Xanaphia?"  
  
Reese looked at the young mutant. "I'm glad you asked. I am Reese from the Shadow Realm and as for Xanaphia, she is here," he said. As he mentioned her name she came out into the opening. Logan, Sabretooth, and Xavier could tell that she has changed a lot. "Most of her memories have been altered and I did my best to save them." "So, what do you mean," asked Hank.  
  
Reese came down closer to the group so Xana wouldn't hear him. "What I mean is that you can't let her see Pietro. Mainly because she might think that he's my brother," Reese explained. Midnight cawed and flew off Xanaphia's shoulder at the group. "Midnight calm down it's only us ya know," said Kitty.  
  
Xanaphia started coming down the stairs, putting on dark sunglasses and with an eerie smile too. "This is not good," said Reese. Sabretooth grabbed Reese's shirt collar. "What's going on here?," he growled getting straight to the point. "I have seen this before with her father. He was younger though when he couldn't contain the evil anymore." Reese stated. Making everyone pay close attention to him.  
  
"How do you know all of this,elf?," asked Logan. Reese looked at Xanaphia before continuing. "My family are basically loyal protectors of the Cade family. We are the only ones to help keep the balance of good and evil inside them. If no one tried to help keep the balance, the Cade family would surely become full demons. Not caring about anything but themselves. I guess my brother didn't like the family tradition. So, he turned against both families, our family and the Cade family, resulting that night 14 years ago," said Reese looking at Victor.  
  
"How could it be 14 years ago? I thought it was 12," said Victor, confusingly. Reese shook his head. "Something only me and my brother knows. Mainly because he's the one who put you into a coma. When you finally came to, you missed two years of your life and also had no idea what had happened. Until you almost met with Death once again. Is when your memories came back fully."  
  
A thought crossed Ray's mind about Xanaphia. Which made an odd statement. "So, if the evil inside Xanaphia consumes her, Then she becomes a blood thirsty demon, right?," said Ray, which made everyone else start thinking.   
  
Xanaphia left out the front door followed by Midnight. "Mon ami, de fille just left out the door," said Remy, noticing that she had left. " Don't worry others from the Shadow Realm knows what's happening and will stop her before she does any harm," Reese said not concerned at the time. Kitty,Kurt,and Evan circled around the dark elf.  
  
"So, iz Ray right about Xanaphia?," asked Kurt. Reese thought about it. "Yes that is correct and there might be a possible of a transformation that might be permanent or not. These things are unpredictable and every transformation I have ever witnessed was different."  
  
Xavier knew that this information was getting Sabretooth irritated by the Cade family history. Creed couldn't take anymore non-sense from a guy he doesn't even know and stormed out of the Institute. Kitty walked up to Reese.  
  
"Umm...like, this question has been bugging me for the past couple of days. Is Xanaphia,like, a zombie or something?," she asked. He looked at her.   
  
"Of of course. The most important deal with the Cade family is that if someone in the family comes face to face with Death. That their demon part blood will change them so that they become like the un-dead. The reason why is that it's the will to live that makes the change and if they come back in the face of Death again. They will die without a second chance. Rayven is different though," he stated once again.  
  
Logan was surprised that there was such a thing as demon blood or demons. "So, why is Xanaphia different?," asked Jean. Reese knew that nobody here would try to prove a point at what he was going to say but something else told him otherwise not to. "Midnight makes her different because she stays alive no matter what. Even if Rayven faces Death again and again.," he said before heading outside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~The next chapter I made two parts otherwise it would be one long chapter. Also, expect songs in both parts.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*The next morning Taz wakes up and heads to the kitchen*  
  
Taz*to slef*: I'm the luckest girl in the world.  
  
Pietro: Remy what was that loud crashing noise I heard last night?  
  
Remy: Oh it was just Psycho bunny.   
  
Lance: Yeah when you guys left we had a little party and she had one too many strawberry dak aries(can spell but you know what I mean).  
  
Pietro: That doesn't answer my question though.  
  
*Lance and Remy looked at each other*  
  
Lance: Trust us ya don't wanna know.  
  
*Just then Psycho bunny walked into the kitchen*  
  
Psycho bunny: Don't say anything.  
  
*Just then the door bell rang*  
  
Remy: What the hell is this place a hotel?  
  
Angel: Should be one.  
  
*The bell rang again*  
  
Psycho bunny: Go get the door. Someone.  
  
*Pietro went and opened the door*  
  
???: What did you do to your hair Maximoff?  
  
???: Yeah really wasn't it suppose to be platinum blond.  
  
Pietro: What the hell do you want, Daniels?  
  
Evan: Answer the question first.  
  
Pietro: Someone that's here did it and I still don't know who.  
  
Lance*from inside*: Who is it Pietro?  
  
*He steps aside to let the two new people in. They head into the kitchen.*  
  
Lance and Remy: Evan! What are you doing here?  
  
Psycho bunny: That's nice to know but who's your girlfriend?  
  
Angel: Don't mind her. She's just has had too many drinks last night.  
  
Taz: Angel how could you.   
  
Angel: Easy you were gone with Pietro. So, what happened with you two last night?  
  
*Evertyone looks at Pietro then at Taz*  
  
Taz: Nothing just a nice quiet evening away from you psychopaths.  
  
???: Excuse me but do you all want to know who I am?  
  
Remy: Of course we do. So, your name is?  
  
???: It's Chaotic Boredom, C.B. for short.  
  
Lance*grinned*: Ok now what happened Maximoff?   
  
Pietro: Nothing.  
  
Psycho bunny: Liar both of you. 


	27. Fun in the Night Pt1

~~~~~~~~YAY gotta love days off. Maybe I'll get three chapters posted instead of two for you people.The songs I used I don't onw by the cd's they belong to and I don't own anything except for the other's that aren't apart of X-Men Evo.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Quote: "True friends stab you in the front." -Oscar Wilde  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"She's still alive I can feel it," said Damian. Shalandra walked over to him and wraped her arms around his waist. "Don't worry her end is coming soon enough," she said, trying to convince him. He turned to face Shalandra.   
  
"Of course her end is near but also is mine." She didn't know what he meant by that. Damian walked inside his lair followed by Shalandra. "Remember my ultimate plan is ready whenever her little friends want to help her out," he said as three figures came out of the shadows. Shalandra got a wicked smile. "This is why I love you Damian. You can think of wonderful plans."  
  
The three figures dissappeared again. "Well if you love me so much Shalandra. Then let's jump on the good foot and do the bad thing," he said, trying to sound like Austin Powers. Shalandra grinned and followed him to his room.  
  
When Pietro got to the Xavier mansion. Something didn't feel right at all. He decided not to follow his intuition and went around back. Xanaphia was near the edge of the cliff and he could hear he singing.  
  
Xanaphia wasn't paying attention if anyone was behind her or not.   
  
"It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
  
Something has been taken  
  
From deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I  
  
Would  
  
Sometimes I remember  
  
The darkness of my past  
  
Bringing back these memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past  
  
Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change  
  
It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain here all alone."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Pietro then decided to sing a few verses of a song that explained to Xana how he feels for her.   
  
"I'm here without you baby, But you're still on my lonely mind, I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time. I'm herewithout you baby, But your're still with me in my dreams / And tonight girl there's only you and me," he sang and deep down in his heart he knew it was true.  
  
Xanaphia turned around and while doing so pulled out a 20 gauge shotgun, cocked and loaded ready to fire. Pietro's eyes grew wide as he saw Xanaphia standing there holding a shotgun. "It's me Pietro." Xana aims with a psychotic smile.  
  
"Umm...ok how about Speedy, Speedy Gonzales then. Do you remember me now?," he said trying not to run away but also trying not to get blasted full of lead either. Xanaphia lowered the shotgun and held her head in pain. "Pie...Pietro. No, it has to be a trap. No,it's not. Yes, it is and he isn't Pietro, he's Damian. Ahh,"she screamed as she talked to herself like Gollum.   
  
Pietro didn't know what to think but he walked over to her. She raised the shotgun again but he just stood there with arms wide open. "Xanaphia I trust you well enough that you wouldn't kill me," he said.  
  
Xanaphia dropped the shotgun and moved her sungalsses, placing them on top of her ead. Revealing her once ocean blue eyes to have a mix of death grey in them. Pietro sighed a relief. "Glad to have you back but what happened to your eyes?" She looked away but Pietro pulled her head back to face him. "Xana, you can answer my question can't you?"  
  
She looked at him. "I really don't know myself but I bet it has something to do with my family's history. So, let's go see the elder." She was cut off by Pietro kissing her with passion. Xana kissed abck with equal passion to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Now every body goes 'Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww'. Hehe had to stop it there but next chapter will deal with Sabretooth. Question for y'all to ponder is who are the three people that are with Damian and what's his plan? The songs I used was Linkin Park 'Easier To Run' and 3 Doors Down 'Here Without You'. Happy Halloween!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro: What do you mean we're both lying?  
  
Psycho bunny: Just what I said.   
  
Remy: So, you two are going out.  
  
Angel: Finally.  
  
CB: Myabe it's best that I don't know what's going on.  
  
Evan: That's for sure.  
  
*Angel and Taz look evilly at Evan*  
  
Evan: o_O' What did I do?  
  
Pietro: Oh yeah more people who hate Daniels. This is gonna be fun.  
  
Psycho bunny: I won't stand for this. I use my authoress powers to change you, Evan.  
  
*she does and Evan doesn't look like himself anymore*  
  
Psycho bunny: Oops to much power.  
  
*changes Evan back but he ends up looking like a stalegmite* (He kind of does in the fourth season. So, that Evan I'm gonna be using from now on)  
  
Lance: I didn't know you had those kinds of powers before.  
  
Psycho bunny: Neither did I until now. 


	28. Fun in the Night Pt2

~~~~~~~~~~I don't own anything except Xanaphia, the idea, Damian and Reese. The song belongs to the band and I have only the cd it's on.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Quote: " "History is like an endless waltz, the three beets of war, peace and revolution continue on forever." Marimea, GW-EW.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Sabretooth was pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Nothing made sense to him. He went and sat on the fountain in the front yard. "What's going on, sis? Nothing's making any sense anymore," he said, looking up at a clear starry night sky. A shooting star fell giving him a reply. Sabretooth sighed. "So, you're not going to tell Krissy."  
  
He then started sining his favorite song.  
  
" When you start to take a look within  
  
Do you feel at ease with what you see  
  
Do you think you can have peace of mind  
  
And have self-belief or be satisfied  
  
Do you think you even like yourself  
  
Or really think you could be someone else  
  
Is there something that you'd rather be  
  
Never thought you'd be had the chance to see  
  
All my life I've run away  
  
All my life I tried to hide away  
  
Feel the paranoia creeping in  
  
Like a cancer eating at the skin  
  
Do you feel you've lost yourself esteem  
  
And your self respect, what can you expect  
  
All my life...I've run away  
  
All my life I tried to hide away  
  
All my life...I've run astray  
  
Let my faith...slip away  
  
All my life...I've run astray  
  
Allowed my faith...to drift away."  
  
Logan had been listening to Sabretooth and he knew that song too.  
  
" Are you scared to look inside your mind  
  
Are you worried just at what you'll find."   
  
Sabretooth didn't look back to see who it was cuz he knew it was Logan. Both finished the song at the same time.  
  
"Do you really want to face the truth  
  
Does it matter now, what have you got to lose  
  
Try to release the anger from within  
  
Forgive yourself a few immortal sins  
  
Do you really care what people think  
  
Are you strong enough to release the guilt  
  
All my life...I've run away  
  
All my life I tried to hide away  
  
All my life...I've run astray  
  
Let my faith...slip away  
  
All my life...I've run astray  
  
Allowed my faith...to drift away."  
  
Logan walked up to Sabretooth handing him a beer. "So, there is more about, Creed." He grinned. "Yeah and I found out you can't sing for nothing." Logan threw his empty beer can at him. Creed finished his beer and threw both cans at Logan.  
  
"You shouldn't litter like that Victor," Logan said in a cocky tone. "You started it Wolverine," he growled. Sabretooth got up and went to the garage. Logan picked up the cans and followed him. "Where are you going, bub?." Sabretooth looked at Logan before pulling down his visor to the helmet. "Out," was all he said before riding off.  
  
Pietro broke the kiss with Xana and looked at her with a grin. Xana smacked him and he actd hurt. "That was rude to interupt my talking," she said. "Now what were you going to say then," he said letting her to continue. "Well before I was interupted. I suggest that we go see the elder in the Shadow Realm."  
  
Pietro cocked an eyebrow at her. "How can I go to this Shadow Realm?," he asked, never hearing about this Shadow Realm before. "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring an outsider into the Shadow Realm?," asked Midnight. Pietro jumped a little at seeing the raven appear like that.  
  
Xanaphia nodded to Midnight. "With my help of course since I am the only mutant to do so. Besides ever really wanted to know what goes on in the shadows." Pietro shrugged, really what else could he have reacted by. "Sure, why not," he said. She grabbed his hand and walked into the shadows hoping she really can bring other people with her.  
  
Sabretooth pulled up in front of an old house that looks like nobody's been living there for a long time. He stopped his bike and pulled off his helmet. He scans the area only to have memories flod his mind. Creed walked in the house the smell of blood still lingered the area along with his scent. "Damn him. There's no way he could have lived," he said out loud. Damian's scent smelled very recient like he was there looking for something or someone.  
  
Sabretooth walks around remembering the good times and the bad. When he used ti visit. "Why are you following me? Besides I'm not stupid wen someone's behind me," he said sensing another presence. "Hey Chuck told me to keep an eye on you. Besides who knows what torture he'd put me in that I would know about," said Logan from the doorway. Victor laughed when some thoughts crossd his mind about that.  
  
"I don't even wanna know what you where thinking, fuzz-bub." Logan walked in and couldn't believe there was the smell of blood. "What in the hell?! Why is there the smell of blood in here," he basically yelled. Sabretooth just walked into another room and came back with photo albums.  
  
"Something that happened in the past. Which I couldn't prevent from happening," Creed said. Logan did want to know more but then again he didn't. Sabretooth set the albums down on the dusty coffee table and walked down the hall towards Xana's old room. Logan followed mainly to get away from all that bood lingering in the air.   
  
Creed opened the door and both of them couldn't believe that this room looked like it was being kept tidy. Even though nobody lived in the house anymore. "Don't tell me you keep this only room cleaned." Creed shook his head no. "If I did. I'd be living here and this house wouldn't be looking so grim and sorrowful," he replied.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~Hehe next chapter is gonna be fun for you guys to read. I know I had fun writing it. Also, the song the guys sing is 'The Unbeliever' by Iron Maiden.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pietro*laughs*: Now Daniels you look like a stalagmite.  
  
Psycho bunny: Even though Evan looks that way. He also has some new abilities now.  
  
*Evan smiled then shot a spike at Pietro's feet. The spike was glowing like it was on fire.*  
  
Evan: Cool.  
  
Taz: Ho..how could you do that Psycho bunny?  
  
Angel: Yes but Taz there's three of us who hates him and one who doesn't.  
  
Taz: Oh.  
  
Psycho bunny: Hey I did that cuz he needs some advantage from you guys.  
  
Lance: Not me he's not my major enemy.  
  
Remy: Neither mine. So, the score would be. 3 against Evan and 4 with him.  
  
CB: That would be right. So, don't dare mess with Evan.  
  
Psycho bunny: Alright now let these two explain why they want to stay.  
  
Evan: Why do we need a reason to stay?  
  
Remy: Yeah none of us has a reason to be living with you,chere.  
  
Psycho bunny: Ok then never mind.  
  
*Pietro glares at Psycho bunny*  
  
Lance: Umm...Pie I don't think that's a good idea. Remeber your hair still is neon green from the last time.  
  
Psycho bunny: Hey I told you I didn't dye his hair just you and Angel's.  
  
*Taz,Angel, and Pietro leave out of the kitchen*  
  
Evan: Doy ou think they'll stop hating me?  
  
CB: I don't know about that. 


	29. The Shadow Realm and more surprises lay ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alright the third chapter for this weekend. I own nothing even the two surprises I don't own. Sorry for forgetting to spell check but I did this time.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Quote: "No can do boss-lady. We've got higher orders."-Pietro to Mystique from Shadowed Past  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
As Xana and Pietro walked into the shadows. A strange feeling came upon Pietro, like he was in another world almost dream state to him. "Alright we're here." He looked around that seemed to be nothing but darkness. Except for the was a sky and a sun that has red and black hues in it. The people he first saw looked normal until they bared their teeth at him.   
  
"Ok I wanna go back now," he said as a creature with wings passed the two. "Oh come on crybaby. These people won't hurt you only as long as you stay with me. Otherwise the vampires around here might want you for a snack," she said waling to go see the elder. Pietro kept-ed pace to stay with Xanaphia.   
  
"How can you stand coming here, Xana?," he asked her. Just then Pietro thought he was seeing things. "Oh I can understand vampires, werewolves, demons, mixed variety of other things, but HIM," said Pietro, fearing for his life. "Come on he's alright when you get to know him. Besides don't believe what you watch."  
  
Another person walked over to the guy. Pietro was freaking out and they started to have a conversation. He was about to suggest to go back again. Except Xana headed over to them. He sluggishly followed after her. The big guy raised his machete up which Pietro didn't notice a few seconds ago.  
  
"How dare you insult my ways of killing people," he said. "Well at least I'm not a hockey mask wearing freak like you," the other guy yelled back. Xana stepped in-between them. "Guys knock it off," she said.  
  
They glared at each other and waited to fight another time. "What brings you back so soon Xanaphia." Then he noticed the new guy being scared as hell. "Hey, Jason, looks like we can have a little fun with him," he whispered to the big guy. Jason tilted his head at Pietro.   
  
"Guys, don't joke around with Pietro alright," scolded Xanaphia. They both looked at her. Jason walked over to Pietro and raised his machete just to see what kind of reaction he'll get. Pietro screamed almost like Todd and ran behind Xana. "Nice one Jason but too bad he won't be sleeping here tonight. Otherwise he would find out what true fear is like," he said,showing off his glove. "Enough! Freddy, Jason stop teasing him."  
  
"Fine Rayven," Freddy said, then left. Xanaphia lead Pietro away from Jason. He watched them leave. 'Those two make a weird couple,' he thought to himself.   
  
  
  
Sabretooth came out of Xana's old room with a small bag. "What's in the bag?," asked Logan, seeing him place a small bag in his pocket. Sabretooth thought of joking with him. "It's my stash." Logan looked at him. "I'm just kidding, Wolverine," he replied. Then a mental image flashed to Sabretooth. He stopped doing anything to listen to the guy he could see.   
  
"Hey there long time it's been hasn't. Don't tell me you forgot who I was. Oh that's right I made you lose two years," he said, making Creed give a low growl. "Heh, you should have known not to intervene otherwise your life would have been spared. But now I sense that you'll lose your sanity and that'll force yourself to break down. To my luck you will die very soon."  
  
The mental image of the guy gave a sadistic smile before continuing. "As you can see little Xana's room is perfect compared to the rest of the house. I've been waiting for her return but alas she has not. Unfortunately, I know where she's been hiding and soon her destiny will be fulfilled and fate will be her downfall."  
  
"Who are you and why are you in my head?," asked Victor coldly. The imaged laughed. "That is none of your concern but my name is Damian. Also, known as the Bringer of Death," he replied before the image disappeared. Sabretooth slammed his fist into the floor. Logan was confused.  
  
"Why did you just do that for?," he asked. Sabretooth growled and picked up the photo albums. "Looks like he has a few new tricks I don't know about. Him as in the murderer I've been trying to track down. Here take these back with you cuz I figure you drove the van instead of your motorcycle," he said handing the books to Logan and left.  
  
Back in the Shadow Realm. Xanaphia and Pietro finally came upon a huge castle located near the edge of town. "This place looks bigger than Xavier's mansion," Pietro said eyeing the place. "Just wait until you see the inside," Xana said with a smile. As they got up the stairs to the door. Two Minotaur guards held their lances like an "X" over the door.   
  
"What business do you have with the elder?," the larger guard asked. "Just me you guys. All I need to do is ask a few questions that's all," she replied. The Minotaur's looked at each other. "Then what about the outsider?," the other guard asked. "He's here with me."  
  
They stand aside to let them enter. "Fair warning outsider. Steal anything and you will suffer," the large guard said to Pietro. He gulped as he entered with Xanaphia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hope you enjoyed my surprise. Next chapter will have the elder and he's going to be another surprise too.~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
Psycho bunny: Well I'm bored.  
  
Remy*with his smirk*: I can fix that.   
  
Psycho bunny: Not in that way. I mean for something all of us can do.  
  
Pietro: HowaboutwebeatEvanup.  
  
Taz: Who gave Pietro sugar?  
  
*Everyone looked at each other*  
  
Lance: It sure wasn't me.   
  
Angel: Me niether.  
  
Evan: Not me.  
  
Psycho bunny: It sure wasn't me.  
  
Remy: Why would I go do such a thing like that.  
  
*Everyone decided to catch Pietro before arguing who gave him sugar*  
  
Pietro*runs away from people & taunts*: Youcan'tcatchmecuzI'mtheGingerbreadman.  
  
CB: Use your authoress powers to stop him.  
  
*Psycho bunny attemps*   
  
*Pietro floats a few feet still trying to run*  
  
Lance: Everyone grab him.  
  
*Everyone does except for Psycho bunny and when they move Pietro is in a straight jacket.*  
  
Evan: Oh god he's worse than Pyro when sugar high.  
  
*Pietro has a mniacal smile and was singing songs from Brittany Spears*  
  
Psycho bunny*covers ears*: The horror,the horror.   
  
Lance & Evan: Make him stop, make him stop.  
  
*CB goes and gets a pot and bashes it over Pietro's head. Knocking him out*  
  
CB: There silence again. 


	30. Short meeting with the Elder

~~~~~~~~~~I own nothing except Xanaphia, The Cade family and history, Damian, Shalandra, and Reese. Even though the last three don't appear in this chapter though.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Quote: "I haven't had this much fun since the last time I ate a light bulb."-- from my friend Rhiannon Chavey  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````   
  
"How can anyone find there way around this place?," questioned Pietro. Xanaphia smiled. "Easy once you wander around for awhile." She then walked up the center flight of stairs. "Wait for me," said Pietro running to catch up.  
  
After a few minutes of stair climbing Pietro had started to complain. "How much longer can it take to get to the elder? We already walked up a flight of stairs, walked down a few halls, and now back to another flight of stairs," he stated. They went down a hall now and Xana stopped at a door.  
  
"Speedy Gonzales, we're here," she said opening the door. The elder was sitting at a chair behind a desk with his feet upon the desk. He looked at who entered.   
  
"I didn't know that you are human, elder," Xana said surprisingly. "Shh! No one's suppose to know that," he said jokingly. Pietro swore he had seen something about this guy before back in the real world.  
  
"Also, Rayven don't call me elder. I don't like it when you call me that," he said getting up and walking over to them. Pietro started to get angry with him. "Outsider state your name." Pietro didn't answer him. Result getting two handguns pulled on him.  
  
"Meet my lady's, Ebony and Ivory. I do have other weapons I can kill you with. If you don't give me your name," he said. "I'd like to see you try to even touch me," Pietro said almost yelling.  
  
"Guys stop," Xana shouted. They stopped and the elder put his handguns away. "His name is Speedy er.. I mean Pietro Maximoff," she introduced Pietro. "Ok that was all you had to do Pietro. Since you are a friend of Rayven's. You can either call me Elder, like most people or by my name which is Dante." Dante walked over to the door and locked it so nobody enter their conversation.  
  
"Dante, the reason I'm here is to.." "Find out more about you and what is happening to you," he said cutting her off. Xanaphia nodded. Dante motioned for them to have a seat on the couch.   
  
"The Cade family basically lived here centuries ago. Ever since one of the men fell in love with a mortal woman. The family's full demon bloodline has been mixed and faded away slowly. The demon-part blood that rests inside you has been awakened by facing Death."  
  
"How can that be?," interrupted Pietro. "The will to live is strong in demons. Also, from what I hear is that you two are the ones mentioned in a prophecy," said Dante. Xanaphia and Pietro looked at each other then said at the same time. "What prophecy are you talking about?"  
  
"From what I can recall every since human and demon blood became mixed together. A prophecy risen about two completely different people to take on a great evil. One being from the Cade family and the other who can see things yet to come. Then the rest of the prophecy on the evil one has been lost for decades," he said.  
  
Pietro thought about it and came to a conclusion that he was the crazy one to believe in such a prophecy. "Sure.Right, then how's the prophecy end?," he boasted. Xanaphia kicked Pietro in the shin.   
  
"It's Ok Rayven, you probably were wondering too. The prophecy ends when both people come together to defeat the great evil," Dante said finishing the prophecy but leaving out the sad ending part though.  
  
Pietro stood up and grabbed Xanaphia's hand. "Comeonlet'sgootherwiseImightgocrazystayinghereanylonger," he said quickly. Dante looked at him. "How can you talk so fast, Pietro?" He sighed otherwise Xana would be telling this guy everything about him.  
  
"It's my mutation. I have super speed," he said. Then they left and headed back outside. Xana used her power to get back to the same spot where they were before they left.   
  
~~~~~~~Sorry short chapter but the end is coming near. And of course I'm going to put a twist into it too. ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Pietro has gotten out of the suger rush now*  
  
Pietro: Why do I have a bump on my head and why am I wearing a straight jacket?  
  
Lance: One word. Sugar.  
  
Remy: How'd ya get sugar anywayz?  
  
Angel: Yeah none of us has any candy or chocolate on them.  
  
*Taz takes off straight jacket and gives Pietro a ice pack*  
  
Pietro: Thanks Taz.  
  
C.B.: What's wrong Psycho bunny?  
  
Psycho bunny: My author powers are getting weaker. As the story above is coming to an end soon.  
  
Evan: And that means what exactly?  
  
Pietro: The sugar was from some Code Red I found.  
  
Psycho bunny: You found my secret stash of Mountain Dew. Oh well at least its over with. And Evan what I mean is that when the story ends. You guys will end up back where you belong.  
  
*Angel,Taz,and C.B. start crying*  
  
Angel: No that can't happen. Lance can't leave me.  
  
Lance: o_O' Oh boy this is going to be fun.  
  
Taz: Same with Pietro.  
  
*Pietro goes and hugs her*  
  
Pietro: Don't worry Psycho bunny can think of something.  
  
Remy: Remy don't want to go back and be on Magneto's team again.  
  
C.B.: But I just got here.   
  
Evan: Me too.  
  
All*except Lance*: Do something Psycho bunny.  
  
Psycho bunny: I'll try but I won't garante anything yet.  
  
*She goes to her room to think* 


	31. A Letter of Hope

~~~~~~~~~Ok I know it's been extremely along time since I last updated this story. But I'm BAAACK. Sorry, Chaotic Boredom, Lavender, IwillmarryJustinTimberlake, and my new buddy A Pyro's Rage. I'll try to finish this story now.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Quote: 'god gave men both a penis and a brain, but unfortunately, not enough blood supply to run both at the same time.' - - robin williams `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
After a few days, Xanaphia and Pietro have been planning against Damian. "Where's my uncle?," Xana finally asked. Logan shrugged. "Anywhere's but here." He handed her the photo albums. "I was going to give you these earlier but you've been too busy."  
  
Xanaphia looked through the albums. Remembering the days when they were taken. The last page has a piece of paper written in her mother's hand writing.  
  
Xanaphia,  
My daughter since you are reading this letter. I have past on to the new life but before I have gone. The evil I have predicted is to be still around. There is only one hope of helping you out and that is to free the invunerable mutant before he gets to him. With his help the final battle should be easier to handle. I will always be watching over you and Victor.  
Love, your mother,  
Krissy  
  
After reading the letter, Xana looked at Logan. "The end is near for Damian," she said before leaving into the shadows. Logan hoped she was right before going to see the professor. "Chuck, do you really think thier plans are really going to work?"  
  
Xavier folded his hands as he looked at Logan. "I really don't know but if she and Pietro's plan work. Then everything will go back to normal." Logan didn't seem to thrilled but at least there wouldn't be a threat anymore.  
  
At the facility where Cain was being held. Xanaphia appeared and looked at him. "Well Juggernaut, you seem to be useful," she said. Heading over to the control board. "Oh come on now. These controls are so primative," Xana said, hitting a few combination of keys. Which made the green liquid in the tank to slowly drain.  
  
Cain slowly opened his eyes trying to figure out what was going on. "I would like to make a proposition with you." He looked to see a young looking woman wearing nothing but black. Her eyes and chains on her pants were the only things that were very noticeable. "Who are you and what proposition are you talking about?," he asked with interest.  
  
"My names Xanaphia Cade and my mother said that you can help out in a battle," she stated. Cain thought about it before replying. "If I help you out then what do I get in return?" Xana knew excatly how to deal with him as a smile crossed her face.  
  
"In return you have to promise not, I mean not reek havok. Only if you promise then you can have your freedom." He nodded his head in agreement and Xanaphia hit a few more keys, making the walls surrounding Juggernaut to go down. She walked up to him. "Good now let's get out of here," she said grabbing his huge arm and shadow porting back.  
  
They appeared outside the Institute. When they got inside everyone just stopped what they were doing. "Please explain yourself, Xanaphia. Why you have brought Juggernaut here?," asked Xavier as he wheeled into the room. Cain was about to attack his half-brother until he saw Xana give him a look like 'I can very well put you back.' Also, another reason was he didn't have his helmet to protect him from Xavier's psychic blasts.  
  
"He's here to help in the battle. Also, there's a deal involved between the two of us," Xana said looking back at the professor. Charles sighed. "Alright we need all the help we can get," said Reese appearing in a battle uniform with his sword, sheathed at his side.  
  
"How strong can one person be to need the X-men and Brotherhood to stop him?," asked Scott, looking in Reese's direction. "Not just the Brotherhood. Pietro said he was going to get the rest of the Acolytes," Xana said. Reese nodded. "Basically, what I have found out. Is that Damian has his own armies for us to deal with," he repilied to Scott's question. Guilt and fear was on everyone's mind.  
  
"How do you expect all of us to handle with his armies?," asked Ray. "Once I get rid of damian then all of this should just go away," Xana replied. "We all should get some rest for tomorrow," said Jean as she was heading to her room. Everyone noddedin agreement and went to their respected rooms.  
  
~~~~~Well now what will happen? Will I ever update again? Or would all my reviewers maul me for not updating? Just bug me enough and I'll update again otherwise I will go back into the abyss.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
*Knock on front door*  
  
Psychobunny: I got it.  
  
*Everyone rushs in to see who it is.*  
  
C.B.: Who are you?  
  
???: Me? I'm A.p.R.  
  
Angel: Short for?  
  
Pietro: Yeah like C.B. is short for Chaotic Boredom.  
  
A.p.R.: Oh it's short for A Pyro's Rage.  
  
Remy: Remy t'ink t'at means t'ere's anot'er Pyro.  
  
Lance: Remy, I think you found your accent again.  
  
*Everyone laughs*  
  
Taz: So, that means Remy's accent is fake or what?  
  
Evan: I'd always thought there was something wrong with the way he talked.  
  
Psychobunny: Hush ya'll otherwise I'll kick ya all out and then you have to go back to where ya came from.  
  
Lance: You are evil.  
  
Taz: Yeah that's not cool.  
  
Pietro: But I like living here.  
  
Evan: Same with me dude.  
  
A.p.R.: I just got here. *pulls out lighter and starts playing with it*  
  
Remy: Oh no ya don't. *takes lighter away from A.p.R.*  
  
*A.p.R's eyes start watering.*  
  
Kitty: *comes in and gives him another lighter.*  
  
A.p.R.: I feel loved again. ^_^  
  
Lance: Kitty, why are you with him? 


	32. The Final Battle has begun

~~~~~Gotta luv half days. ^_^ And OMG! I'm updating the story again. Maybe it was Chaotic Boredom's smack that brought me to do this? WHo really knows?~~~~~~~~  
  
______________________________________ Qoute: Heyman: "I'm in love!"  
  
JR: "With a WOMAN? Wow." - from the WWE ______________________________________  
  
Early the next day at Damian's lair or secret base which ever you prefer. "The time has come for me to finish the job I have started.," he stated to his large army. Shalandra stood at Damian's side with a smile. "Now Shalandra, my Fire Angel, let's go see if she'll cooperate with me." He said turning towards her with a smile. With that they both left in the shadows.  
  
Outside the Insititute, The Brotherhood and the Acolytes finally showed up. Lance knocked on the door and Reese answered. Motioning to come in they all stepped in and saw everyone in uniform. "Yo, guys what's he doing here?" A surprised Toad asked. "Because maybe I went and asked for his help. Here Pietro, you need more than that speed of yours for this fight," said Xanaphia, handing him a shotgun.  
  
"You really do trust me with this don't ya?" He said. Reese came by and handed Lance a magnum. "You'll need this. Besides this ain't normal guns to be taken lightly. Specially made to kill non-normal creatures from the Shadow Realm," he stated to Lance and Pietro. Just then a tree falling could be heard from out back.  
  
"Like, what was that noise?," asked Kitty. She saw Lance and gave him a dirty look. Lance didn't pay any attention to her. "Just stay here until I give Midnight the signal to come get you guys." Xanaphia said heading out the back door. Sabertooth walked with her. When they got outside a tree was laying on the ground aflame.  
  
"You saved me the trouble of looking for you, Creed." Damian appeared with Shalandra at his side. Creed growled. "Uncle calm down for one second. I know that all bad guys don't play fair. So, why don't your little slut just leave. Then Sabertooth will leave." Xanaphia said hopefully she'll make the move to summon the other's.  
  
Shalandra was enraged by what Xanaphia said about her. "HOW DARE YOU! Nobody calls me that and gets away with it," she said in an ooutrage. Causing her to create fire claws from her nails and attacked Xanaphia. Xana barely dodged the attack and gave a sharp whistle call. Midnight flew out of a nearby bush into the mansion. Damian wasn't worried he just gave a menicing laugh.  
  
"What are you laughing about?," snarled Victor. "Not only did Shalandra fall into your trap but then you fel into mine as well," he said, snapping his fingers. As everyone came out they all saw that they were in a different area. "Vhat iz thiz place and vhere are ve?," asked Kurt. They were in an open field surrounded by forests on either side. The sun was different as it was a dark red color instead of the red/orange color. Which made the place seem more darker and gave it an eerie feeling as the sun was setting also.  
  
"We're in the Shadow Realm," Reese replied. Damian laughed and appeared next to his twin. "Not for long." "What do you mean not for long?," asked Cyclops. Just then the three figures appeared with a large army behind them. "What did you do to my father?," asked Wanda.  
  
"And tah Mystique and Warren?," added Rogue. The large army slip up into three equal groups. "Chere, Remy not like the looks of this." Remy said a little nervous. Damian turned so that he was facing the three armies. He sent a group with each Magneto, Mystique, and Warren off to another place. Along with most of the X-men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes. Leaving Sabertooth, Xanaphia, Pietro, and Pyro.  
  
"Hey mate, why'd you have to do that for?," exclaimed Pyro. Damian looked at Shalandra. She nodded then used her telekinesis to lift Pietro, Pyro, and Credd all in the air. "Hey what are you doing? Put us, or more rather, me down now," Pietro complained. "Hey stupid, shoot Damian." Creed said to Pietro. Pyro overheard him and made a flame pheonix to distract Shalandra with. While Pietro took aim and shot at Damian. He saw what was going on and dodged.  
  
"So, you want to play as well? Well how about we all do battle in Hell," he said before taking them there. Sabertooth and Pietro was like 'what the hell?' when they saw what Hell was really like. Fire all around, few pillars scattered everywhere and levels like in a house. Pyro just laughed but was cut short. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You maybe be able to control fire but Hell's fire cannot be controlled," said Shalandra with a smirk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Getting close to the end but about four more chapters to go. Actually, I have no idea how many more chapters there are going to be.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
____________________________________  
  
*Psychobunny was hounded by all the others*  
  
A.p.R.: Don't say it's over with. *starts shaking Psychobunny*  
  
Evan: Yeah chic. You can't just dis us like that.  
  
C.B.: I won't go anywhere's. *stomps foot down*  
  
Angel: Me too.  
  
Taz: Me three and besides I don't want to leave Pietro. *glomps Pietro*  
  
Pietro: Yeah really I like it here. Much better than that rundown boarding house.  
  
Lance: You said it, Pietro.  
  
Remy: Hehe, Remy is lucky that he gets to say no matter what happens. *Angel, Lance, Pietro, and A.p.R jump Remy*  
  
Kitty: Like, don't fight you guys.  
  
Psychobunny: Remy, you are a liar. You have to back to the Acolytes just like the others have to leave if I don't think of what to do.  
  
*knocking is heard*  
  
Angel: *opens door* What do you want? We're in a middle of a crisis here.  
  
Lawyer: May I speak with the owner of the house.  
  
Angel: Psychobunny it's for you.  
  
A.p.R: No I've seen that guy before. *runs off into another room*  
  
Evan: What's with him?  
  
C.B: I don't know but what ever it is it can't be good.  
  
*Psychobunny goes to the door, sees who it is and quickly shuts the door. The Lawyer continues to knock*  
  
Kitty: Who is it?  
  
Lance: Yeah it can't....oh shit. *Angel smacks Lance*  
  
Lance: Ow what was that for?  
  
Angel: For swearing.  
  
Remy: Remy thinks we should hide, right?  
  
Psychobunny: Yeah let's hide until he gives up. 


End file.
